Vindicated
by L.MacQ
Summary: It was just supposed to be a few snap shots...a teenager with no desire to be a super hero gets, more or less, bribed into being one. Red Mist/OC. M for cussing, and mild violence.
1. Kidding Ourselves

**Kidding ourselves**

So tonight, let's be as bold as we want to run, four eyes ohhh  
We're kidding ourselves kidding ourselves  
So what do you want from me

-Stabilo

"The Harpy?" I blinked in surprise as a voice in the front of the class spoke up. "God, why not just call her the Masked Whore?"

I was irked for two reasons; one, who the fuck did this little bitch think she was to be criticizing _anyone's_ choice in clothing when she had her uniform rolled up to her cooch? And two, it's not like I picked the damn nickname. Ian did.

I should probably start there.

-/_The Previous Night_/-

Months of toiling and stitching and endless measuring-not to mention being gauged with a needle on a regular basis- had led to this moment. Ian continued to beam as he walked around me in a circle, stopping every few moments to burn a lose thread off with his lighter.

"This is great." He said.

"This is ridiculous."

Rolling his teal eyes, he put an arm around my shoulder. We peered into the mirror; him with a boastful smirk, and me, with a hesitant glare. A sigh rose in my throat as his grip tightened.

"It's just a few quick snaps for the website."

Him and that stupid website.

I shook my head slightly, "why do I have to be involved in your creepy fetish site anyway?"

"Uh, because no one will buy the costume if _I'm _stuffed into it, _duh_." Apparently he saw me raking my eyes over his torso with doubt, because of course, he went on. "Well, maybe the guys would. But the girls wouldn't."

"So, I'm getting pulled into some cheap-"

"Hey!"

"Cosplay underworld-"

"Pleather is not _cheap_!"

"So you can please some skanky girls-"

"You don't know they're-"

"Without even getting a cut?"

That shut him up. Ian tilted his head at me. "A cut?"

"That's right." I nodded. I watched him purse his lips and run his eyes over the costume.

"Like, how much of a cut?"

"Like, forty percent."

"Three."

I tilted my head, "don't insult me. Ten, final offer."

"Agreed."

And a handshake sealed it.

It was just supposed to be a few snap shots. I was just going to stand on some ledges, tilt my head away from the camera and attempt to look ominous. The mask did most of the work on the second one, and the sudden scream from below helped with the first. We were only on the fourth picture when my stupid conscious distracted me.

_Help the loser_. It cried. And like an idiot, I did.

I was half way down the fire escape when Ian started calling out for me. "Okay, Carrie, very fun-Carmen! Come on we're only-"

He quieted when I dropped down behind the two men. A teenager was cowering on the ground behind them, but I was too focused on my adrenaline run to distinguish sex.

"Hey, why don't you double fucks take a hike?"

The first one snickered, "what're you supposed to be?" He let the 'victim's-idiot's- arm drop, and the man behind him suckered punched the kid, "Kick Ass's girl friend or something?"

"Let the dumbass go, dick weed."

That seemed to stop the second one. "What'd you say, ya little-"

The heel of my stiletto stabbed into his shin before he could finish his sentence. Twisting it, I ducked back as the other one came at me. My wrist smacked against the ground as I spun, dislodging my shoe from the man. But I was up quickly. Back springs and rolls had always been my specialty, but I felt like a total retard doing them in a dirty alley.

As I whirled around to face them, the first one grabbed a garbage can lid.

"Come on then, bring it!"

I stared at him, ignoring his crony's screams. "Are you fuckin' with me, man?"

He flicked a switch blade out of his pocket, and I'll admit, I did falter a moment. But _only_ a moment before running at him. His legs dropped back in a defense position, not realizing I wasn't exactly charging him. A solid cat leap threw him off balance as I flipped, my feet hitting him solid in the chest. The tin's lid went flying as he hit the wall. Apparently it knocked the wind out of his, because instead of getting up and fighting, he laid panting on the ground.

I pulled at the crotch of my outfit. _Stupid pleather, always rides_. After adjusting it, and those stupid breast plates, I turned back to the stupid victim.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The boy –at least, I think it was a boy- stared at me. My ego would like to say _in awe_, but it was probably just disbelief. "You-you saved-"

"Yeah, yeah, gimmie that." I snatched the bag from his hands. "Dumbasses don't deserve food," I snapped.

I must say, if I had known I was being watched, and by more than just my queer friend and his video camera, I might've left the kid alone.

-/-/-

Which lands me back in my English class at St. Ramona's School for Girls. With a bruised wrist and low self image.

You know what the worst part of all this is? There isn't even a saint named Ramona, Ian looked it up when I transferred. Utter bullshit.

Sighing, I let my head rest on the cool surface of the desk. I'd like to say I was thrilled about my new super hero status, if you could call it that. All I could really hope was that my dad didn't recognize me. Or my mom. Or Gary.

The last thing I needed was for them to have any extra stress in their lives.

My cell phone beeped and a few of the girls turned to look at me, including the teacher.

Sister Robins narrowed her stare in my general direction. "Will who ever owns that device, _please_, turn it off?"

I slid it out of my pocket, glancing at the screen before turning it off. The text read only one thing:

_We R Fucked._

_a/n: okay, first story I've written in first person, so I hope it went over well. Also, if any one could recommend a good beta read, it would be appreciated. Thanks for reading. _


	2. Red is Blue

Remember when we started  
Days when all was fun  
All that we could make when life was young  
Nothing feels the same  
You can't even make sense of your own name

-**Ben Folds**

The bell dinged behind us, and our entrance went all but ignored as we entered the comic shop. Honestly, whoever decided to combine caffeine with comics-well, let's just say they're in my good books, for sure. Chapters overdid it, but I think this one's found a good balance.

Tanis swung leisurely on my hand, letting me support most of her weight(it wasn't much, mind you, just annoying) as she tilted her head back. "Where's Julie?"

Shrugging, I peered around the room as she looked up at me expectantly with her pale green eyes. A few teenagers lingered in the booths near the windows, and two or three hovered over the new arrivals. Small hands dropped mine as the seven year old latched onto my kilt and began to pull.

I would love to say I have the enthusiasm for comics that Ian or Tanis or even my step dad did. But I don't. I mean, I don't hate them or anything, and I've been known to leaf through one or two on a rainy day…but they never really stuck with me. I have my favorites of course. I'll get a little giddy when a Deadpool or even a new Scott Pilgram comes out, hell I'll even rock the odd Marvel tee. But that's usually because their gifts.

Doesn't mean I'm going to tell my sister that though. She grinned up at me as my phone beeped and I smiled down at her in return.

"_Ply Alg_." The text read.

Ply alg? What the hell was ply alg? I let Tanis lead me over to the new Looney Toons comics.

Another beep came and I once again flipped my phone open. "_Play Along dumass_."

_Dumass_? I rolled my eyes as Ian sauntered out of the back room. "Dumbass is spelt with a_ b_, idiot."

"Well excuse me, what are you, the grammar police?"

"What are you? Retarded?"

He glared at me as Tanis squealed. "Julie!"

"Hey, Nissy." He patted her head affectionately, even thought the nickname made him cringe.

"Where's-"

"Same place they always are." Her face lit up as she sprinted into the back. She came out moments later, clutching a small stack of children's comics to her chest. We watched her slide into a booth before speaking. "So," the bell dinged behind me, and he paled slightly as he went on, "someone broke into my apartment last night."

"What?" My eyes widened in surprise. Ian lived in a pretty good neighborhood, at least by comparison to, say, me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He winked at me. "They just jacked a couple costumes-"

"They jacked off in your costumes?"

"No, no-what the hell is wrong with you?" Ian almost giggled as a fine blush lined his tan cheeks.

I bobbed my shoulders, and explained. "I've been with nothing but girls for the past six hours, E, I'm lonely."

"Hm."

"So, they just took a couple of your costumes?"

"Yep."

"And you don't find that creepy?" I felt a presence behind me, and found myself overcome by a shadow. Ignoring it, I leaned over the counter as the person continued to move around behind me. "That some cosplay pervert was in your apartment?"

"What is it with you and the perverts?"

I smirked at him, "birds of a feather?"

"Ugh, whoriest Christian ever." He shook his head at me, "but yeah, I'm fine. I mean, it's not like they took anything important-hell, I even got some free press from it."

"Free press?"

Ian nodded, continuing to let his eyes flicker over the shop. They stayed on Tanis(I knew where she was sitting) a moment longer before going back over my head. "That girl on the news, you see her?"

"The Harlot?"

"Harpy."

"Whatever."

"It means food snatcher."

"Fantastic," I drawled.

"Yeah, well, I think she took them."

I giggled falsely, waving a teasing finger at him, "you got robbed by a girl."

"Fuck you, Carrie, this is why you have no friends."

Patting his cheek, I fought to keep the grin off my face, "I have you don't I?"

Ian sighed over dramatically. "Barely."

"Psh," I scoffed, "you love me."

I leaned back further and bumped someone with my ass. I jumped to straight, spinning around as Ian snickered behind me. "Julian!" I snapped over my shoulder, as I was once again overcome by a shadow.

The boy I had bumped into stared at me with wide eyes. Probably because I had begun to ramble. "Look, bro, dude, baby, it was an accident, I didn't mean, to- 'cause like-it's my mom's fault."

The boy continued to stare, blinking dark brown eyes at me as I cleared my throat. Ian continued to make a strangled noise behind me. "How is _this_ your mom's fault?"

"Because she blessed me with such well rounded, childbearing hips, asshole." I pushed one of his figures off the counter before going on, "and you know, skipping out on the Y chromosome."

"Actually, it's the sperm that-"

"Ian!"

The boy looked up at a large African American man who was standing rather close to him. He was watching me closely, and I took a tentative step away from them. "It's alright," the pale one assured me.

I smiled at him and flashed him a thumbs up. "Awesome."

"Lame," Ian muttered behind me, and I faintly heard a watch beep.

Glancing over at Tanis, who was checking her digital Hello Kitty watch, I sighed. "I gotta go."

"Make sure you don't mow your little boyfriend over on the way out." My friend-who was very close to being bumped down to acquaintance- warned sarcastically. "I'll see ya later."

"Can't. Work." I pointed at him, going back to ignoring the boy, "You're picking me up this time."

He nodded, assuring me. "I am."

"You won't be late."

"I won't."

"Because I promised Tanny I'd watch the Little Mermaid with her and Ivy tonight. And if you disappoint me," I glared at him. "You disappoint my sisters. And you know what will happen if you disappoint my sisters."

"You'll cry at me. Then they'll cry at me. Then you'll cry _together_." He winced. "I hated it when you do that."

I smiled at him as she came skipping over. "It's because you have a conscious."

"And you have a skort on, now, out of my shop. And mind the kid, he'll fuckin' cut you."

My eyes went over to the boy, who could clearly hear the conversation. "That sweetheart? Couldn't hurt a fly."

"You know he's-"

"A gentleman? Yes, as I woman I have that radar, ya good for nothin'-" I rose the thumb and index finger of my left hand to my forehead and mouthed _loser_ at him.

In return he smacked me with a rolled up comic before smirking. He looked down at Tanis. "Did you know Carrie has a-"

"Ian!"

"Boyfriend?" He grinned as her jaw dropped and my cheeks flamed. "His name is-"

"Ian, don't, I'm warning-"

"Chris."

She stared up at me, hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I glared at the man in front of me. "You son of a bitch, Julian. I'll get you for this."

Her green eyes shifted to a glare. "I'm telling your daddy."

"Don't!" I groaned as she ran out the door, "Tanis! Tanis you get back here, right now!"

"Oh, go kiss your love pig!"

I would like to say that was the end of the conversation. That I chased her down and she submitted. But she did not.

-/_Sometime Later_/-

Instead, I was on the other end of a fifteen minute rant from my dad about how dangerous the young men in the city were as I walked to work. I snuck a peek at my watch and picked up my pace as I drew nearer to the cinema.

"Dad?"

"And of all the places to get a boyfriend, you pick a comic book store? I knew that man would have a bad influence on you!"

"Dad."

"If you want a…friend, I know plenty of recruits-"

"Dad! He's not my boyfriend! I don't even know the kid!" I snapped as I pushed the glass doors open, "Look I gotta go."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too." I flipped it shut as I sighed. Rubbing my eyes, I opened my purse and pulled out my lame visor. It slid easily under my short ponytail. A familiar face waved at me from behind the counter.

Florence Astune. Sweet kid. She smiled easily at me before turning back to her costumer. I saddled up next to her as the boss man spoke.

"Your late, Wilken."

"As usual, sir." I smirked as I clipped on my 'Enid' name tag. Some guy had stalked one of our old employees, so now we all got 'special' name tags.

AKA lies.

We pinned lies to our chest. For instance, Flo's name tag said Jasmine. She was an Aladdin fan, something about it being the only positive portrayal of the Middle East-at least when she was a kid. I had picked Enid for similar reasons.

"Lose the attitude, kid, and get to work."

I did as I was told, crossing quickly over to a large- I froze once I stood in front of him. "Hi." I raised a hand in an awkward gesture as I stared up at the man from earlier.

He seemed to recognize me as well, because a tense (menacing!) smirk rose on his lips. "Hey." We stood there a moment before he asked me if I was going to take his order.

"Oh, right because you-yeah. So, what'll it be?"

I took his order efficiently and he nodded his thanks before dropping a hundred dollar bill at me. "Um, we don't take-"

"Sure we do!" My boss slid up next to me, chuckling nervously, as he slipped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me back indefinitely. He took the money with one hand and shoved me further back with the other.

This had to be some form of harassment. Flo shot me a concerned look with her warm, black eyes and I shrugged. Leaning back on the counter I crossed my arms and pouted my lips as Captain A-Hole continued to fawn over the man.


	3. Hero

Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it wont do.  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait

-**Nickelback f. Josey Scott**

Work was another four hours of this shit. Taking orders and trying not to shudder when I had to put the chemical sludge this corporation called butter over popcorn. Closing my eyes I leaned back against the cool concrete wall as a car pulled up. I peeked an eye open. I was expecting Ian-but this car was far too nice to be Ian's.

A man got out and stood near the back doors as people continued to stream out of the theatre.

"-girlfriend." A vague familiar voice, a rather distinct one, droned with annoyance.

"Well, why don't you tell her yourself?"

This wasn't happening. I kept my eyes forward as two familiar faces, and one not so familiar one, stood out side the car. I slipped my hand into my front pocket as foot steps approached me. Gripping the cool metal canister the shadow gave me an obvious clue as to who it was. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Mr. D'Amico would like to know if you need I ride."

I scoffed at that and stood, shaking my head at him. "I only got three rules; don't cheat, don't steal, and don't hitchhike."

He tilted his head at me. "It's not really-"

"Is a stranger giving me a ride?"

"Mr. D'Amico-"

"Is probably a very nice man, but I will not be ridiculed all the way home." Ian pulled up and I hopped in the front. "But your offer is appreciated, sir." I saluted him through the open window as the young man pulled erratically away from the curb. My purse fell to the floor in front of him and I smacked him in the chest as I leaned over to get it.

"You suck, Ian."

"Well to the outside world, it is you that is sucking, Care." He smirked as he continued to drive. I rolled my eyes as he went on, "was that who I think it was?"

"Yep."

"You really have no idea who he is?"

I tilted my head at him as I drummed my fingers on the outside of the car's window, "should I?"

He stayed quiet before shrugging, "Chris's a nice kid. Doesn't get enough slack."

"Okay…"

"You should swing by my house tomorrow." He changed the subject flawlessly as we stopped at a red light. "I need a favor."

I shook my head, "the last favor you needed almost got me shanked."

"Well," He grimaced, "it's a similar favor."

"Like, what kind of similar?"

"Like the same." He looked at me, "I want you to go out again, stir up some press. Maybe help a few people while you're at it."

I stared at him, incredulous. "But, why? I mean-why?"

"I saw that look on your face. After you helped that kid. You were relieved-"

"_That I didn't get stabbed!"_

"You like helping people. You're fast-you can stay out of trouble. Gymnastics gave you that." Ian glanced at me, completely calm. "I can teach you some defense stuff, and you're like a pro with a gun."

I rubbed my eyes, "It's too late for this shit."

"It's nine thirty." He snapped, "I'll give you a bigger cut. Twenty five percent." Ian turned left as the light turned green, "you know you need the money."

That was true. I couldn't get into any kind of half decent college with the money I had saved up. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." He smiled at me and my stomach sank. My dad was gonna kill me. I doubt when he started taking me to the shooting range, it was in hopes of me becoming some kind of backward vigilante.

I sighed and banged my head back against its rest, "you really suck, you know that?"

"I know." He pulled into the drive way, "there's chocolate covered almonds in the glove box."

"Aw, thanks babe."

"No problem, puddin'."

I sauntered into my home, prize clutched neatly in my hand. I was half way through the door when I spotted my mom. She was standing in the kitchen's entrance, grinning.

No. That was a smirk. My jaw clenched, as I shouted through my teeth into the living room. "Tanis!"

"Well, you started it!" She called back.

Rolling my eyes I groaned and crossed my arms. I blushed before meeting my mom's eyes. "What'd she tell you?"

"That you have a," she tucked the dish under her arm and used quotations, " 'Love Pig' named Chris."

"I don't have a love pig of any sort! All I have is a three foot tall pain in my ass." I said, clicking my tongue I opened up my almonds. "Want one?"

"No thanks," She smiled demurely at me, and I returned it with caution. She went on, "I figured as much. I mean, the only boy I've ever seen you talk to is Ian…and Todd, but Ian's, you know, and Toddie is..."

"A freaking idiot?" Gary piped in from somewhere in the kitchen.

I nodded earnestly, "true."

The lovely woman's(she's my mom, I'll call her lovely if I want to) green eyes fluttered down to her wrist watch. "You should get in there, they've been waiting almost a half hour."

"Right," I went to duck out of the room, but her voice stopped me.

"So, this Chris…is he a real person?"

"Yes."

"…Is he cute?"

A fire lit under my skin as I shrieked, "mom!"

"That's a yes," Her smirk widened, and I could hear her husband laughing from the kitchen, "go on-oh, and Carmen?"

I glared at her, an amused smile tugging at my own lips, "yes, mother?"

"Tanis is four foot two."

"That's pretty damn close to three," I muttered.

-/-/-


	4. Teenage Dirtbag

Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me

Her boyfriend's a dick  
He lives on my block  
and He drives an IROC

-**Wheatus**

**Chris D'Amico's Point of View**

-_Six Hours Prior_-

It's not that I dislike Rob or anything. He's a good enough guy, I guess, and he's pretty much the only friend I've got.

If you can call a criminal my dad hired to follow me around and keep me out of trouble a friend.

Biting back a sigh, I entered the Atomic Comics shop; body guard hot on my heels. As **fucking** usual. My eyes swept over the shop. The regulars avoided my glances, and the new comers were non existent. At the back a couple was talking animatedly, and a pang of jealousy went through me as I realized who they were.

Ian and Carrie. To be fair- I'm not one hundred percent on them being a couple, but, how can they not be? She's always hanging around the shop, and I've never even seen her so much as flip through a comic.

Besides, girls with legs like that are never single. Rob walked a foot or so ahead of me as the blond man behind the counter met my eyes. His attention was snapped back to the chick in front of him as I turned to the new stock. I had it on order, but I didn't mind leafing through it.

I heard Carrie tease him. They bantered back and forth a moment as I leafed through a new Spider Man-

My hips jutted forward into the milk crate as something bumped them. The shriek confirmed who had done it. I turned slowly to face her, as Rob took his place in front of me.

Goddamn him. I grit my teeth and shot him a glare-first time she actually talks to me and he-wait, did she just call me baby?

My eyes widened and I bit back a smile.

"-It's my mom's fault," Carrie faltered, clearing her throat awkwardly as her…friend, grinned behind her back. She fiddled with one of the action figures as they argued. It ended when she pushed it off the counter. Her tan features were starting to red and I heard Rob snicker at her. I fought to keep the expression off my own face as she addressed me.

But her eyes flickered to Rob first, and she visibly shrunk back.

Heat rose under my collar with embarrassment. Of course. I glanced up at him as well. I guess he could be a bit intimidating.

"It's alright," I offered a weak smile and thanked god my voice didn't crack.

Her face lit up as she returned it, and added a rather geeky thumbs up to it. "Awesome."

"Lame," Ian muttered.

I narrowed my eyes at him, subtly as he stole her attention away. I shuffled there a moment, before turning back to the stock. I rolled my eyes as the son of a bitch addressed me as her boyfriend. Rob shot me a look and I shook my head.

I doubt I'd score any brownie points with her if I had her little friend whacked. No matter how tempting it was.

Sighing my heart stopped as there conversation once again, drifted over to me. "-he'll fuckin' cut you."

"That sweetheart?" I kept my eyes locked on the cover, "couldn't hurt a fly."

"You know he's-"

_Please god, don't tell her_. I thought. I mean, I'm not ashamed of my dad's business or anything, hell, I'm kinda proud of it, but that doesn't mean I want to go flaunting it to hot chicks in comic book stores. It just doesn't work that way; believe me, I've tried.

"A gentleman?" Who the fuck was this chick? I blinked as a little girl skipped around me, and ducted between Rob and the counter, over to Carrie.

I heard a familiar shriek and found myself suddenly being hailed as the boyfriend. What the fuck? Why can't I ever just leave the house without some kind of bullshit?

The child's voice was down right frosty, "I'm telling your daddy."

_Oh dear, not her daddy_, I chuckled as the girl flew out of the shop, Carrie a few paces behind as she ran after her.

"That was messed up," Rob said, lowly and I nodded.

Ian scoffed behind me, "they're always like that. It's, like, a genetic trait or something all the women in the family have." He flipped open a discarded copy of Ghost World, "I call it Epically Batshit."

I smirked despite myself and looked at Rob for approval. He nodded and I dropped the Spidey on the counter. "Is she always so…"

"Epically Bat Shit?" He offered, grinning maliciously. "Only around boys she thinks are cute."

I blinked. "What?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically, and spoke in a condescending tone that made me want to smack him, "she thinks you are cute." Teal eyes surveyed me a moment before their owner shrugged, "meh."

"Hey!"

Ian snickered, "calm down, dude." He winked at me, "I'm no competition, trust me."

I stared at him, "you have my order right?"

His gaze leveled, but he nodded, "right away Mr. D'Amico."

-/_Later_/-

My dad checked his watch as the opening theme began. "Rob sure is takin' his fuckin' time gettin' my Icee."

I nodded, glancing around the near empty theatre. "Maybe there's a line."

"Hm." He rolled his shoulders and repeated my action with pursed lips. "Better be."

I didn't really mind Rob's absence. I mean, me and my dad's hang out times are few and far between. Of course, as soon as I thought that, he appeared.

My dad seemed to notice the man's giddiness, and I could hear his laughter from the seat next to me. "What?"

I passed dad his Icee as Rob opened his big mouth. "Chris' girlfriend's running the concession stand."

I made a vow right then to murder him, mostly like in his sleep (have you seen how big he is?! It's not like I can just take him on!). "Shut up." I could feel my cheeks heating up in the dark as my dad leaned over.

"You-you got a girl, Chris?" He was grinning and I grit my teeth.

"No."

"Well, Robbie says ya got a girl. She cute?"

"No. Because she doesn't exist."

The two snickered and I heaved a sigh of relief as the movie finally cut into an action scene. Stupid slow paced Spirit 3.

-/-/-

I bit the inside of my cheek as the credits rolled. They had identical smirks and Rob cleared his throat.

"So, about this girlfriend…" My dad started as we left the theatre.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

Rob turned, not bothering to open the door for us. He pointed to a figure sitting on the ground, "why don't you tell her yourself."

I closed my eyes and tried to block out reality. It didn't work.

"Hey, Robbie, why don't cha ask her if she needs a ride?"

"That's really not-" I started.

"Yes, sir."

My dad nudged me with his elbow as Carrie's face came into view. Her hood fell back slightly as she tilted her head up to look at him, and her hand reached into her front pocket.

"If she pulls out a glock, you're marryin' her."

"Dad."

He snickered, "what? Ain't like she's bad lookin' or nothin'."

"She doesn't even know I'm alive." I admitted and he nudged me again.

"So?" He shrugged and adjusted his tie as she stood. "Your ma didn't know I was alive 'til I made a name for myself."

A green IROC pulled in front of Rob. Carrie hopped into it, saluting Rob as they pulled away.

I could make a name for myself…

A/N: This chapter, and the next chapter are mostly filler and character development. I'm sorry. But, tell me what you think of my first ever boy first person pov.


	5. Days Go By Oh So Slow

And if you'd rather stay in at night  
I can relate to that  
And if it feels like your heart's dried up  
I can relate to that  
And if you need someone at your side  
I am out there

Take a seat and catch your breath  
You're only working towards your death  
For us the days go by oh so slow

-**Nightmare of You**

**Carmen Wilken's Point of View**

Ivy tapped her spoon against her bowl. Nervous habit of hers.

"Everything all right, Evey?" She glanced at me, the left side of her mouth quirking upward at the nickname. Her dad coined it when she was… born, I guess, and it had just stuck.

"Just tired."

I leaned over the kitchen table. "Tired and…"

"I got a test this morning."

"Pregnancy?"

Her brown eyes sparked as she glared at me. "No."

"Then what?" I grinned. "It's Saturday, what kind of test could you possibly have?"

Her face flushed, but only slightly. "Well, I guess it's not really a test...."

"What's not really a test?" Goddamn, I loved this girl but she acted ominous as shit sometimes.

"It's an audition... at the public high school," Ivy said. I blinked at her. She took the hint and went on, "For the Little Shop of Horrors. I'm hoping to land Audrey."

"Sounds dirty," I nodded approvingly. "Go on."

"It's at noon," She checked the clock on the stove. "Wanna come?"

My eyebrows rose. This was about as close as Ivy had ever come to asking for help or support of any kind. It's not that she was stuck up or anything; she was just…self reliant and a little stubborn. So I played it cool. "Yeah, sure."

She beamed at me just as Gary walked into the room. "What's up, girls?"

"Not much," I replied. He bumped my fist before crossing the room to the shelves, making sure to ruffle Ivy's hair on his way. "Headin' in for your shift?"

"Nah, got the morning off." Gary was a delivery man, which sounded lame but wasn't. "Me and Tanis are having a 'daddy day'."

Ivy nodded. "Cool. Carrie said she'd take me out today."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously at us, but the smirk gave away his amusement. "Gonna introduce her to Chris, are ya?"

"Oh, goddamn you, sir."

The pair snickered at me and I rolled my eyes dramatically. That would have never flown with my 'real' dad. He'd probably have given me a speech about respect and manners and all that shit that shouldn't apply to teenagers. Gary, on the other hand, well, he'd been around since I was, like, two, and he was more of a father figure than my actual father.

Heartbreaking, I know.

I mean, yeah, he was a bit of a geek, and let's face it, a tad immature, but he was still one of the nicest guys in New York. He pulled my pony tail affectionately before going back up the stairs. Okay, I take it back; he, too, was an a-hole. I tightened the strands back into place, glaring at him as he went up.

Ivy jumped as the toaster popped. She shook it off immediately and watched me as I spread some butter over a piece. "So, what happened to Todd?"

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she tapped her spoon against her bowl softly, "I thought you guys were, like, dating."

I laughed at her. And I laughed hard. "_What_?!"

She pushed some of her blonde hair back –family trait for her, thanks mom- from her round face. "Well, I mean-"

"No, no. Babe, I wouldn't do that."

"I don't-"

"Didn't say you did." I winked at her, and she huffed quietly. "He's too old for you."

"He's seventeen."

"And you're thirteen," I said, slightly condescendingly. "He's too old for you."

Ivy shifted awkwardly, caressing the rim of her bowl with her finger. "I bet Chris is too old for you."

"Probably," I shrugged. I finished my toast while I slid my jacket on. "Mind if we swing by Atomic before we go?"

Ivy nodded and hopped off her stool. "Sure."

-/_At Atomic Comics_/-

"Hey, Ive, what's up?" Ian greeted my little sister who graciously waved at him from the Coffee Hut line. His greenish eyes met mine as I cocked a brow at him. "What?" I said.

"You know what." He smirked at me. "Well...?"

I huffed, moving some hair from my face. "I guess."

"You guess as in, oh yes Ian, I will happily do your bidding?"

I glared at him. "Yeah."

He pumped his fist and made a small, obnoxious noise of triumph. He cracked his knuckles before sweeping his eyes over my attire. "You put no effort into yourself, do you?"

"What? What's wrong with it?" Jeans and a wife beater; it's a classic look!

He grunted. "There's too much denim going on here."

"Fuck you, you're in, like, sweatpants!"

"Men can rock anything," he explained. "No one cares how we look." He gestured at my jacket. "Take that thing off. It's ninety degrees out."

I did as I was told and threw it over the counter before crossing my arms childishly. The twenty-year-old little child shook his head, eyes landing on my bandana-wrapped wrist. "Still sore?"

"Yeah, kinda." I bit my lip as I leaned over the counter. "You sure this is a good idea, E?"

"Yes."

"I sense failure."

"I sense fear."

My uninjured hand smacked dully against his chest as Ivy sauntered over to us. She passed me my iced coffee as the bell dinged in the background. I gave Ian a questioning glance as I spun the straw leisurely through the all-too-thin liquid of my "Ice Cap". I'd gotten rather attached to these Canadian drinks when I had visited my Memaw over Christmas.

"It's not him," he assured me, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who?" Ivy smirked. "You mean Chris?"

"Who's Chris?" Katie asked as she stood to my left, waving at someone behind us. She took a sip of the drink I graciously offered her, blue eyes darting between the three of us.

"Carrie's boyfriend," the others chimed.

My eye twitched. "_He. Is not. My boyfriend_!"

The newcomer grinned teasingly, "Oh, he's totally her-"

I cut her off. "Katie."  
"Yeah?"

"I have bear mace."

"Oh my god, will you let that go!?" Ian chuckled. "You're not allowed to threaten people with that until you actually use it."

"Fuck you, Julian!"

Katie nodded, shifting her gaze around me to Ivy. "We should give mystery boy a cutesy nickname." She smirked as the little brat grinned. "What'd you say his name was again?"

"Chris."

"I have no little sister," I declared, before pausing awkwardly and adding, "except Tanis, and her tiny butt's still on my shit list, too."

"Cutey D'Adorkable."

The three of us froze, simultaneously turning to stare at Ian.

"What?" He shrugged. "I have cutesy nicknames for everyone."

"Really?" Katie asked, slightly disturbed (as we all were) as she spun her tennis racket in her hands. "Why?"

"I stand behind a counter six hours a day, Katiebell. I get bored."

As we shook off our nausea, Katie turned back to me. "So, I was just wondering if you wanted to have a match today."

My eyes followed her racket as she waved it in front of me. "Maybe later, 'round four or so?"

"Sure! I'll just meet you back here?"

I nodded, and looped arms with Ivy. "Later."

-/-/-

I thought the audition went pretty well. Ivy got up there and sang her little lungs out, and although I may have been a little biased, she kicked everyone else's ass. We sat through a few of the others out of respect, though I spent most of the time counting ceiling tiles.

It's not my fault I've never had the attention span one needs for live theatre. My sister was enrapt by the performers, even the bad ones. She'd always had a passion for that kind of thing, something I severely lacked.

Passion, that is. I can't think of a single thing in my life that I would sit still for three hours for. I'd tried my hand at a few things; gymnastics was the only one that stuck and even then I didn't really enjoy it. I did it because my mom was so happy I was involved in something. That was probably because I had sucked so much out of her wallet trying my hand at things like art classes, guitar lessons, swim classes, magic... one rather unfortunate incident involving my six-year-old self owning a hamster named Jolly....

I blinked out of my zone as Ivy nudged me. "We should go."  
"What? Why?"

Brown eyes blinked down at me as she stood, arms crossed. "Because it's three-thirty."

"Wow, really?"

"Mhm."

This was pretty much what my day was like; a blur. I briefly remember Katie kicking my ass at tennis and telling me about her escapades that suddenly revolved around the now 'gay rape victim' Dave Lizewski. Apparently she had forgotten that time in ninth grade when he had tried to cop a feel on me at one of her house parties, but whatever. I could have a little chat with him about this later.

It annoyed me she could be so gullible, but if she was happy, I wasn't going to be the one to ruin it for her. Besides, it'd be much more entertaining for it to just unravel on its own. A smile pulled at my lips as we entered Atomic, Ian waiting patiently behind the counter for us.

"- and there he is now; Dave!" Katie smiled.

A familiar face framed by shaggy dark hair looked up. A grin almost split his face in two as he waved eagerly to Katie. "Hey!"

Todd moved his bag to the side as I slid into the booth next to him. "Hey, Toddie."

"Hey, Care." His brown eyes narrowed at me as I took the cookie off his paper plate. "I was eating that," he protested.

"That's right." I took a bite of it, raking my hand through his hair as I did so. "You _were_ eating that."

"You suck."

"Your mother."

He blew a raspberry at me before snatching it back. "That's it, the wedding's off."

"Psh, like I'd ever marry you now," I spat, elbowing him softly in the side.

We kept our stares icy before Katie joined in on the conversation. "You're a little too late on that proposal renewal there, Todd."

"What? Why?" He slung his arm around my shoulders tightly. "No one takes my love pig."

"Love pig.... I should've known you were the one who told Tanis that...." I muttered.

The female brunette across from us smiled. "She's got a man now."

"Aw," Dave cooed, "does little Carmen have a boyfriend?"

"_You_ want to judge _me_ on _my_ supposed sexual deviousness there, Davie?"

That wiped the smirk off his face as Todd began to snicker.

"_Carrie_!" My head snapped up as Ian finally realized I was there.

I ripped the cookie from Todd's mouth, muttering a quick "Gotta go-" before jogging into the back room.

As Ian led me out back, I knew this was going to be an interesting night.


	6. Cassie

The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it

-**Flyleaf**

I rolled my neck on my shoulders, the blind fold effectively cutting off my vision. Ian hadn't made so much as a noise for the last minute and a half and I was effectively paranoid.

"Ian? What's the point of this exercise?"

"Huh?"

I snatched my blind fold off to see him flipping through a Batman comic a few feet in front of me.

While sitting in a lawn chair.

"_Ian!_" I hollered, "_what the_ **fuck**?!"

He smirked. "I just wanted to see how long it would take you to get suspicious."

"I'm going to break your thumbs, Julian."

"You do that, but first…" He reached under the flimsy-looking chair and pulled out a box. "Got you a birthday present."

"My birthday's not for a month, Jules." I crossed over to him, eying his face curiously. "What is it?"

"Say please."

"Please." He passed me the box and my face paled at its contents.

"It's not what you think."

"Really?" I glanced up at him. "Because it looks like a gun."

"Well, okay, it is what you think, but still, it's not."

"That's good, because you know my dad's one of the honorable cops, right?"

Ian nodded. "Right. Which is why I got you a tranquilizer gun. All the stop motion action without the guilt."

I heaved a sigh of relief before I felt an amused smirk pull at my lips. "Where'd you get a tranq gun?"

"E-Bay."

"Fuck off, really?"

He nodded sincerely. "Yep. Cost me eighty bucks, so you better use it."

"What'll you do when we run out of cartridges?" I asked, turning it over in my hands. It looked identical to a regular gun, just with an elongated barrel. It wasn't a lightweight brand, but I could handle it. I pointed it at his leg.

"Don't even think about it."

I smirked as I pulled the trigger. "I told you I'd get you back for that boy friend thing."

-/-/-

I tilted my head to the right, following the green-clad vigilante with my eyes. I'd found him after about an hour of looking. So far he hadn't done anything very exciting…and from what I could tell, he was lost.

I dropped down from the ledge I was sitting on to land on the fire escape. It made a loud clanging noise, and his head snapped up to me.

"Everything alright there, Kick Ass?"

He cleared his throat and stood a little straighter as I leaned over the railing. "Fine. Move along, miss."

I rolled my eyes, kicking the stairs down. Again there was an obnoxious clang, and I descended them quickly. "Fine?"

"That's right." His head was held high and his voice slightly familiar. "Move alo-"

"You've been stumbling around this block for over an hour and you think everything is fine." I crossed my arms at him.

"Oh my god." He blinked. The orange light from the street lamps hit his eyes, the glint reflecting an odd, bluish colour back up at me.

I looked around, expecting some kind of trouble. "What?"

"You're the Harpy, right?"

How I hated that fucking name. "That's me," I drawled, hoping he didn't take my sarcasm for annoyance.

"I saw you on the news last night." He shook his head - I suppose to show his approval - and a grin seemed to stretch under his mask. "You were awesome."

"Likewise." I raked my eyes over his costume. "Is- is that a wet suit?"

"Scuba."

"Ah," I nodded. "Very nice."

"Thanks. Yours looks a lot more…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "...professional."

I shrugged. "It's easier for women to find leather suits, I imagine."

Kick Ass nodded his agreement. There was a strained pause before I cleared my throat. "So, where ya headed?"

"Huh?" His eyes went back to my face. Apparently, he had been admiring Ian's handwork with his fancy cross bust stitching. "Oh, well, I got this email from this girl. I guess this guy's been stalking her..."

I pushed some of the synthetic black hair from my mask. "Need any help?"

"Sure!" His mask shifted and the smile was back. "I mean, it's kind of a quiet night…I don't think anyone would notice if we were together." He reached into his…pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper.

"Wow, how desperate and lonely are you?" I asked, shaking my head as I took it from him. "You're way different than I thought you'd be."

"Likewise," he teased. At least, I thought he was teasing…Expressions are kind of hard to gauge with masks on.

"Okay," I nodded, "now I see the problem. This is Hamilton Court; you're looking for Hamilton Drive."

Kick Ass let out an embarrassed laugh and I was quick to reassure him that it was a common mistake. "Are you from around here or something?" he asked, cocking his head to the side as we began to stroll along the back alleys.

"Or something…" My dad had taken me out on patrols with him in this area, but he didn't need to know that. "We should get going." _…because I have no idea how long it will be before Julian wakes up and hunts me down._

He nodded getting a more serious edge to his gaze and I motioned with a gloved hand for him to keep up as I started to jog.

-/-/-

I'm willing to admit that I became slightly apprehensive when the large black man laughed at us. And I'll also admit that I was a little surprised when the scumbag's girlfriend rubbed her tits at us.

What I was not expecting, however, was for Kick Ass to threaten to break the dude's legs. My brows raised and I stared at him, mouth rightfully ajar. "What?"

"What'd you say, you little prick?!" Eddie snapped.

The idiot faltered at that, and I didn't blame him. He seemed just as shocked as I was by the words that had prematurely flown from his mouth. Blue eyes darted to mine and I nodded, slipping my hand into the back of my 'utility' belt. It was actually just a regular one I had stuck the gun in, but it wo- _Aw, hell no_.

I winced as Kick Ass whipped out a can of pepper spray. Next thing I know we're being put _down_.

The broad jumped me, effectively knocking me on my back. Sharp cat-like nails clawed at my mask and neck while I fruitlessly tried to buck her off my hips. Baring my teeth, I began to snap at her like a feral animal, biting and scratching anything I could get my hands on. Her hands pinned my shoulders and I felt obscenities-some even too dirty for me to repeat- rise in my throat. Soon enough, they were being screamed at her as I shoved one of her hands off, sending her off balance as my elbow smashed her throat.

She gasped for air, hand clutching her throat in what I could only assume was an attempt to open up her air passageway. Sitting up quickly, I leaned over her. "Oh my god, are you-"

"You little bitch!" she choked, slapping me harshly as I went to help her. The _cunt_.

I grabbed a fistful of her hair. "That's it, gloves off, motherfucker!"

Straddling her with more than a bit of difficulty, I drew my fist back. I got the chance to hear the satisfying crunch of her nose before the pain registered in my knuckles. It was when I drew back again that I realized what was happening on the other side of the room.

Kick Ass was getting his head rammed into a wall. Groaning, I rolled off her and sprinted over to the thugs. Diving on one of their backs, I grunted as the bastard drove me into a wall... with what my dad would call 'excessive force'.

God, why had I agreed to this!? I should've just kept walking when I noticed the little prick-

My thoughts stopped short as the thumping ended and the stars that sparkled in my blurred vision faded back into reality as the man in front of me fixated on a small child...who had just impaled Eddie's chest with what looked like a sword. Not having ever seen anything like that before, I decided I liked what was sure to be a concussion more than a gaping hole in my chest. Harshly shoving the man from me, my hand whipped to the back of my belt and clutched... air. My eyes widened as the girl continued her rampage.

Where the fuck was my tranq gun?!

"What the fuck?" Kick Ass breathed, looking up at me expectantly. I shrugged helplessly, jaw dropped and just as shocked as he was. "Did you bring her?!"

I shook my head again and winced as she shot her arm out, a pocket blade shooting from her hand and directly into a junkie's genitals.

I dropped down next to him and threw my arms over my head. Soon enough, a pair of warm arms were pulling me tightly against a chest, and I found myself clutching to him like a child to a teddy bear. "_What the fuck_!?" he breathed in my ear, repeating it over and over to himself as the girl continued her rampage.

I kept quiet to refrain from shrieking as the final dead body hit the floor. Turning my head toward the door, I watched as the woman who had attacked me lay motionless. She had two large stab wounds in her back, her blood becoming a crimson puddle around the doorway.

We stared at her, and I finally seemed to find my voice, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. It was rather idiotic. "Hot damn, girl! What?! We're in, like, 'Nam or somethin'?!"

She advanced on us, and Kick Ass tensed immediately. The canister that had gotten us into all this trouble in the first place was now directed at her. "I have pepper spray!" he squeaked as threateningly as he could.

The smell of blood hit me like a truck and I gagged momentarily. Rubbing my eyes, I shook Kick Ass's arm off me, appreciating the cool rush from the lack of contact.

"Chill." Her voice was higher than I expected. "We're on the same team here, Kick Ass."

The girl's eyes shifted to me and I saluted. "They call me the Harpy, I guess."

"I know who you are," she told me in an almost haughty voice. "I have cable, ya know."

I tilted my head at her, ignoring my nausea. "How old are you?"

"Eleven and a half."

My mind flickered back to Ivy who was only a few years older and my heart sank slightly. I didn't say anything, though. Instead, I just stood up. My eyes followed her as she made her way across the room, gathering money and coke that was left behind. Kick Ass seemed to be gathering his thoughts on the floor, but stood slightly begrudgingly anyway.

He gently took hold of my arm and pulled me back toward the door. "Let's get out of here," the man- No, wait. I stared at him. It was a lot easier to see him in the well-lit room. He was young.... My age, maybe. Blue eyes laced with tears shone down at me and I felt him tug a little harder. "Come on."

"We can't just leave her." I kept my tone sullen, looking back at the kid as she continued to collect around the room. "I mean, what if-"

"Hey, idiots."

We turned our attention to her. She was halfway out the window. "Can't use the front door any more, come on."

I nodded when Kick Ass looked down at me for reassurance, and we followed the girl out onto the roof.

"Wait!" he called, looking down at her questioningly. "What's your name?"

She smirked, her masked eyes glittering with amusement. "I'm Hit Girl." She turned to look at the giant billboard behind her. A lone man stood on the grates, a finger to his lips in a quieting motion. "And that's Big Daddy." Hit Girl started to run toward the ledge. "Come on!"

I didn't follow, but Kick Ass did. However, he froze halfway as the child leaped off, landing gracefully on the other side... the next building's rooftop. I took a few deep breaths as he came back over.

"We-we should probably get out of here," he said with a catch in his voice.

"Kick Ass?"

"Yeah?"

I looked up at him. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

And with that, I promptly vomited onto his yellow hiking boots.

A/N: just want to give a shout out to my wicked awesome beta reader, Iwin Ulose!


	7. Anna Molly

A cloud hangs over this city by the sea,  
I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be,  
Out there and sober as a well for loneliness,  
Please do persist girl its time we met and made, a mess

-**Incubus**

I didn't go home that night. Instead I called my mom from a pay phone and told her I was staying over at Ian's. She was a little worried, and asked if we (as in me and my mother) were fighting.

I told her we weren't. She believed me. But I think she knew something was wrong. Like Ian did. Yes, he was lecturing me and whining about being tranquilized like a common rhino, but he was very calm about it. Everything was spoke in a harsh 'I'm not mad, just disappointed' tone as he helped me peel off my costume. The back of my legs ached from those stupid boots and I asked if he would find me some more practical ones. He said he would as he tended to the bruises on my back. Blinking heavily, it took me a moment to register the two new entities in the room.

"Harpy?"

My blue eyes focused, and I snapped out of my daze. "Hit Girl?"

"Why are you here? And naked…" she asked, seeming surprised by my nudity.

"It's freeing," I murmured sarcastically. Desperate to cover myself up, I shook the wet, cool towel off my back and wrapped it around my chest...not that there was much to cover in that area anyway. "How'd you-"

"Followed this," Big Daddy interrupted, holding up a familiar looking pistol- complete with elongated barrel. "This is the residence of one, Julian Angette?"

"It is," Our eyes darted to the door way where Ian stood, glock posed at the ready. "Who wants to know?"

"We mean you no harm my friend." I swear to god, Big Daddy was doing an Adam West impression or something, "but we must-"

"Make sure your existence remains unknown, got'cha." Ian cocked the gun, keeping it perfectly level at the man's neck, "now get the fuck away from her."

"Psh," Hit Girl scoffed, "You think we'd come here unarmed?"

"Probably not," My hero reasoned, teal eyes still a little glazed over. A side effect that hinted the tranq was still lingering. "but your throat's pretty open now isn't it?"

"Calm down, E." I suppressed my wince as I sat up, "They come in peace. I think."

"That we do, young lady." The rather large man set the gun on the night stand. "but to insure our protection, you understand we'll need some collateral?"

I blinked up at me, Ian clearing doing the same across the room. "Like what?"

"Like a name." Hit Girl answered, her light eyes swept the room. They landed on a discarded wallet, and she snatched it up pretty quickly. "I'll let you say it first," She smirked at me, "It'll make it more fun in case you bullshit us."

"A, that's not my wallet, and B, I'm too tired to lie." I rolled my shoulders, feeling every muscle in my back twitch and pang with painful resistance. "My name is Carmen Wilken."

Big Daddy's head cocked curiously to the side and he began to survey me once again. I tightened the towel further. "As in Travis Wilken? He asked.

It was my turn to be suspicious. I locked eyes with him, narrowing my own I asked him how he knew my father.

"You father is a very honorable man." He nodded, to show his approval. His mask was almost as hard to read as Kick Ass'. "a good cop. One of the few good cops left in this city."

"That he is, Dark Knight, that he _is_."

"I doubt he would want his daughter running amuck, crusading as a masked vigilante." He said, making him actually sound (well, minus the lame drawl of course) quite a bit like my dad.

Ian glanced at me, obviously thinking the same thing. "You sound an awful lot like a cop."

"Not a cop," Hit Girl said, "a superhero."

She smiled at him, and I could see behind the mask. She was a lot like Tanis. Daddy's little girl that is. It was cute. Even if she was a tad homicidal. "What the fuck are you lookin' at?" She snapped, looking at me like I was something unpleasant she had scrapped off the bottom of her combat boots.

"Nothing." I shook my head, I had to be concussed. This little chick was nothing like Tanis. "And I'm sure my dad's just glad I'm not running around with boys or getting pregnant."

"That may be true," Big Daddy said, "regardless, make sure you protect yourself."

Ian finally lowered his gun. The questioning paranoia still lay behind his eyes, but it was safely tucked away for now.

"You can start by not being so stupid." Hit Girl was smirking again, and I got the same feeling I get whenever someone who barely reaches my shoulder smirks at me; annoyed. "You know the cops could've traced that right back to you? I mean, we did."

"Mhm." I laid back on the bed as I realized I was in for a lecture. My shoulder blades practically creaked, but I ignored them.

She glared at me and I smiled weakly back. She was kind of adorable. With that little mask- thank god the endorphins finally kicked in. "You're lucky we took pity on your ass and brought it back."

"Thank you." I could feel my eyes starting to close, but fought to stay awake. "Can I have it back now?"

"Don't you give that back to her!" Ian snapped. Pointing at me with one finger he proclaimed, "she's too irres-"

The dart wedged itself in his leg and I grinned as he collapsed on to the shag beige carpet. "Thank you Hit Girl."

"Anytime."

Big Daddy remained silent on the topic of his, what I can only assume to be daughter, tranquilizing a young man. "Now, Harpy-"

"Call me Carrie." I corrected, glancing around the bed for a blanket. "Harpy sounds too much like Harlot."

"That it does." Big Daddy agreed, "we like you, _Carrie_, but we don't _trust_ you."

"Likewise." I said, my voice taking a tired drawl as I pushed some of my long –too long, even if it barely passed my shoulders- blonde hair from my eyes. "Guess you'll know where to find me now, huh?"

"Yep." Hit Girl nodded. "Evening, noon and night."

I stared at her. She stared back. "Great." I muttered. "Just great."  
"If you ever need to contact us, just put it on your website that you're _on vacation_, we'll contact you from there."

"I don't have a website."

They looked at each other, "you don't?"

"No. I can barely get my computer to work half the time."

"Hm. Well, then, contact Kick Ass, and tell _him_ to go _on vacation_." Big Daddy nodded, straightened himself out and shouted(with little to no warning, I might add), "Hit Girl back to headquarters!"

She smirked at me, and I saluted back at her as they ducted out the window and into the cool night air.

My eyes landed on Ian's limp body and I sighed. Rolling onto my stomach I pulled the green and blue comforter over my head. Then drifted off into a fitful sleep as I feebly tried to rid my mind of the sound of the dead bodies as the hit the ground.

-/_The Next Morning_/-

Atomic Comics was all but empty (I had scared the boys out a few minutes ago-goddamn Marty the Perverted Martyr, goddamn him) as I kicked my feet up on to the counter. The easel rocked unsteadily a moment before correcting itself. The small piece I was repairing slid to the side and I all but growled before pushing it back into place with small tongs.

Stupid watch. Stupid Ian. With his stupid guilt and stupid tone and stupid easily tranquilized legs.

Sighing, I used the tiny pin to shift the gages to their appropriate places. I'd always had a knack for basic mechanics. It was entertaining enough, I guess, but I wouldn't take it past anything more than a half hearted hobby. Tilting my head, the make shift work station moved slightly, but I didn't look up from the watch as a voice spoke.

"Are-are you running the till?"

I felt a fine heat rise under my cheeks and I looked up at Chris, if that was his real name, and recited what Ian had told me to say. "Yes, I am currently at your service and willing to do any such thing so long it does not require the exchange of sexual favors for currency."

So maybe I improvised a little. His brows shot up and he blushed, stuttering out a response. "I, I wasn't going to ask you to!"

"Why not?" I challenged, smiling teasingly at him. When he began to shuffle awkwardly, I softened my expression, "just kidding, kiddo, breathe."

He seemed to calm himself rather quickly, and looked over his shoulder to his large friend. I looked over as well, and waved. He waved back, which completely made my day. Well, next to Cutey D'Adorkable talking to me. Clearing his throat, Chris turned back to me. He met my eyes evenly and I forced the grin off my face. "So, has someone asked you to do, you know, that?"

"Only Marty," I shrugged, carefully moving the easel off my lap. I kept my feet up though, as it eased the throbbing tension in my lower back and rib cage. "But he has mommy issues so I guess that makes it okay."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

His dark brown eyes –oh how I am a sucker for a boy with brown eyes, but I digress- glanced at my handiwork. "What're you doing?"

"Ian's bidding." I groaned, shifting uncomfortably on the hard plastic chair. "I'm like, totally his bitch forever now."

"Oh, he's like, your boy friend?" He poked a bobble head with his index finger. Eyes meeting mine only momentarily before going back to it.

"Why does everyone think that?!" I snapped, instinctively to myself. I wasn't snapping at him per say, but-seriously why did everybody say that?! Whatever. "No, lord no."

He nodded, "oh, okay."

I didn't like this. This felt awkward. I stuck my hand out to him, "I'm Carrie."

He dropped his gaze to my hand, probably to admire my sparkling baby blue nail polish, before smiling and shaking it. "Chris."

I'm girly enough to admit my heart skipped a beat when he smiled at me. And I'll admit that his lisp was cute as well. Beaming at him I noticed he wasn't holding any comics. "So, what brings you to Atomic Comics today, Christopher?"

A wider smile tugged at his lips as he shrugged, "just looking around."

"You looking for anything particular?" I asked, honestly trying to flirt, and probably failing. It's what happens when you go to an all girls school. Social interactions with boys your own age become…a little bit off kilter.

Chris shook his head, "nope."

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Why?" He tilted his head as I whipped out a deck of cards, "oh."

"You guys want to play?" The inquiry about his intimating friend was out of politeness. I could care less if the scary bastard wanted to play cards with me, I got him to _wave_.

His expression brightened for a moment before falling. "I can't. My dad-"

I stared at him briefly expecting an answer before I shrugged it off. Personal boundaries, I could understand that. Maybe his dad had like cancer or something. "Next time?"

"Next time." He promised, his smile returning as his phone beeped. Pulling it out, Chris grimaced before becoming rather sheepish. "I gotta go."

As I sat up a little straighter I nodded. "Alright, catch ya later, Chris."

"Later, Carrie." He said, sighing as he disappeared from the shop. I watched him go with a pang of melancholy before grabbing the laptop from under the counter.

May as well look up my new ally.

_Hello my name is Kick Ass. I am a masked crime fighter… _

**A/N**: Okay, sorry for the delay, and any grammar mistakes, this one went un beta read. Tell me what'cha think of the new developments and I'll try to get the next one out faster, even though, again, Chris will not be in it. But he was be heavy in the following one.


	8. Hello Goodbye

Hey goodbye, I guess I messed up again.  
Thought I'd change, but still I'm the way I am.  
I know I'll always be the same and I accept the blame.  
For the sorry state that I'm in.

-**Live on Arrival**

By the time the next week had drawn to a close, I was effectively beat. School was drawing to a close, and between exams, presentations and on the side crime fighting…well, let's just say the only thing keeping me from collapsing was Ian's unwavering faith in me.

Well, that and I was still expecting some sort of revenge for the whole tranquilizer stunt. So, all in all, sleep was not an option around him. Not that I could sleep any way, with the night terrors I'd been having. Every time my eyes shut, I saw the woman in red, lying in a pool of her own blood. Every time I twitched, a shiver of guilt ran down my spine as one of pain shot up it.

I briefly considered asking my dad about this. I mean, he'd killed people before, in the line of duty anyway, and even though I hadn't raised a hand in violence(unless you count that ass whooping I gave the skank minutes before her demise) I was still rather having serious repercussions from it.

-/_Atomic Comics_/-

My head lay on the cool counter top of the table. Dave tapped his key board with a rhythmic flare that I could just make him out through the glare of the window. We're not friends. I mean, I like him and apart from a few incidents I've never had any real problem with him. Not to mention his playing gay ploy was causing me endless amusement. He was your typical friend of a friend. But since two of my closest, well, closest acquaintances any way, (Ian is my only real friend, weep for me), liked him, I figured I could give him a shot.

"What 'cha doin' there, Lizzie?"

he glanced over at me. A pleasant, albeit slightly surprised, smile crossing his rather feminine lips. "Nothin'."

I returned the gesture, chuckling quietly. "Oh god, you're not looking at porn are you?"

"In public?" He feigned horror, "I would never, Carrie." His slender fingers paused over the keys. "Where is everybody, anyway?"

"Probably off having lives, Davie."

"Stop that."

I quirked a brow at him, "stop what?"

"With the embarrassing nicknames."

"Oh, sorry."

Dave nodded, shaggy hair falling over his glasses. "It's okay."

"Katie's got the needle exchange, and Todd's got that camping trip with his dad." I explained, sitting up. I rested my chin on my hand, "lucky bastard."

The boy across from me laughed slightly, and the familiar clicking started back up. "Yeah. He's the only guy I know who can convince his dad to write him a slip to go camping."

"During exams no less," I sighed, making Dave winced as I cracked my aching back. "You still doing exams or did you finish them last week like Katie?"

"One more to go." He said. He took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "Computer sciences, you?"

I shrugged, pushing my head band up to rid some hair from my eyes. "We're just finishing up presentations."

"You go to that catholic school, right?" He went on as I nodded, "with like, no boys?"

"That's the one." I looked down at my uniform, typical blue plaid kilt and white button up shirt, "it sucks."

His blue eyes softened, as did his voice, "oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Oh, this boy really was a sweetheart. I could see why Toddie hung out with him. "Not your fault," I said. "You like your school?"

"Apart from setting the metal detectors off every day, yeah I like it just fine."

I tilted my head at him, eying him with curiosity. "Your school has metal detectors?"

"Yep."

"And you, sweetest boy in all the land, set them off regularly?"

Dave's cheeks flamed at the compliment, I heard him try to subtly clear his throat. "I have a few metal plates."

"Oh," I nodded, understanding I tapped my nose, "from your _rape_?"

He glared at me. All bitterness and maybe even a hint of annoyed embarrassment. "I'm gonna get some napkins."

"And I'm gonna fuck around with your laptop." I chirped. He just rolled his eyes and kept walking. He was on the Kick Ass Myspace page. I eyed it for updates a minute before realizing the Sign Out in the corner.

Flicking my eyes over to Dave, gathering a few napkins and sugar packets, I went back to the screen. My tongue clicked. Maybe he was just checking out the profile? But that theory was shot down as I realized it said Manage Albums instead of just View Pictures of Kick Ass…

They were similar, I suppose, with those oddly coloured eyes and familiar lips…hm. The Harpy would have to investigate further. Shrugging, I typed in a Tetris search to avoid suspicion. He slid across from me, back into his seat.

"So," I hit the A button, shifting the small piece into a more movable shape, "I take it you're a Kick Ass fan?"

Dave didn't meet my eyes right away. Instead he fiddled with a sugar packet. "I-I just like what he stands for."

"Kicking ass?" I inquired, glaring at the screen as another row started without my notice. "Or the whole, standing up for what's right, thing?"

"The second one." He said, smirking a little, "Are you a fan?"

"Nah, I think this whole superhero thing is just a phase the kid's going through." I met his gaze head on. "Hopefully he'll stop before he hurts himself too badly, or gets himself killed."

Dave looked down at his coffee, "I guess."

"Same with that girl, the Harlot." I shook my head, hoping I seemed more convincing to him than myself, "seriously, where are the parents?"

He locked stared with me, tilting his head slightly. "Are-" he shook his head, "never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"Nothing, hey, is it true you're going out with Chris D'Amico?"

My eyes widened, "I am?"

"Yeah, that's what Todd said anyway." He explained, "how'd you get by the body guard?"

"Body guard?" The statement echoed out of my mouth before I could stop it.

It was his turn for his brows to lift, only in surprise. "Yeah, I mean, you didn't notice the body builder that follows him around?"

"I assumed they were friends!"

"Chris D'Amico doesn't have friends." Dave said, completely secure in his logic, "no one can get near him."

"Why not?" I thought back to the cute nervous boy and briefly wondered if he had some kind of terminal disease. I hope not because that would really put a damper on our relationship. Not that we had one…yet.

The look he was giving me suggested that I was some kind of idiot. "Because he's a D'Amico." He drawled slowly.

"Okay…" I shrugged him off, going back to my game, "since you got to pry into my persona; business, does this mean I get to pry into yours?"

"Um, I guess," I could see him giving me the doe eyes through the window's reflection.

"I'll be gentle," I swore, smirking with a deviousness. "What's up with the gay ploy?"

Dave's eyes set in to two narrow slits. "It's not a ploy."

"Rouse then, whatever."

The boy heaved a sigh, shrugging weakly before sitting back against the booth. "It's just- I saw an opportunity and I took it ya know?"

"Sure," I nodded, "but, you can see how this is totally going to blow up in your face, right?"

"Yeah, but if it gets me some quality time with Katie, maybe-"

"She'll fall just as hopelessly in love with you as you are with her?" I finished.

"You know, you're a lot smarter than you seem."

"Maybe you're just predictable." My shoulders bobbed with disinterest. "Besides, I go to an all girls school," I met his eyes over the screen, "I've developed a knack for sensing drama. It has kept me out of many'a cat fight."

He laughed but stopped when he noticed my placid expression. "Oh."

"Indeed." My phone beeped and I held up a finger, "one moment please."

"Of course, no problem."

I glanced at the text: _Is that chris_?

Only two people texted me in full, understandable English. Mom and Gary. I froze, sweeping my eyes out the window. If Dave observed my odd behavior, he didn't seem to care. My gaze finally landed on a familiar pair of green eyes, waving at me from our family sedan. I shook my head firmly, but a smile tugged at my lips.

"Whose that?" The teenager who may or may not be Kick Ass inquired.

"My mom." I grabbed my back pack, addressing him as I stood. "Look, I gotta go."

"Okay, I'll see you around?"

"Sure." I saluted him as I pushed the glass door open, and darted out into the street. My mom was waiting patiently behind the wheel for me. Her light reddish blonde hair was pulled back into a loose bun, and some strands framed her face. "You're here early," I said, running a hand through my own hair.

"Gare's picking Tanis up, so I thought we could catch Soylent Green," She turned her blinker on, "it's playing this aft' at the First Street Plaza."

"Trying to turn me over to the enemy, huh?" I smirked, "you know I got work tonight."

She shrugged, "I figured since it's the end of the year, you could take some time off. I mean, I know Mimi wants to see you-"

"Memaw called!" The shriek was out of delight, and I bounced happily in my seat a moment, before calming. "What'd she say?"

Mom nodded, "You're going down there next week. Ivy's got that play and Tanis has camp so they can't go." Mimi was Gary's mom, and though we were not blood related, she was the only grandmother I'd ever known. But since she lived in Calgary, I only got to see her during the summer, and the odd Christmas.

"Sweet," I cracked my back again, electing a worried glance from my mother. "It's fine."

"You've been doing that all week," She sighed, "maybe you should see a doctor."

"Mom, I'm fine, it was just a little spill down the stairs." It concerned me how easily I could lie to her, but if it protected her feelings, I reasoned with myself that, that made it okay.

She looked doubtful, but said nothing on the topic. Instead she went back to her maternal duties, i.e embarrassing the ever loving shit out of me. "So," Her tone was playful, "was that Chris?"

"No, that was Dave Lizewski."

"The gay one?"

I shook my head, mock condescendingly, "no, the wannabe gay one."

"Ah, bet Ian loves him."

Giggling, I shook my head as we stopped at a red light. A silence fell over us and she cleared her throat in a familiar gesture. The questions would come next. I knew what was coming, what this outing was really about. It wasn't the sex talk, as I was expecting, but something far worse.

"You'd-you'd tell me if anything was wrong, right Carmen?"

I remained quiet. So she continued, "Because even if you didn't want to talk to me, or your dad, or Gary- you could call Mimi."

"Is that why I'm going down there?" My eyes widened slightly, "mom, I told you nothing's wrong!"

"You've just been spending so much time at Ian's and you've been sleeping at the oddest hours-" Her voice cracked slightly, "you've got all these bruises and excuses, Care."

"Mom-"

"Just-just tell me what's wrong."

I opened my mouth to speak when a horn honked behind us. She let out a small sound of remorse before pulling back into traffic.

A/N: Again, not beta read, I'm not sure where he's at right now…whatever. Anyways, I just wanted you guys to get a handle on Carrie's home life. I hate when fanfics have an oc and just make them orphans or living on their own. Not every teen is an angsty runaway!

The next chapter will have a Daria reference as that is my fave show.


	9. Undercover

And you held and then you tried  
I could never find another  
If you walk me to the car park  
I won't go  
And we held and then we tried  
There was hardly lust between us  
I will love you  
I won't let go

-Pete Yorn

I could understand my mother's apprehension. I've never been the most stable kid. I used to get in fights a lot, and when I wasn't fighting they, mom and Gary, were getting phone calls from the school because I wouldn't 'engage' the other children.

I think it was just a nice way of saying I was a pitiful loner. Come to think of it, it was hardly nice…I could remember a few of the teachers subjecting me to psychiatric testing.

Stupid ink blots. It wasn't my fault the only thing I could ever see was black smudges! I think my mom was just scared I was going back to my more or less reclusive state. Even though it was the exact opposite; I found myself instigating conversation, even adding to it with people outside my comfort zone. To be perfectly honest, I knew the Harpy has something to do with it.

That sounds a bit schizophrenic, but that's what it felt like. Like I could do or say or think or _be_ anything I wanted and it didn't matter because I had a mask on. It was comforting. It was a confidence boost.

With this freedom in mind, I smiled to myself as Chris walked into Atomic Comics. If I could be myself at night, why couldn't I be myself during the day? I waved with one hand, noting his body guard's absence. The idea of illness spun around my mind like a frightened bird, but I pushed the thought away.

"Hey."

"Hey, Chrissy."

He blushed fiercely at the pet name, and a grin sprung to my features. He shifted a moment, perhaps uncomfortably, perhaps not, before speaking, "I like your shirt."

"Thank you," I pulled at it. It was Gary's shirt, but he didn't need to know that. I tilted my head, noting his typical black jacket, with what looked to be red flannel underneath. "Why do you always look so…fancy?" He glanced down at himself, asking what I meant. "I mean a jacket's a bit formal for a comic shop." I told him, playing with the hem of the Wolverine t-shirt I was wearing.

"I just- I usually come here right after school," He explained, fiddling with an action figure(Ian made sure I didn't refer to them as dolls whilst I was behind the counter) with somewhat shaky hands.

Nodding, I let out a quiet hum of understanding. "Private?"

"Yeah." He sighed, and looked up at me. Chris stared at me a moment, and I allowed it. As the days went on, I had found myself less self conscious, even a little happier…and if the cute boy wanted to stare at me, who was I to deny him? "You go to that catholic school right?"

"That I do, well, for three more days anyway." I drummed my fingers on the counter, "and another year after that. Then I'm home free."

He nodded, seeming a tad unsure about speaking to me. Not that I blamed him. "Do you enjoy it?"

I met his eyes with a simple gaze. "Well, we don't have any cute brown eyed boys to look at but, it's alright I guess."

"Oh."

"I was referring to you." I told him.

Another pink twinge rose under his collar. "I knew that."

I absentmindedly took the figure from his hands. "So, how have you been, Chris?"

"Fine." He nodded, "been trying to get some of my summer reading done so I can party over break."

"Cool."

"Do-do you like to party?" His tone was slightly desperate, and I knew he was waiting for some kind of reassurance that he had played the right card with me.

I shrugged, "not really, I mean, it's kind of hard to have fun when your family thinks random drug testing is a good idea."

"What?" His brows rose in surprise.

"Cop dad," I pointed to myself lamely, "that's me."

Chris grimaced, "your family has cops in it?"

"Mhm." I groaned, falling back on to the plastic chair I was sitting on. "They really know how to suck the fun out of a teenager's life." My blue eyes set back on him, and I wiped the annoyance from my stare. "So, any plans for the summer, besides, you know, _partying_?"

"Not yet." He lifted a shoulder weakly, leaning over the counter to take the toy from my hands. His brown eyes strayed to it as he muttered something.

"Pardon?"

"I, um I mean-" Chris swallowed, "I asked if you were working this summer."

I detected a hint of a lie, but didn't call him on it. "Yeah, but I've got a few weeks off."

"Oh?" His tone was hopeful, and I quickly shot him down by telling him I was leaving the country. "Oh."

"Indeed."

The boy chuckled, and I grinned. "So… Christopher."

"Yes?"

I bit my lip, nervously. "You don't have like…cancer, do you?"

"What?" It wasn't quite a snap, but it was close, and I flinched.

"I'm sorry, I just- you've always got that guy, and you're so endearingly pale-"

"I don't have cancer." He assured me, shaking his head with frustrated eyes.

My heart sunk in my chest as I apologized. He reassured me it was fine, but a lingering glaze of disappointment still shone in his chestnut orbs. "Is-is that why you started talking to me?"

"What? No, of course not. I started talking to you because I butt bumped you."

He smiled and it seemed all was forgiven. I pulled out the deck of cards and waved it teasingly at him.

"Please?"

Chris nodded, and I ushered him back behind the counter.

-/_Sometime Later_/-

"I don't care how cute he is, Carrie, you can't let him behind the counter!"

I rolled my eyes at Ian as I bid my good byes to a blushing Chris. "Bye, Chrissy."

"Bye," He smiled sheepishly before ducting into his car.

Sighing, I followed Ian as he went wandering down the street in the opposite direction. It was a cool night, odd for June, but not unwelcomed. "What's wrong, E?"

His teal eyes glanced at me a moment, but didn't make contact with mine. "Nothing."

"Don't lie," I nudged him playfully, "tell me. Boy trouble?"

"My dad died."

Stopping, I looked at him. I mean really looked at him. His blond hair was slightly tasseled, a mess really, and his eyes were somewhat blood shot. But I doubted it was from crying, maybe it was stress. Or insomnia. "Julian, I-I don't know what to say, baby."

"Nothing to say." He murmured, and took my hand, implying that I should keep walking. "I mean, it's not like we were close or anything."

That was an understatement. Ian and his dad talked maybe once a year, and it was usually just to wish him a merry Christmas and tell him he better not try coming home any time during the new year.

"Still, I mean, he was your dad." I squeezed his hand, but he didn't squeeze back. "You should stay with me tonight."

Ian rocked on the balls of his heels a moment. "You'll spend the night?"

"I think you should spend it at my house." I told him, gently pulling on his hand. "I think you should stay with us, until I get back. Take up my room."

He let out a scoff, "why?"

"Because you're family." I said, completely sincere. He'd spent a few weeks at my house during a couple different points of his high school career. On the couch, usually, but he was always accepted. "You know you're always welcome, Ian."

He just smiled sadly at me and squeezed my hand.

-/The Dovelyn Home/-

Needless to say, when I invited Julian to stay, I wasn't expecting to be woken up in the middle of the night by a tapping.

On my window no less. At four am. My blurred mind peeked an eye open and I noticed a familiar looking adolescent just outside my, well, window. I stared at her a long moment, than glanced down at the peacefully sleeping Ian on my floor. Rising a finger to my lips, I jerked my head. She apparently got the message and disappeared from sight. I shook my head before standing soundlessly.

I had lots of practice. I use to share a room with Ivy. The girl is a freakishly light sleeper. Grabbing a sweatshirt from the back of a computer chair (which had no business being there, as my family computer was kept in the dining room), I made my way out to the back door.

Unsurprisingly, there waited Hit Girl and Big Daddy.

"You didn't make your rounds tonight." He said.

I blinked in shock, "I have rounds?" They nodded with complete seriousness and I mimicked there action, let out a stunned, "Okay…"

"Kick Ass has also been out of the picture for some time. We were wondering if perhaps you were in cahoots?"

"Nah," I thought back to Dave, sitting completely oblivious across from me in Atomics, "I mean, not really."

"Well?" Hit Girl gave me a pointed look, "aren't you going to tell us where the fuck you've been?"

My shoulders bobbed under my heavy sweater. "Family emergency."

"Your father-"

"Has nothing to do with it, I assure you." I interrupted, "Besides, I'll be out of town for a few weeks, so I wouldn't expect to being seeing much of me."

"Where-"

"Calgary." I smirked at the young girl's disgruntled stare. "If you need to reach me, I can give you my cell number. Or you can just swing by my window. Ian'll be there…probably."

Big Daddy's eyes trained on me, ignoring my tiny speech. "I expect you shall return in due time?"

"Should be back by the tenth of July, no later." I told him, clicking my tongue, "why?"

Hit Girl grinned sadistically at me, "We'll see you on the tenth."

And with that, they disappeared into the night, leaving me alone on my steps. I hate it when they do that. I find it demeaning.

-/_Sometime Later_/-

It had taken me a few hours to pack, even with Ian and Ivy's help, as they told me all the dos and don'ts of travelling.

Apparently I was a prime candidate for what they called 'plane rape'.

I didn't think that was quite as funny as they did. But soon enough I was in Calgary, being greeted by my Memaw.

I had no idea what was going on at home.


	10. You're A God

But I've been unable  
To put you down  
I'm still learning things I ought to know by now  
It's under the table so  
I need something more to show somehow

_-_**Vertical Horizon**

_Chris D'Amico's Point of View_

There was a lot to do. For starters, I had to get fitted for the costume.

Sucked.

Then I got to try out the car.

Awesome.

Then I had to go public. In the costume- perhaps the most stressful moment of my life, with maybe the exception of my failed attempt to ask Carrie out.

Sucked.

Regardless, with my alter-ego, Red Mist, was now an icon. Which was pretty awesome, but didn't get me any further up on my dad's ranking of important people.

I sighed to myself as I typed in a few other well known superheroes in my local neighborhood. Kick Ass and The Harpy. At least if all goes well I could hold my code name over Kick Ass's head. On the other hand, the girl seemed kind of interesting. She'd only shown up in one or two news reports, but apparently she and Kick Ass had instigated some kind of crazy sexual under world. The pictures that were out there of them together, drawn or other wise…well, let's just say the word Kinky comes to mind.

-/_Atomic Comics_/-

I glanced around the shop with disinterest. Ian hadn't been in lately, and I assume Carrie was still in Canada with her…grandmother. A few familiar faces littered the booths, but no one I knew.

"-With the masked crusader himself, Red Mist."

My head rose to look at the screen that hung above the small café. A smirk fell over my lips as a rather sexy little thing asked the guy behind the counter to turn up the volume. A hush fell over the room when he obeyed, everyone turning to face the television.

Rob nudged me subtly and I straightened up. No need to look to smug, could rouse suspicion.

"We should get going." He said, "Your mom wants us to pick up some milk on the way home."

"Okay."

I followed without pausing, the smirk rising back on my face as I passed Ian.

_**Ian Angette's Point of View**_

I didn't say anything as I passed Chris. I was growing weary of him in the light of this new super hero. I mean, the kid had the most distinct voice on the whole damn planet, did he really think we wouldn't notice? And lord knows what Carmen'll do when she finds out.

Speaking of Carrie, I'd been spending quite a bit of time at her house lately. Sandy made sure I was well taken care of, keeping me well fed and not realizing how depressed she was making me. Just like any good mother.

Turns out my father, who I had thought had always had it in for me, was actually kind of….guilt ridden about our situation. He hadn't beat me or anything whilst he was alive, just kind of forced me out of his life after mom died. I'm not sure if it really was guilt, but that's what it seemed like. Leaving me all his worldly possessions and what not.

That was nice of him, I guess. But now that the website was gaining so much popularity, I really didn't need the money. But at least I could get some better quality products…

I stalked into the back room of Atomic Comics. Passing by the new stock, I grabbed a rather large parcel from underneath a milk carton. I eyed it with curiosity a moment before opening it. A slip of paper fell from it.

My teal eyes skimmed over the words, and I clenched my teeth.

_Harpy, _

_This should help in your fight to take down the scum that line our city streets._

_-HG + BD_

The paper tore easily and I found myself staring at thin white material…a bullet proof vest. I grinned, knowing just how to improve Carrie's wardrobe.

[**Two Weeks Later**]

So far I'd talked to Carrie about four times. Each phone called ended like this-

-/-/-

"Memaw says you're due for a break down."

"Your Memaw says dog can't look up."

"Don't doubt my Memaw, now are you gonna cry or what, Angette?"

"No!"

A shuffled pause. "Memaw says she's going to send you some albums."

"I don't want any albums!"

More shuffling. A new voice. "Now, Julie, you know never to doubt me."

"I'm not doubting you, Mrs. Dovelyn."

"Yes you are. Never doubt your Memaw. Now, just take the goddamn Connie Francis album and done with it."

"Fine."

"Is that a tone I sense, boy?"

"No."

"I think it is."

"It's not a tone!"

"Better not be. I may be in Canada now, darlin', but I'll drive up there and brand 'whiner' in your little ass."

"You can't drive up here, Mrs. Dovelyn, you have warrants."

"And you have angst, now take the albums."

"Yes, m'am."

"Good boy."

-/-/-

…. Needless to say, I was anxious for Carrie's return- if only to stop these infuriating calls.

**a/N:** I know its short and crappy- but an update's an update!


	11. Boy oh Boy

Boy oh boy looked at me  
Boy oh boy smiled that way  
Boy oh boy this heart of mine stood still  
Thought my world was unaffected  
'til the moment I least expect it  
Boy oh boy love's moving in for the kill

This is more than passion at first sight  
His brown eyes tell the truth  
I'm sure he feels the way I do

**-The Wilkinsons **

I blinked the sun out of my eyes as I pulled my sunglasses away. Pushing them into the neckline of my new _HEY ARNOLD_ shirt –thanks to Memaw- and pulled the door of Atomic Comics open. The bag I was carrying digging into my stomach, but not enough to be painful.

God how I had missed this place; the bright Florissant lights, the odd combination of despair and baked goods wafting through my nose…and of course, the bouncing bubbling man who was waving at me enthusiastically. I blinked at him. He seemed better then when I had left, but his signaling suggested urgency.

"Care!"

My head whipped to my right. I beamed at the boy, "Hiya, Toddie."

"What's up?" He pushed Marty, who sighed audibly and moved to sit next to Dave. The boy who may or may not be Kick Ass snickered, and shoved the loser as I slid into the booth. I nodded to them.

"Not much…what've you boys been up to?" My eyes landed on a dark bruise on Dave's neck, but I didn't mention it.

"Us?" Todd echoed, "We thought you'd been whacked."

Quirking a brow I asked him what he meant, just as a hand slapped down on my shoulder.

"Carmen."

I looked up at Ian.

"The gravy is baking."

"_What_?" I stared at him, as did the others, with complete confusion.

"The gravy," his grip tightened on my thinly protected shoulders, nailing digging into my flesh painfully, "is baking."

Blinking, I glared with puzzled amusement at his serious features. "Well. Go stir it."

Marty glanced between us before leaning over to Dave. "Are they having some kind of sex talk?"

"Sounds like it."

A groan rose in my throat as I stood, turning my anger on the bespectacled teenager. "Shut it, queerbait!"

"Carrie!" Ian snapped, but he didn't seem to upset about the slur as he continued to pull me back. "Come on."

"Bye, Toddie." I winked at him, then threw a withering look at Marty. The man's large hand slid from my shoulder to my wrist as he pulled me into the backroom. I barely had time to look up and cuss at him when he stuck a newspaper under my nose.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, smirking at him. "Couldn't you just use the internet like a normal person?"

He sighed out of frustration at either my incompetence or short attention span. "There's a new superhero."

"So?" I rolled my eyes and flopped down on to the spare couch that lay facing a few stock shelves. "Some kid wants to get himself killed that's none of my business."

"I think-"

*Ding!*

Steam seemed to pour out of Ian's ears and I laughed as he stomped back out to the counter. Looking down at the colour picture, I shook my head at the young man's choice in costume. Red leather? In this heat? Terrible choice. Cool mask though…my mind wandered absently to the tiny girl and big man that had been crime fighting long before either myself or Kick Ass, or of course, this new character. I squinted at the paper, its ink smudged from my finger tips.

What was that? Mist Man?

Lame.

Anyway-I wondered if Hit Girl and big Daddy had made any house calls recently…I wondered if mom or Gary or god forbid, one of the girls had seen them. That's be awkward. A scene played out in my head of Gary beating Big Daddy with a stick while the women folk- their _my_ womenfolk, I'll be as sexist as I please- did the classic Wilhelm scream while huddled in a group in my closet.

Hm. I probably would have gotten a phone call if that had happened… _probably_.

Ian called my out of my reclusive state with a quick holler. "Carrie!"

"_What_?" I hadn't meant to shriek like a six year old. And if I had known Chris had been out there looking for me, I sure as hell would've tried to control myself a little better.

Giggling falsely, I wiggled my fingers at him as I stepped out of the back. "Hi."

A wave of confidence swept over me when he smiled and I skipped up to the counter. I saluted his large friend –Ian had informed me it was his body guard, but that put my little self on edge, so friend it was- before directing my attention to the teenager in front of me. "So, what's up, Chrissy?"

Again, he flushed softly at the nickname. A pink streak on his insanely pale-but adorable- features. It was cute. "Not much," he replied absently, looking down at me with shining-

I leaned over the counter, and quite frankly, into his personal space. I pointed an accusing finger at his eyes. "Are you wearing eyeliner?"  
"What?" Chris' dark eyes widened and he stepped away subtly.

"You are!" I teased. Snatching the lapel of his jacket I pulled him closer before his large friend had time to respond. His hips hit the front of the glass case electing a grunt from him. "Sorry," I bit my lip, not really meaning it.

"No you're not," He muttered, a smile pulling at his lips as my hands slipped up to his collar.

I nodded, "You're right I'm not." A faint hint of cinnamon came from him, and I assumed it was toothpaste or gum or something else that was pleasant as I pulled him closer still. I inspected his face with mock-sternness. I tutted at him. "Gosh, Chris. I'm gone a couple weeks and you go emo on me." I ran a finger over his cheek in the trail of a tear drop. He blushed heavily, but I went on. "Not a good sign of your self esteem."

His flush softened as I fixed his roused collar. Patting his shoulders I let him go with a blush of my own.

"So…" I cleared my throat. "Wanna go out tonight?"

Chris blinked at me. "What?"

"Like a date, I mean, if you're interested." I smirked, feigning backbone. And I thought Ivy was the actress in the family…

"Sure."

"Wow, really?" My eyes widened before I snapped out of it, "I mean, awesome."

He chuckled at my surprise-I think- before leaning back over the counter. "So…how was your grandmother's?"

"Oh my god- Ian!" I screamed, rushing back over to Todd and Marty -Dave absent with no goodbye the bastard- who had been watching Chris and I with interest. I snatched the bag off the table and went back over to Chris. I gave him a peck on the cheek. "One second."

"That girl needs Ritalin." Marty told Todd, who nodded in agreement. Son of a bitch is supposed to me on my side. I chucked the bag into the backroom, and it landed with finesse into the eavesdropping boy's lap.

"Two years on the girls softball time wasn't a total waste, I see." He drawled sarcastically as I pull out of the contents of the bag. He looked up at me with a pointed, unsurprised glare. "Connie Francis." He held up a shirt, with amusement, "and a hand made t-shirt that says _Love Yourself_." Ian fought the grin, but it still showed. "I'll call Memaw and thank her then."

I smiled backing out of the room. "You do that."

Awkward, but not completely unsurprised, Chris started the conversation back up. "So, you're grandma?"

"Is great, thank you for asking. How is…the partying-oh!" I yanked a small keychain out of my pocket, and dropped onto the counter next to his hand. "Got'cha this."

"Party Animal?" He read, looking at the small plastic Muppet with a smirk. "Thanks."

I shrugged, "I thought it was appropriate…so, the partying?"

He sighed, putting the keychain into his own pocket. "Non-existent. I've been pretty busy, learning the family trade and all."

"Oh?" I quirked a brow, remembering all the warnings Todd and Dave and even Marty had given me. "What'd your parents do?"

"My dad's in the lumber business." He told me with a shrug.

Well, that didn't sound so bad. "Cool, so what you have to like, help deliver stuff?"

Chris grinned at me, showing off white teeth and a nice smile. "You could say that…so, about this date…"

I bit my tongue to keep from squealing with joy at the term. "You want to meet me at the movies, around seven?"

"Sure." He nodded, glancing at his…large fr-

"Hey, um, what's his name?" I asked pointing at the black man a few feet away.

"Rob."

"Robert," I nodded, "got it, awesome."

He nodded. "Seven?"

"Seven." I assured him, fiddling with the hem of my t-shirt.

Chris patted my hand, and I stopped myself from swooning. What can I say? The little geek just gets to me.

"I'll see you then, Carrie."

"See ya." I chirped. When he was out of sight, I did a small victory dance before wandering back into the room where Ian lay on the couch. Now clad in Memaw's shirt.

"Carrie."

I continued to do the cabbage patch until his next words froze me in my place.

"I think Chris is the new superhero."

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long spaces between updating, but with summer coming up, I should be able to update more. Just give me a week or so, and don't press for updates, it stresses me out. Just know I'm trying, okay? Okay? But since this one was a cliffy, I'll try to get it out faster.


	12. First Date

_Well hello baby you are looking hot tonight!  
Can I hold your hand? Thank you  
Now this is what were gonna do on our date today, were gonna do all the things the other couples like to do.  
Were gonna go to a movie, have some dinner, take a walk, look at the moonlight, Anything you wanna do baby_.

-**Danke Jones**

My heart was low in my chest. I didn't like the idea of Chris being a superhero. Hypocritical or not, I didn't like it. He was a skinny guy-he could get his ass whipped.

Gary glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Everything alright, kiddo?"

"Huh?" I blinked, looking away from my reflection in the side mirror. "Yeah, fine, I guess."

"You sure?"

Nodding, I shifted into a more comfortable position in the passenger set of his delivery truck. The mock leather interior sticking uncomfortably to the back of my legs, I replied with a; "Yep."

"Hm." He let out hum of disbelief. "So, how's Ian doing? Haven't seen him in a few days."

"He's fine." There was a brief awkward silence as he drove through the narrow back streets of a New York residential area. Suburban residential area –thus not mine. Not that we lived in the slums but- Okay. Basically, my mom's the like, head chicka at an Art Museum just outside the city, but since she paints, she into that whole 'suffer for your art' thing that all artsy people seem to have going for them, so we live a little less comfortably then we probably could have. Don't get me wrong, I love my house now that I don't have to share a room with Ivy (mainly because I have breasts now-double bonus) but there are days when I pine for some little grey house like my dad's got.

Especially since that little broad has taken to knocking on my window…god how a second story would benefit me.

"-tonight?"

I blinked, "huh?"

Gary snorted, shaking his head at me. "Get'ch yer head outta the clouds, Carmen, you'll get lost up there."

"Hey!"

"So, to repeat my question, got any plans with Ian tonight?"

I felt the colour drain from my face as I squeaked out, "no."

"Oh?" he eyed me skeptically, "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

Damn his direct questioning. He knows I can't lie to a direct question. "I'm…going out."

"Oh? With who?" He pressed. I hate that. How do parents always just know when you're utterly backed into a corner? "Flo?"

I cleared my throat. "Not exactly," I tilted my head, "but she might come over later, if I can get a hold of her before she goes into work."

"You're avoiding the question, Carmen."

My heart rose to my throat and began to beat rapidly. "I have a um…date type thing."

I lurched forward as he slammed on the brakes. "What?" He pouted a moment before dropping his head onto the steering wheel, electing a harsh, steadying honk. "You promise you wouldn't date until you were deeeeeead."

"Gary, come on, we both knew this day would come." I put my hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"You promised!"

"I was eight!"

"So? What? You think just cause it was made, like, four years ago that it doesn't matter anymore, Carmen!" His brown eyes snapped over to me, but he didn't sit up, "We raised you better then that young lady!"

"You're being irrational."

"I don't need to be rational! My baby's going to get pregnnnnnant."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That hurt, Gare."

He sit up, heaving a heavy sigh of disappointment. "I'm sorry. But- I mean, do you have to go? Can't you just say you're on your period or something?"

"Ew, Gare, come on-"

"I know!" He groaned. "Feminism, blah blah blah, don't lecture me when my baby's growing up."

I pang went through me but I fought it. The guilt was what he wanted, and by god I was going out with Cutey D'Adorkable if it killed me. "Gary. I'm only sixteen-"

"But you'll be seventeen in two weeks." He said, a high pitched whine in his voice that irked me. His eyes glazed over, and he didn't seem to notice the man shouting obscenities as he was forced to drive around us. "Then eighteen, then you'll be out of the house, in college, with even more boys. And orgies."

I rolled my eyes, scoffing. "I'm not going to get in any orgies, dad."

It was an innocent slip of the tongue, but he grinned at me and put the truck back in gear. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"And you won't get pregnant tonight?"

I rubbed my blue eyes, already exhausted from the events of the day. "I won't get pregnant tonight."

He let out a hum of contentment-much better then the hum of disbelief- and nudged me in the side. "So, whose the lucky fella?"

"Chris."

"Ah. As in Tanis' Chris?"

"That's the one."

"I get to tell her."

I groaned and flopped back against the disgusting sticky seat.

_**-/-/-**_

Ivy and Flo stared into the abyss that was my closet. Every so often one of them would tilt their head and reach for something, only to pull it back and correct their neck as those it were the most foolish thing in the world.

"Guys." They turned their heads but didn't tear their eyes from the closet. Tanis was content to stay sprawled out on the bed next to me, wallowing in her sadness at the prospect of my dating life. I paid her a sparing glance as I went on. "I was just gonna wear what I have on."

Ivy looked at me. Her eyes went over my _Hey Arnold_! shirt and bright violet peddle pushers. A prompt head shake. "He's already seen you in those clothes."

Huffing, I collapsed next to Tanis, flicking some of her blonde hair from my pillow. "Eventually he's going to see me in something twice, Ivy."

She didn't seem to register that, her attention already back on my wardrobe. I leaned my head against my other little sister's. She gave me the famed, heart wrenching Tanis Dovelyn pout. You know the little pout every little girl has where their lips go out a little bit and their eyes get all big, like one of the animals from Bambi? "She's out of control that one." I murmured to her, "we should stop her before it's too late, Izzy."

She eyes lit up a moment, but just a moment, before she remembered that she was mad at me and rolled onto her side. I grit my teeth and tossed an arm around her. "Don't!" She whined, but I pulled her closer regardless.

"Izabug." I said quietly, using her child-well. She is a child so I suppose just using her most embarrassing personal nickname, that I, and I alone, used for her. Tanis was unable to resist. "This isn't going to change anything." I told her.

She let out a noise of disbelief that was not unlike her father's. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do." I squeezed her a little tighter. "Besides, who says he's lucky enough to get a second date?"

She sighed, keeping my low tone. "But he's your love pig."

I snorted and dropped my head on to hers, careful not to crush it with my weight. "Okay, kitten, how 'bout this; if he gets to the third date, you can meet him. And if you don't like him, I'll kick him to the curb."

Tanis seemed to ponder this a moment as the girls began tossing garments on our legs. Finally she spoke. "Okay."

"You sure?"

She gave a definite nod and I let out a shriek of happiness as I pulled her into a suffocating hug. Her small body fought it with unrelenting screams of protest but I ignored her, and began bouncing us on the bed.

"Hey!" I froze at the sound of Ivy's voice. Tanis quickly shoved me away, though she was giggling as well. "Do these fit you?"

I glanced at the pair of baby blue track pants. "No."

"Good, I'm taking them."

"_Ivy_!"

"What? You said they don't fit!"

Florence chuckled, shaking her head softly. Her black hair fell in waves over her shoulders as she passed me a yellow wife beater and green shorts. "These'll work, I mean, you're just coming to the cinema, right?"

"That's right." I grinned at her. Then gave Ivy a rather snide one, "finally, someone whose thinking rationally."

The thirteen year old smirked sarcastically in return then went back to the closet. "This kid's a geek right?"

"To the fullest extent of the word." I thought back to Ian's theory. Dressing up like a superhero _was_ pretty geeky...not that I had any room to judge. My mind hazed over as I imagined Chris changing in a phone booth like Clark Kent…

Ivy snapped her fingers in front of me. "Focus!"

"Huh?"

They let out a collective moan –even Tanis- and I knew they were giving up hope of me.

**-/7-ish/-**

I adjusted the backpack on my shoulder as I approached Chris. Rob no where in sight, thankfully.

He was dressed rather casually, in yet another flannel top and a pair of dark jeans. "Hey," the boy smirked slightly as he eyed my hoodie. "Nice sweater."

I glanced down at it. The body of batman's costume seemed to mock me in the steadily dimming light as I blushed. But I held my head high, regardless. "Thanks," I said, nodding towards the large building, "you ready?"

Chris grabbed the door for me and I gave him a stupid little curtsy out of panic. He chuckled softly, and I let out a mew of self-loathing as I took his hand. "come on, Cu-Chris." Giving it a little pull, I steered him toward Flo. Her lovely(she's my friend I'll call her lovely if I want to) little self was working the cash register. Ever the curtious employee, she stopped what she was doing to talk to me as the boss man past by. He eyed me and Chris suspiciously a moment as we spoke.

"Hey, Ren." She rolled her eyes at the nickname, but a smile tugged at the left side of her lips. "Got my schedule?"

Tossing me a wink she turned to get it as Chris spoke up behind me. "So we aren't staying for the movie?"

I smirked at his concerned tone, and gave his hand-which was become increasingly clammy- a squeeze. "You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough," He replied, moving a little closer to me as I slipped my arm into his. "What's up with your boss?"

"He's leery of you," I told him nonchalantly, "well, more like he's leery of you being here with me." I shrugged indifferently as Flo came back into view. "He's kind of…"

"Creepy?" Chris supplied innocently, apparently not taking my boss's intense gaze very well as he shrunk back from him slightly.

I giggled as Flo handed me my schedule. "Thanks."

"No problem, you taking the back way out?" She asked, just loud enough for the boss to hear.

"Was planning on it." I saluted her as we made our way to the back. I stopped Chris from actually going out the back as I adjusted my pack again. "Wow, hold up cowboy."

"What?"

"Where'd you think you're going?" I took out a key and opened the door labeled Projection Room. His eyes widened slightly as he asked me what the hell I was doing. "Going up stairs," I answered coolly as I moved up a step. "You coming?"

I tilted my head and moved up another step. He hesitated a moment. "Your boss-"

"Isn't around. Now, you coming or what, Chrissy?"

His blush was all I needed to see, and I began climb the stairs with ease. We made it to the top quickly enough, and I opened that door with another key.

"How many keys do you have on that thing?" He looked at my key ring with concern. I popped the door open as I pocketed them.

"I dunno, eight or nine, I guess." The backpack was dropped onto a chair with a thud.

Chris took this time to examine the rather large shelves that housed various rolls of flim. "That's excessive."

"But, I need them all."

He quirked a brow, as he ran a finger down one of the canister's outline. "For what?"

"Well," I pulled out the ring out, "let's see…this one's for my house, this one's for Ian's, Atomics, my locker, my Memaw's house, my dad's house, my garage, my bike lock…"

Chris laughed and I grinned at him. "You got the time?"

"Seven, oh eight."

"Awesome, just a sec, 'kay?" I moved around him, grabbing one of the designated reels and popping open the side of the projector. I fiddle with the gears, then flipped it on as the lid snapped close. Soon enough a soft whizzing hum started as the screen outside lit up. I smirked, pleased with myself as I looked over at Chris. He was watching curiously, standing with his hands tucked in his pockets. I nodded over to the chairs that were positioned in front of large cut out square that looked down on the entire theatre.

"Best seat in the house," I coaxed him, going over and sitting there myself.

He smirked as he sat down. "What's up with the-"

"Gaping hole?" I asked. He nodded, watching as I pulled my backpack into my lap. "Back in the old days, every film would use a couple projectors, having the movie broken up into four parts. So, when the technology allowed it, they switched over to just using one." I shifted in my seat, unzipping the bag. "The guy who owns this place was too cheap to fill in hole."

"Bastard." He smirked. He accepted the small bag of skittles from me. "Thanks."

I nodded, "Bastard whose stingy wallet habits allowed us to view the movie for free."

"Sounds illegal." Chris popped a skittle into his mouth.

"Then don't tell my dad." I elbowed him gently as I pulled out a can of Pepsi. "Want one?"

"Sure." The can shook lightly as his fingers brushed mine, but after an awkward second or two we settled into watch the movie.

_**-/-/-**_

Fucking slow paced Spirit 3. I shook my head as we snuck out the back. Well, walked out the back doors. The alley it led to was dingy and dark, but we paid it no mind as we moved out into the bus streets.

"So." I cleared my throat as Chris blinked, adjusting his eyes to the bright lights of downtown New York…which I always thought looked quite a bit like Toronto. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did, I mean, the movie was a bit…" He looked me over trying to gauge my reaction. I wish he would stop doing that. He didn't need my approval for everything. "lame, but I had a good time."

I beamed at him. "I'm glad. You really need to get out more."

"I need to get out more?" he teased. His hand grabbed mine, and he pulled me a closer with flare. I bumped into his side, and uttered a low apology as my face darkened into a fierce hue of red. Chris let go of my hand, and put his arm around my shoulders. He commenced walking. I bit my lip and slipped my arm around his waist as we fell in step.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?" His face was just as red as mine, but he seemed pleased by his actions. Or maybe my reaction, it was hard to tell. But he kept the pace, and steered us out of any collisions as I gazed up at him.

Not stopping, I asked, "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Not a clue." He paused, glancing around. "Do you live around here?"

"No, I took the bus."

"Oh." He blinked at me with those deep brown eyes. "Can I give you a ride?"

I shook my head. "No."

"It's not hitchhiking when you know the person, Carrie."

"I know," I rested my head on his shoulder. "But I don't feel the need to be teased by Rob tonight."

The boy let out a noise of agreement before steering us towards the bus stop. "Can I come with then?"

"You asking to take me home?" I smirked playfully. "Because this is only the first date, Chrissy. I was raised better then that."

He sighed dramatically. "Well, I can't let you ride the bus by yourself, Carrie."

"Why not?" I quirked a brow, "I do it all the time."

"Well, you shouldn't," He told me, dropping down onto the bench to wait. "It's dangerous."

I laughed at him before taking a seat. "Is it?"

His lips remained pursed for a few seconds before speaking. "It is. I mean, even with all these new superheroes-" he let out a scoff, "- a girl like you shouldn't be riding the bus alone."

"A girl like me?"

He pushed a strand of my blonde bangs out of my eyes. "A pretty, naive one."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I guess." Not entirely sure if it was, I was comforted by his reassuring smile. He took my hand again. I decided to play the hand he had dealt me as I spoke. "I would hardly call two people 'all these' when it comes to those superheroes."

His eyes perked. "Oh, you were in Canada when that new one came out, weren't you?"

"I guess," I gave an innocent shrug. "Why, who's the new one?"

"Red Mist."

"Lame." I giggled, watching as his expression became hard to read, but only for a second, before the smile was back. I went on, "but it's still better then Kick Ass."

He mumbled something unintelligible under his breathe as the bus pulled up.

"Pardon?"

Chris just smiled at me and helped me up. "Let's get you home before your dad siccs the dogs on me, Carrie."

"It's Gary you should be worried about." I told him, flashing my bus pass before he dropped some change into the meter. Smirking, I dropped into a seat near the back of the deserted bus. "He's the one who gave me the bear mace."

He tilted his head in surprise, "you have bear mace?"

"You don't?" I quipped, hooking my finger through his belt loop and tugging gently. "Sit down, you're scaring the driver."

He fell into the seat next to mine with ease, glancing around the bus with curiosity. "So…you do this often?"

"Do what often?" I raised a brow at him, my eyes slanting to find whatever it was he found so interesting. "Ask guys out or ride the bus? Because I thought flashing the pass would answer the second one."

"Well..." He turned to me with a suspicious glint in his dark eyes. "Since you asked…"

I shook my head, blonde hair falling from the loose pony tail at the back of it. "This is, like, my first real date, why?"

"Well," he avoided my eyes before gazing into them with what can only be described as worry, "you said you're dad's a cop."

"So?" I tilted my head up at him, blinking with a frown. "Is that a problem?"

He stared at me a long moment. Chris slipped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. "No."

It was awkward for a few seconds, I'll admit, but after I relaxed it was much more pleasant. He was warm, and the material of his jacket was soft against my cheek. A sigh of contentment rose in my throat and I was helpless to fight it as one of my hands rested on his knee. The rest of the ride was silent. But it wasn't the tense silence I had become accustom to around Chris. Nor was it embarrassing or out of sheer nervousness. It was, well, for lack of a better word, nice. It was nice.

When the bus finally pulled to a stop, we were only about a block away from my neighbor hood. I elbowed the boy next to me, who reluctantly let me go. Grabbing onto his hand I jerked him off the last step.

"So, Chris. Christopher, Chrissy."

He smirked with amusement, "Yes?"

"Did'ja have a good time?" My fingers weaved with his and I looked up at him innocently.

"Yes."

"Good enough to maybe, say, do it again sometime?"

"I'd say so."

I grinned at him, nodding with certainty. "Awesome."

We reached the door a little sooner then I would've liked, and he walked me up the steps.

Peering down at me, he reforced the good time had by all. "I had a good time tonight. Honest."

See. Told ya. "Me too."

"Next time I'll pick the place." He smiled at me, brushing a yellowish bang from my eye.

"It's a date." I nodded.

The door snapped open and a wild eyed Gary looked out at us. "Carrie." He nodded to me. Then set his eyes on Chris. "Boy."

"Hey, Gare."

"Do you know what time it is?"

Chris checked his watch, "ten oh-three."

"Oh." His rage seemed to deflate slightly. "Good."

I smirked, shooting Chris a wink as I slipped into the house under Gary's arm, "I'll see you tomorrow, Chris."

He waved weakly at me. "Bye."

Gary crossed his arms, raking his eyes up and down Chris as I took my jacket off. "You that kid with eleven fingers?"

"No," Chris held his hands up. "Just ten."

"Well, keep 'em to yourself." The door shut in the boy's face and I winced.

"Harsh."

His own hands dropped on my shoulders and he stared at me. The hug was tight and unexpected, but thankfully only lasted a second. Holding me at arms length he said defiantly, "no one knocks up my baby."

A/N: Alright, really really long chapter, so I expect some serious reviews people! Fav part! Thing that could've been done better! Blah blah blah! Also, if you know any one willing to make a vid for this couple, I'd love to hear it. Oh! And since the summer is finally here, I'll be able to update more often, as well as my Everything changes story.


	13. Everyone's A Hero

Everyone's a hero in their own way

Everyone's got villains they must face

They're not as cool as mine

But folks, you know it's fine to know your place

Everyone's a hero in their own way

In their own not-that-heroic way

-**Dr Horrible's Sing A Long Blog –Nathan Fillon **

My mother shook her head, "I can't believe you did that."

"Hey," Gary pouted, "you're supposed to be on my side here, Sandy, I mean, you should've seen the look in that kid's eyes! All lusty and hormonal." He let out a scoff of disgust.

Sharing a look of doubt with my mom, I poked at my corn flakes. Her light hair was up in a practical bun, a crème blouse setting off her peach skin tone nicely. Glancing down at my bowl, I pushed the cereal around idly, my hunger subsided for the moment. Well, it wasn't so much that as much as it was I was too tired to eat.

While I loved my family, and probably always would (unless they did some to humiliate me in public) they could be a bit over bearing. And by overbearing I mean to hint at two things 1) My mom finally gave me that refresher on the sex talk last night(complete with condom and small tube of spermicidal lube…which is a horrifying and emotionally draining thing to receive from your mother because one has to wonder; where did she _get_ them! And on such short notice!), and 2) Ivy kept me up most of the night to talk, or shall I say, gossip, about Chris. Tanis had tried to stay awake, but ended up falling asleep halfway through my summery of the plot of the Spirit 3. Not that I blame her…stupid slow paced Spirit 3.

I blinked the sleep from my blue eyes with half lidded attention as Tanis hopped into my lap. A grunt escaped my throat as she began shoveling my corn flakes in to her mouth with haste. "Tan?"

"Uh huh?"

"What're you doing?"

"Eating," she replied of handedly, "it's my first day of camp, remember?'

"No." I told her. "No one told me that," I shot my mom an accusing glare.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I told you on the way back from the airport."

"I _slept_ on the way back from the airport."

"Well," Her pink lips shifted into a smirk, "that's what you get for having poor manners."

Ivy patted my knee sympathetically. "It's alright. She did the same thing to me when you left for Memaw's." The teenager grinned at me, deciding to move onto more upbeat topics as Tanis continued to chow down on my corn flakes. "So, what're you and Chris gonna do for your birthday?"

"Nothing." Me and Gary said simultaneously. Throwing a glare at him, I went on, "It was just a date, I don't have to spend every day with him."

"When're you seeing him again?" mom asked, taking a bite of her toast while shuffling through her purse with her other hand.

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I muttered, "We're getting a coffee this afternoon."

"Told ya." The two non-prepubescent females chimed teasingly. Oh how I disliked living with them.

"Don't you have a play to go act in?" I asked Ivy, who smirked as she went to retrieve her house key from the hanger. "And you," I looked at my mom, "don't you have paintings to arrange?"

"Actually, I do, so, Iz, let's go." She motioned to Tanis to follow her as she and Ivy made their way out of the house. The girl jumped out of my lap quickly, and raced out the door with out so much as a good bye to me and Gary.

Sighing I rubbed my aching eyes. "Ugh." I poured myself another bowl of cereal as I asked him what kind of camp Izzybug was going to attend.

"Just the basic, you know, swimming, arts and crafts, all that crap that six year olds love."

I blinked at him. "Tanis is seven."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"She was born in 2002!"

"That'd make her eight!" I groaned, collapsing onto the table, "it's too early for this." My head lifted up, but remained resting on it, "and I'm still a little miffed at you for that stunt you pulled last night."

Gary glared, blushing as he replied in his defense. "He started it!"

"Well, you sure finished it, didn't you, Dovelyn!"

"You should be apologizing to _me_, Carmen!"

"What?"

He huffed, crossing his arms like the insolent child he was, "you broke a promise!"

"Gary!"

"I know!" He sighed. "Are you really seeing him again this afternoon?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, going back to rest on the table. "Why? It'll be daytime, Gary, no one gets pregnant in the day time."

"True." He nodded, lips pursed in agreement, "I figured your dad would wanna see you, I mean, it's been a few weeks hasn't it?"

"If he wanted to see me, he would've called or something." I let my eyes flutter closed, "besides, he's probably got work or something."

Gary let out his signature hum of discontent before gathering up our bowls. "Go back to bed, Carrie. You're drooling on my table." He gave my head a pat before wondering into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Gare."

"No problem."

_-/Later that afternoon/-_

I rolled my sorry ass out of bed. My bright green sheet tangled in my legs as my comforter was banished to the floor. A comforter? In this heat? I must've been delusional, or at least way more sleep deprived then I had thought. I let out a quiet noise of annoyance as I stared up at my white ceiling. It's blue walls effectively holding it up.

My attention was diverted from the structural integrity of my home, however when my phone beeped. Six new messages flashed on the small screen. I clicked the newest one.

_Lvrboi A.C-cum kuik-E_.

I wasn't entirely sure what it said, but I did notice he spelt come the dirty way, so I called Ian up with a frown.

"Hello?"

"E, what-"

"Carrie. Was there something you were suppose to do today?"

My blue eyes slipped to the Jay and Silent Bob alarm clock next to my bed. It was only three, fifty two. "I don't have to be at work until six, E, you know that."

"No, you stupid whore-"

"That's uncalled for."

"Wasn't there a boy you were supposed to meet, say, two hours ago?"

I blinked, rubbing my sleep filled eyes as I stood. The sheet dropped to the floor as I pulled the cleanest pair of dirty jeans- ugh to hot for jeans- shorts on. "No, I thought we weren't meeting 'til later?"

"Not me, Carrie, Chris."

"Wh-oh fuck." My heart sunk as I jerked my shorts up the rest of the way. "Is he mad?"

"He's leaving."

I threw a tank top over my sports bra, shrieking, "What? Stall him!"

"I have been stalling him, Carmen." He replied less then sympathetic to my aggressive whining, "I've been stalling him for the past two hours."

"Well, stall him for two more!" I ran down the stairs, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"It's a sixty minute walk-"

"I'll run, just stall him!"

-/-/-

A little over twenty minutes later, I reached Atomic Comics. Panting, and sweating in a rather unlady-like manner, I gasped for breathe as I saw a black, expensive looking car pull up.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I growled lowly, bending over to rest my hands on my knees as I continued to struggle for breathe. "Fuck, I'm outta shape. Damn Timbits."

"What's a Timbit?" Squinting I looked up to see Dave peering down at me, curiously.

"Not now, Libbie."

Ignoring my slanderous nickname he helped me up just as Chris left the shop. We locked eyes a moment, and I smiled sheepishly. Rolling his own, Cutey D'Adorkable smacked the top of the car three times, and it sped off.

"Not your boyfriend, huh?"

"Shut up, Davie."

His large bluish green eyes narrowed at me behind their frames. "_Don't_ call me that."

"Oh, I can think of a few other names to call you there, boy scout." I looked down at the arm he was still holding, and he let go quickly.

"Like what?" He asked curiously, walking me over to where Chris was standing. His eyes flickered between me and the boy who may or may not be Kick Ass.

"Liar, fake, fraud, sexual deviant-"

"I get it."

I smirked, "I know for a fact you're not getting anything, much less _it_."

"Hey." Chris nodded at me, expressionless as he sized Dave up. "Who's your friend?"

"Dave, Chris, Chris, Dave. Dave was just leaving so he couldn't bare to witness my pathetic groveling for forgiveness." I elbowed the boy next to me in the side, and moved a little closer to Chris, who still looked rather suspicious. "It's not my fault, it's Gary's."

"What? Did he duct tape you to the floor or something?" His dark brown eyes slipped to my tank top a moment, which I knew was rather sweaty and gross, but it wasn't disgust that shone in his eyes so I wasn't terribly concerned.

"Well, he suggested I take a nap because I was falling asleep in my corn flakes and I said yeah, that's a good idea, so he was all, you seeing your dad and I was all no he's working and-"

"Carrie."

"He let out this hum," That I mimicked, ignoring Chris as I rambled, "that just screamed internal rage and I was like half asleep and he called me out on sleeping on the table so I went up to my room and wrapped myself up in my comforter-"

"Carrie, slow down."

"Which was a terrible idea because its so fucking _hot_ and that's why my tank top is kind of damp, gross I know but whatever, because I was asleep and didn't notice it, besides I was in my sports bra so it was okay-"

"You sleep in nothing but a sports bra?"

"And then I got up and saw that I had like five messages from Ian, and he always spells come the dirty way, which is just so not cool when I know my mom probably checks my messages when I'm not there to answer them-"

I blushed when I realized what he had asked and promptly shut myself up, knowing I had given up too much personal information. "Well, yeah, usually, with like underwear, why?"

He shrugged in an innocent manner that was both endearing and false in my eyes. I raked my eyes over him and grinned. "You're not in a suit."

"It's too hot for a jacket," Chris shrugged.

"_You're _too hot for a jacket," I repeated, my own innuendo amusing me as I stepped a little closer. My fingers hooking into his belt loops I jerked his body into mine. Our hips met dead on and he blushed a slightly, his eyes widening just a tad. "I'm really sorry I'm late, Chrissy."

And I honestly was, so that made it all the more sincere.

"Don't let it happen again," He said, putting his index fingers through my front two belt loops.

"Oh, it'll probably happen again," I admitted, kissing his cheek quickly, "but I'll try to keep the blow offs to a minimum."

"Well, that's all I can ask, I guess." His brown eyes sparkled uncomfortably down at me. I bounced a moment before jerking my head toward the shop.

"Coffee?"

"I've already had three cups, Carrie."

I shrugged, "walk then?"

"Okay."

The sun was warm-really, really, really, _really _freaking warm- and bright in the streets the streets on New York as we wandered through the crowds in the bustling July heat. My hand slid from his belt loop to his waist. "So, Chrissy, how to say this…" I bit my lip, shuffling closer to a building as an angry looking business man almost collided with Chris's shoulder. "I'm sorry Gary is such an overprotective dweeb."

"It's okay," He shrugged, his own arm draping across my shoulders. "I mean, it's really weird, but it could be worse."

"And it will be," I promised, "because eventually my dad is going to find out and go ape shit and embarrass me beyond all reason because I'm dating a scrawny geek boy and not an army recruit."

"Scrawny geek boy?"

"Aw, Chrissy, don't worry," I grinned up at him, nuzzling my head into his shoulder momentarily, "I like my boys geeky."

"And scrawny?" He asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I shrugged playfully, "I can look past it, just for you though."

"You think Dave is scrawny?"

He didn't look at me when he said it, but it had been loud enough to know I was meant to hear it, so I answered, "no, but he's also considerably more likely to end up on one of those sex offenders databases than you are." I quirked a brow, "I mean, hopefully."

"Is having sex in public a sex offense?"

I glanced at him, caught slightly off guard by the question, "I'm not sure. Why? Have you had sex in public?"

The boy's pale cheeks blushed extensively, "no."

"Then why-"

"Carrie."

I froze at the sound of the voice, forcing Chris to stop with me. "What's-oh."

We both turned to see my uncle Jared(or, better known around my house-and head- as Uncle Jerkass), clad in his officer's uniform with an unhappy frown on his lips. His piercing green eyes locked on the boy, who slid his arm from my shoulders to take my hand. "What're you doing?"

"We were just-" I started but he was quick to cut me off.

"Not you! _Him_. What're you doing with her, D'Amico?"

I elbowed him roughly in the stomach, "you did have sex in public!"

"I didn't I swear!" he said indignantly, his face becoming cold as he met my uncle's stare. "We were just going for a walk."

"Carmen. Get in the car."

I noticed his squad car sitting just off the curb a few yards away, glistening in the sunlight in a seemingly mocking way. "What? No."

"Carmen." Jared repeated, like that would get me to move faster. "Get."

I looped my arm back around Chris waist, "fine. Come on, Chrissy."

Jared's hand hit his chest as we went to move past him. "Not him."

"Then I'm not going." I said stubbornly, eying the mace on his belt. I took a step back, then another before sprinting off. It took a moment, but Chris eventually followed, Jared's angry shouts drowned out quickly by the large crowd and adrenaline. After about three back alleys and two blocks, I slowed to a jog. Chris fumbled close behind me, the darkness of the ally contrasting the light of the streets only feet away. He leaned against the wall, struggling for breathe just as I caught mine.

"You okay?"

"Fucking…hate…running." He huffed, red faced and maybe a little disoriented. His back slid down the wall, and soon he was sitting on the ground, still trying to catch his breathe. I quickly did the same, moving to sit next to him(after checking to make sure there were no little bits of glass, of course).

"So…" I sat awkwardly a moment. "How'd you know my uncle?"

Chris stiffened. "What?"

"My uncle, you knew him. How?"

"He…he's acquaintances with my dad."

"Then why the hostility?"

"Look, it's just complicated, okay?"

I didn't flinch when he snapped at me, figuring I owed him for standing him up earlier, but I didn't take his comment lying down either. "Okay. No need to get all worked up about it." Cracking my fingers I sighed. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Almost five thirty." He told me, checking his watch.

I hummed, standing. I looked down at him on the ground, looking rather pathetic(but cute!) with his sweaty ruffled hair and dirty covered clothing. I offered my hand, "walk me to work, Chrissy?"

"You're not mad?" He asked, taking the hand that was offered and pulling himself up.

"Mad? No. I mean, I'm still kind of surprised you're not upset about the sleeping through our date thing."

Chris smirked at me, "isn't this a date?"

"It's not a very good one."

"It could get better…" He teased.

"How do you-"

His finger jerked my head up and his lips hit mine in a nervous, quick kiss. My eyes widened at him and in the dingy alley I grinned at him.

His face darkened to a reddish hue as he cleared his throat. "That's... That's better, right?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I could actually hear the happy hum rising in my throat and before I could stop it, it slipped out. "Uh-huh."

"Oh, good." Chris said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Walk me to work?" I asked again, lacing his fingers with mine before he had a chance to answer. "This turned out to be a pretty good date after all, Christopher."

"Yeah," He squeezed my hand, "I guess it did."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I got…distracted by my other story- no excuse I know! I wish K.A was still in theatres so I could re-watch it…oh well. Tell me what you think of this chap. I just kind of wanted to show the major differences between Carmen's father's family, and Gary. I hope it turned out okay…


	14. Take It Back

_Don't wanna' wonder whether you love me  
I don't wanna' wonder whether you care  
So, don't try to woo me  
Don't try to fool me  
Oh, I know all of your tricks  
It's a possibility, you'll stand in my corner_

-**She and Him**

I cocked my head down at the figure below me. The rafters of a second story building were hardly an ideal place to be perched, much less in a pair of skin tight pleather pants.

Fucking pleather- is this heat? I'd kill Ian. The pants were bad enough, going over my socks to hide them beneath a pair of flat, sensible boots; which I had to argue for. Because apparently sensible wasn't the look that little fucker was going for. Rather it was the full length pleather jump suit look. Right down to the gloves, but they served a practical use so I didn't debate them.

Pulling at my legs, I adjusted my leggings before jumping down. The figure I had more less been stalking straightened up immediately. "Howdy."

Kick Ass faltered from his macho pose, slouching slightly and going back to lean against the building. "Oh. It's only you."

"Gee, you sure know how to make a girl feel wanted." I mimicked his stance, crossing my arms and leaning against the building parallel to him.

"Sorry, I was just expecting someone else."

Hm. Sounded like Dave, with that sweet, hurt puppy tone he likes to use to woo us. And by us I mean the entire female population, not just me and the various voices in my head. "Oh, yeah? Who? Hit Girl, BD?"

"BD?" He echoed, amusement in his tone.

"Big Daddy sounds just a little too pornographic." I shrugged, wiping my cheeks as sweat ran down them. "So? Who is it then?"

"Red Mist. You know the guy from the TV? He e-mailed me."

"Is that right?"

He nodded, "yep."

I watched his body language carefully, noting how relaxed he seemed under my presence in comparison to how he had reacted to when he thought I was…someone else. I wasn't ready to openly admit my suspicions of Chris just yet. "A little on edge, are ya?"

His head dropped, but he didn't deny it. Instead, he changed the subject, "what're you doing here, anyway?" The green mask contorted, "stalking me?"

"More or less."

"I…I don't know how I should feel about that."

Shrugging, I offered an option, "flattered and a little creeped out?"

Dave(I think) nodded, "yeah, that fits."

Snickering a moment, our fun ended promptly when a voice appeared from the shadows.

"Kick Ass!"

Without missing a beat, said boy stood straight, "Red Mist!"

"Harpy." I added darkly, pointing to myself. Wincing, I looked away as the newcomer (lamely) jumped off the uprising he had been standing on, and more or less made a fool out of himself.

Stumbling, he grabbed the wall for support. "Aw, fuck me, that kind'a hurt."

Me and Kick Ass shared a look, but neither of us moved to help him. In fact, letting the bitch come out in me, I leaned back against the wall. With my legs crossed, I watched him stand up right, kicking his knee a bit to see if it was sprained. Apparently it wasn't because I found him shaking hands with Kick Ass only seconds later.

"It's so great to meet you!" Red Mist gushed, "I'm your biggest fan."

"Really?" Yep, definitely Dave. No one else was that needy.

"Of course! No Kick Ass, No Red Mist."

"Dear lord," I murmured, but he didn't seem to hear me, because he went on.

"Straight up," Oh yes, that voice definitely belonged to Chris. I'd know that cute little lisp anywhere. "So, I was wondered, if you like, ever wanted me to be your side kick or something…"

"You wanna be my side kick?" Kick Ass exclaimed, clearing pleased with the idea.

"Hey, I already know your first mission, Red." I smirked, "you can fetch me a bucket."

"Huh?" Apparently I was more well hidden then I thought, because he seemed surprised by my very existence.

"Your budding bromance disgusts me." I said.

"Red Mist," Kick Ass shot me a glare as he brought the young man over to me. "This is the Harpy."

"I know. I've seen you on the news, you were-"

"Yeah, it's cool, go back to your fanboy ways." I shooed him off, brushing his hand down. Hurt shone in his brown eyes and for a moment I felt regret. But I ignored it, telling myself I'd make it up to him later. "So, Red," I raked my eyes up and down his costume, enjoying the way the leather fit his usually lanky form. "Nice digs."

"Oh-uh, thanks." He stuttered, clearing his throat and moving a little further away from me. I opened my mouth to continue teasing the boy, but my phone cut me off.

Well, Ian's phone.

_Everybody was kung fu fighting, those cats were fast as lightening-_

I flipped it open absentmindedly, and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Ugh, you should probably come home," he told me.

"Okay." I flipped it shut, eying the boys a moment. "I gotta go." I poked Kick Ass in the chest, "do not let the strange boy give you a blow job."

"What?"

"You heard me, and you," I turned over to Chris, giving him an equally rough prod, except this time it was on his belt. "Keep it in your pants."

I exited via the fire escape, leaving the two boys to stare after me. Oh how I love the dramatics. Not.

**-/At Ian's/-**

After climbing through his window, I was met by his worried teal eyes.

"What's up?" I inquired, tossing my mask off, letting the synthetic black wig fall to the floor by my feet.

"You know that lumber yard Chris works at?"

I nodded, peeling myself out of the suit. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It's on fire."

"Oh. That's too bad." I dropped onto this bed, pulling my black boots off with a tug.

Ian stared at me, "that's it? Your boyfriend could be burning to death in a fire and you say, oh that's too bad?"

"He's not there; he's out with Kick Ass." I hucked the boot into his open closet and sighed, "You were right, he's the Mist Man."

"Red Mist." He corrected. "You saw him? Tonight?"

"Yep. So, safe to say he's not burning in a fire."

"Oh." Ian nodded, his blonde bangs falling in his eyes, "good."

I laid back on the bed, closing ym eyes a moment. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Nearly eleven."

"Hm. Give me a ride home?"

He did so without whining(which was nice) but brought up a rather uncomfortable subject as he drove. "So, what'd your dad say about you dating a D'Amico?"

"I got a really long lecture about my responsibilities as his daughter and how I shouldn't be parading around with boys who were no good."

"Ouch."

"I know, you'd think he was like, the chief of police or something."

I leaned back in the seat, and was glad when the rest of the ride went on in silence.

**-/At my house, 1:06 am/-**

Staring up at the ceiling, I bit my lip as I thought of the Chris situation.

True, I liked him. And I liked that he bothered my dad even more. But I wasn't sure how I felt about him being a caped crusader. Yes, he looked good in leather and yes, the black make up was pretty sexy, but that didn't mean I approved. Not by a long shot.

A knock roused me from my fog and I glanced over at my window. The light on my night stand flicked on as I pulled the thin string and I moved toward the window wearily. Whatever Hit Girl wanted could wait. I had too much shit on my mind right now.

I popped the window open with ease and leaned out of it to glare at the- man. Boy, whatever. I blinked at the sight of blacked out eyes and a bad red wig. "Uh-"

"Can I come in?"

"What?"

"Can I come in, please?" His voice was shaky and I wasn't sure how to respond, so I simply pulled myself back into the window, making room for him. "Thanks."

In the dim light of my room I could see something wasn't right. My hand felt for the light switch and with a small click, it brightened. My eyes widened and jaw dropped at the sight of him. His skin was ashen and pale, covered in dirt and grim. Parts of his suit was burned, as were a few patches of his wig.

"Oh my god."

"Look, I know now's not a good time, but I had to see you-"

I tilted my head, playing naive, "why?"

"Because I'm in love with you!" His hands went to my shoulders and he stared down at my face in a desperate manner, "please, you've-"

I shoved him off me, not quite sure how to feel about his declaration. "You're fucked!" I took a step back, reaching for something to defend myself with. My hand landed on a pair of scissors, and I pointed them at him threateningly. "Get out."

"Carrie, please, just-"

"How'd you know where I live? What window was mine?" I hated doing this, but I wasn't about to let my alibi slip. "How'd you kno-"

Chris' hand grabbed my wrist, forcing me to drop the makeshift weapon. I let out a whimper and his hold loosened slightly, his dark brown eyes radiating distress. "I almost died tonight."

"So? You're a superhero! I thought you freaks thrived on that kind of thing?" We kind of do, but I was now hysterical. Whether it was brought on by his sudden omission, or how close he was, or how good he happened to look in my room, in that outfit…temptation is no Catholic school girl's friend. Any porno can tell you that.

After staring at me a long moment, he brought his hand to my face and brushed a strand of blonde hair from it. His touch was warm, gentle, and not helping my situation. His thumb brushed my cheek.

"I have a boyfriend." I told him in one last attempt to get him out of here.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "you do?"

"Yeah, I do. You shouldn't be here." I could play the charade if he wanted me to, and from his slacken grip on my wrist, I knew he did.

"You like him?"

"Yeah, I like him."

His gaze went to his hand, and it slid down to hold mine. "Why?"

"He's a good guy." I wasn't sure whether or not to back away, so I stayed put. "A real sweetheart."

"Oh."

"Look, kid, you should get out of here, go home." I squeezed his hand, "I bet your parents are real worried."

Red Mist let out a weak scoff, "yeah, real worried."

"Maybe, maybe you should stop all this." I told him, earning a curious look, "you almost died tonight. You said it yourself."

He nodded, biting his lip as he pulled away from me. "Yeah, right."

"Just think about it okay?"

"Okay." Chris nodded, brushing his gloved hand over my face one last time before going to my window. "Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

He sat there a moment, resting just inside my room. He smirked, "nice pjs."

I looked down at my wife beater and boy shorts, and blushed. When I looked back up, he was gone. And I was even more confused then before. With a groan I flopped back onto my bed.

**A/N:** this story is dedicated to my reviewers, but mostly to RandomRiter, who sent me a very long, ego boost. Much appreciated, and I hope the detail on her costume was a little better this time.


	15. That's All!

_But I love you  
more than I wanted to  
there's no point in trying to pretend  
there's been no-one who  
makes me feel like you do  
say we'll be together til the end_

-_**Genesis **_

I was nervously leafing through a magazine when Ian strolled up behind me.

"What's up, pussycat?"

"Chris says he's in love with me." I told him, absently flipping to another page.

His brows rose slightly, "Wow. Heavy."

"Hm."

His unique eyes slid over to me as he leaned over to counter. "Do you feel the same?"

"I'm not sure. I like him. I like being around him, and I've had a few dirty dreams that I'm not willing to tell you about, about him."

"Spoilsport." Ian smirked, "when did this happen?"

"Last night, when he showed up at my house," My gaze flickered over the empty shop, "he was _undercover_."

"Get out." Teal eyes widened at me.

"Swear to god."

He shook his head, just as baffled as I was, "well, he didn't expect you to say it back right? That'd be like cheating on him."

"I know! It was weird, I kind'a felt like I was…it's the costume," I said with finality, "it's too tight, it's no good for my hormones."

"His or yours?"

"Little'a both."

"Ah." The man took the magazine from me, tossing it into the back room with a flourish. "We should get to the bottom of this."

"Of what?"

He stared at me, completely serious, "your 'hormones'." His fingers being bent was used to emphasis his point.

"Ian-I won't have this talk with my mom and I won't have it with you." I snapped, pulling a comic out from under the counter.

"I've seen you with him, Care, you're crazy about him."

I flushed pink, "So?"

"So, you should probably tell him that." Julian sighed, "no one likes being in a one sided relationship."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not one sided!"

"Does he know that? Have you told him about your dirty, _dirty _dreams about him?"

"_No!_"

"Well, you should."

I smacked him roughly on the shoulder, "then he'll think I wanna fuck him."

"You do."

"Of course I do, but I don't want _him_ to know that." My admission of guilt displeased me, but I let it go easily. "Besides, we've only been on like, two dates."

"So?"

"So, that's just weird, okay?"

He hopped onto the counter, looking into the back room. "It's not that weird. You should invite him to your birthday, let him meet the folks."

"That's moving a little fast."

"You're just scared Gary will eat him."

"Of course I'm scared Gary will eat him!" I had already given him a summary of what had happened after our movie date. "And you're thinking too far ahead, Ian."

"The parties in four days." He quipped. "Why what were you thinking?"

"How I'm going to face him when he comes in here later. I mean, do I play off what happened last night? Tell him at all?"

"Better make up your mind quick, girl." Ian jumped off the counter and disappeared into the back, calling out, "here comes Romeo!"

The bell dinged, and I met Chris' eyes over the counter. He looked a little banged up and I was locked around his waist before I had a chance to stop myself.

So much for controlling my hormones.

"Are you alright?" My fingers went to the light burn on his neck. "What happened?"

"Lumber yard caught fire." He told me, smiling as I fussed over him.

"Come on," I tugged his arm and led him around the counter, "sit down I'll get you something to drink or eat or something-" His hands held my hips in place and I met his eyes with an ache in my chest. "Chris?"

"Mhm?" His lips brushed mine, and he pulled my body closer to his as I melted into the kiss. My arms slipped around his neck, not thinking, and he let out a hiss of pain.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry, lemme get some ice!" I dashed into the back room, rifling through the mini fridge and shooting Ian a condescending glance. Not that he saw it, as he was laying on his back reading a comic.

I kicked the couch he was on lightly before going back to Chris. He didn't seem to be in any pain, and my worry subsided lightly. Pressing the small cold pack to his neck wordlessly, I let him take the lead.

"It's no big deal, Carrie."

"I should've been more careful," My eyes met his again, "are you okay?"

"A few minor burns, but fine." He shrugged.

"Oh, good." I slid my arm around his waist and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm glad you're not hurt, Chrissy."

His dark brown eyes shone down at me a moment, with an emotion I could now verify but not say aloud. It made me a bit uncomfortable, but not enough to pull away. Rather I tucked myself into his chest, letting his arms go around me. He cleared his throat, tightening his hold. "So…what'd you do last night?"

"Oh, you know, worked, hung out with Ian, had a sex dream about Ray Park…" I smirked at his grinding teeth, "all and all a pretty good night."

"The guy who played Toad?"

"Hey! He's played other things, and it's not my fault. He's just so…flexible." I let out a growl of approval and gave his jaw a nip.

"Don't be a user, Carrie." Ian called from the other room.

I rolled my eyes, snuggling into Chris' arms. "Oh, what's the big deal? It's not like I had one about Kick Ass or Mist Man-"

"Red Mist." My…friend with benefits, corrected.

Once again we were graced with the voice of Julian Angette. "That's not what you told me!"

"Shut up, Julie!" Feeling my face flush I buried it into Chris' neck, the unburned side, anyway. "Never trust a gay man," I murmured, wrapping my arms around Chris' back and pulling him close.

"Who'd you have the dream about?" He pulled me back a bit, a small smirk tugging at his lips, "Red Mist or Kick Ass?"

"What's it matter?" I quipped, "Maybe they double teamed me, you don't get to know the details of my sex life until you're actively involved in it."

"I get to be-"

"No, you don't get to be actively involved in it!"

My blush deepened as he rocked his hips against mine. "You don't sound too sure about that, uh…what is your last name?"

"Wilken."

He stiffened. "Carrie Wilken."

I cocked my head to the side, eying him skeptically. "Yeah…"

"C-Carrie Wilken," He stuttered, his hands moving up to my elbows. His dark eyes peered down at my face, "Your uncle said your name was Carmen."

I smiled lightly, a little concerned by his sudden change in mood, "yeah, why-"

"Carrie." His grip tightened and I almost winced. Almost. "How many people know that?"

"I dunno, like you Ian, my boss-"

"At the cinema? That balding creeper?"

"Yeah, him…he has a name you know."

He quirked a brow, "what is it?"

"Why?"

"Carrie-"

"No, seriously, quit being a shady bastard and tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled, louder then I had meant to, and in the haze of drama hadn't noticed one of my favorite shaggy headed patrons sliding into the room.

"Hey," Todd glanced at Chris suspiciously, "everything okay?"

"Fine." I told him, jerking my head toward the back room, "go get Ian for me?"

The teen looked a little unsure about leaving me, but did as he was asked. Chris looked back down at me, "you need to trust me on this, Carrie, it's important."

"Why?"

"Because your dad is Travis Wilken."

I blinked at him, "so?"

"So, you need to tell me your boss' name, okay?" The desperate glint from the previous night shone brightly in his eyes and for a moment I wondered if they were tears. But I doubted it.

"I don't have to do anything, Chris. Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you." Pale fingers brushed my cheek and I backed away from him. I bit my lip, "I know who you are."

He lost all the colour in his face. "You do?"

A nod. "I do. How couldn't I?"

"Why- why didn't you mention it-earlier I mean?" His features shifted, from worried to annoyed, "you let me stand here and-"

"I don't want you to get hurt Chrissy, and I don't want you to start thinking you have to protect from whatever big and bad is after my dad, okay?" I hadn't meant for it to come out so cold, but it did, and as his face hardened I wondered if I had made a mistake.

"I want to." He answered, effectively dismissing my worries, "there are people in this city that would do anything to get back at your father, Carrie, and that includes going after you."

I snorted, "so melodramatic."

"Carrie, I mean it."

"What'd you want me to do, Chris? Barricade myself in the house?"

He slipped his arms back around my waist, "I just want you to be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"I doubt that."

"You should it's an obvious lie." A smile lifted the corner of his mouth and I kissed it gently. "Everything's going to be just fine, Mist Man."

His eyes sparkled at the name and our kiss deepened. My face flushed when his tongue brushed my bottom lip, and I gave in without second thought. Tangling my hands in his short hair, I hummed with pleasure as his hand slipped down to grab my ass.

"They're making out in my shop."

"Oh, shut up, Ian, we knew this was gonna happen eventually." Todd reprimanded, slightly ruining the mood.

Not that Chris seemed to notice as he backed me up against the counter. His tongue stroked mine teasing, and I shyly followed suit. The sensation was odd, but not unwelcomed and I found myself moving one of my hands down his back. And my legs opening slightly as he ground his hips against mine. My weak gasp broke the kiss and he peered down at me with heated dark eyes.

_So much for not rushing things_, I thought.

"I meant what I said last night." He murmured, his lips brushing across my own with every word.

Kissing him chastely, or at least more chastely than we had been, I bumped my hips against his groin, ignoring the bulge that rested against my inner thigh. "I'm sure you think that."

"I do, Carrie."

I nodded, "okay."

"Okay? That's it?" Hurt shone down at me.

"I'm not gonna jump into saying I love you, Chris." I ran my thumb over his swollen lips, "it wouldn't be fair if I didn't mean it."

If he was mad, he hid it well. Kissing the inside of my wrist he nodded, "okay."

"Okay." I cleared my throat, and adjusted my shorts. "We should probably, um, separate."

"Oh, right." He blushed, the red contrasting with his pale skin and put his hands over his crotch.

Rubbing the back of my neck, my gazed turned to the small door of the back room. "How long've you been standing there?" I shrieked.

The two guilty faces flinched, but Ian recovered first, "long enough to see Cutey's got some moves!"

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow." Todd sang, rocking his hips in a suggestive manner.

Chris' head dropped to my shoulder. I dropped my head to his. "I'll kill them."

"We can move the bodies with the Mist Mobile." He suggested, earning a light giggle from me.

"No wonder you had dirty dreams about him!" Ian went on.

"I knew it." Chris said, his warm breathe hitting my ear, "I fucking _knew _it."

"Huh. Does this mean the wedding's off, Care?"

"Yes!" I snapped, glaring at Toddie over Chris' shoulder, "you're damn right it's off."

"Does this mean he's coming to your birthday?"

"No-"

Todd clamped a hand down on Chris' back, "dude, you are like, totally my hero."

"Toddie!"

"What? You're hot get over it."

I glared at him and detangled myself from Red Mist. "You both suck."

"Oh, come on, Carrie-" Ian said, wrapping his arm around me as I tried to leave. "We're just being friendly."

"No you're not."

"You're right we're being mean spirited and spiteful, now buck up darlin'."

"Fuckin' Angette."

"So, you could like put a hit out on my math teacher, right?"

"Todd!"

"What? I'm just getting acquainted with my new best friend." He grinned, a silly expression that made him look all of six years old as Chris shot me a nervous look.

I slipped my arm around his waist and glared at Todd. "Don't forget who you were friends with first, Toddie?"

"Ian?"

My glare darkened and he backed off. He muttered something about getting a latte as Chris spoke. "I should…probably get going, I mean, my dad's expecting me."

"Oh, okay, I'll walk you out." I tugged his hand, leading him away from the smirking Angette and soon out the door. I groaned at the sudden wave of heat. "Damn."

"I didn't know it was your birthday." Chris said quietly.

I glanced at him, "yeah, I'm not really a fan of them, but my mom gets all exicted about it."

"Want anything special?"

I shrugged, "you could come and play nice with my sisters, but other then that I'm good."

"Come on, seriously." He smirked, "It's not like I'm strapped for cash."

Pursing my lips I lifted a brow, "so?"

"So let me splurge on my girlfriend."

"Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now?" I blushed, happy he had said it, but still felt the need to tease him.

"You said yourself you had a boyfriend." His hands slipped down to my hips and he pushed my gently back against the building. "Unless you were talking about someone else…"

"You caught me," I drawled, rolling my eyes as his lips landed on my neck. I shuddered, in what I thought was a subtle manner, but the smirk was evident on my sensitive skin, "it's that damn Ray Park." I giggled when he scoffed, "don't be jealous, Chrissy."

"I'm not jealous." He told me his hands travelling to my waist. His mouth slid up my neck, moving rest just over my ear. "He's too old for you, anyway."

I scoffed, shifting away from him, "according to Gary you're too old for me."

"Gary's the devil, don't listen to Gary."

Giggling, I smirked, "funny, he said the same thing about you."

"Chris."

The boy in front of me froze at the sound of the voice and quickly pulled away from me.

"Dad-I uh…you're back sooner then I thought." Chris stammered, and I looked around him to find an older man, maybe forty, forty five watching us with a smirk.

And he thought my boss was creepy.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" The man asked.

My boy friend, felt nice to think that without guilt, I'll tell you, bit his lip, and cleared his throat, "dad, this is Carrie."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I shook his hand quickly, something about him making me uncomfortable.

"Likewise." He smiled, showing a pair of sharp teeth, and nodded towards the car, "need a ride?"

"No thanks, I'm actually just heading back in the shop." Chris gave my hand a squeeze, and my cheek a peck before getting into the car.

Mr. D'Amico met my eyes evenly. "Maybe next time then."

I nodded, "maybe."

He ran his eyes over me and I suddenly felt dirty. One brisk nod later and he was in the car, next to his son. Raising a hand I waved weakly as they pulled away. Ian joined me outside moments later.

"So. See you met Frank D'Amico."

The name echoed in my mind a moment, but I couldn't place it's meaning. "I guess."

"Hm. So," he rubbed his hands together, "do I need to give someone the talk?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No_ Ian."

"Spoil sport."

**A/N:** alright, I am on a roll with this story…and I hope the steam scene wasn't too awkward...I'm on a Ray Park kick, just check out my other fics...plus i watch Fanboys earlier and yay! there he was! My inner fangirl was so pleased.


	16. Savior

_I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it,  
'Cause I start losing my head  
And then I get up in a panic  
Remember, when we were kids  
And always knew when to quit it  
Are we denying a crisis, or are we scared of admitting it?_

_I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much,  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust_

**-Lights**

I picked through the box of chocolates on my lap as the starting theme to Thumbelina played, or rather bellowed, out of the TV in front of me.

"What the hell? Why does every other candy have to have that toothpaste filling?" I asked, spitting the piece out and dropping it into a napkin.

"That's gross." Tanis said from her spot on the floor, never taking her eyes off the television, but somehow knowing what I had done. Spooky.

Ivy glanced at me as she took the box, "ever notice how that bird only lists off tragic love stories? Seriously, Samson and Delilah, Romeo and Juliet? That's messed up."

Chuckling, I nodded, "true."

"And why is this old broad not freaking out about her kid coming out of a flower?"

"Maybe she's senile?" I offered, taking the soda she handed me.

"Shh!"

"Sorry, Tan." We chorused, snickering as the seven year old let out a disgruntled huff. A moment past.

"Thumbelina's a stupid name."

"I know, why not just name her after the rose she came out of?"

"And why does she just magically have clothes? I mean, you can't grow clothes."

"You said it yourself, it's magic, _duh_."

Izzy whirled around to glare at us, "will you both-"

_*Ding ding*_

We froze at the sound of the doorbell, and, I, being the oldest, got up to answer it.

"You're not supposed to open the doors to strangers!" Tanis said quietly, moving to sit on the couch next to Ivy. "Mom said so."

"I think that rule only applies to children under twelve, Izzybug." I rolled my eyes and jogged over to the door.

Unlocking it, I peered out, "who is it?"

"Avon calling."

Sighing I opened it all the way. "Hey, Ian."

The blond grinned at me, "Hey," he lifted a bag, "I come baring gifts."

"Do you?" I asked, watching as he kicked off his shoes.

"I do." He said, shifting his teal eyes around the hall, "where's the girls?"

"Living room."

"And the folks?"

"Date night."

"Meaning?"

"They rented a motel for the evening and are more or less getting their 'freak on'." I told him, using fingers quotes and a disgusted shudder to emphasis my point. "Why? What's up?"

His broad shoulders rose and fell, "well, this is a… business trip." Ian smirked and shook the small white paper bag he'd been holding, "so, bedroom?"

"Do you have to make it sound so dirty?" I took the bag from him and glanced inside, "what is it?"

"Your new costume."

My eyes narrowed at him, "where's the rest of it?"

"Hey! You know what, if you're going to bitch about the heat, you're going to have to meet me half way on how to cool yourself down."

"I am not about to flash my cooch to any crook that comes along, E."

"Just go try it on," He shoved me towards my room. A clap was heard and a shriek of delight followed as Ian entered the living room. In the meantime, I was too busy pulling my clothes off to notice the pair of eyes watching me from the bushes.

Thankfully, a rough knock on my window snapped me out of it before I had time to pull my pants down. My head jerked towards the sound, and I stumbled against my desk as I ran over to it. A black mask and a crop of purple hair greeted me as Hit Girl entered my room.

"Uh…hey, how goes it?" I inquired awkwardly as she inspected my room. Her brown eyes went to my dresser and she opened my top drawer as she spoke.

"Did you hear about that fire in the D'Amico's lot a few nights ago?"

I shrugged, "yeah sure, who didn't?"

"Did your dad say they had any leads on the matter?" Her gloved hands went to my second drawer. A little embarrassed but not terribly as she pulled out a pair of my underwear, and promptly dropped them on the floor. Tanis had the habit of doing the same thing, and Ivy had only recently grown out of the snooping stage.

"No. He hasn't called me in a while."

"Oh? Why not? You two have a fight or something?"

I let out a bitter chuckle and yanked my t-shirt back over my head, "you have to talk to fight."

"So, what you don't talk any more?" My third drawer popped open and I grew a tad irritated as she pulled out my tool box, "what's this for?"

"I like fixing things."

"Like, what kind of things?"

"You know, little things, watches, speakers, CD players-"

"If I gave you a grappling gun, could you fix it?" Hit Girl asked, putting the rather large, army green tool kit back where she had found it. Shrugging I told her I could try. "Cool." She nodded, slamming it closed. Her fine blonde brow rose at the sight of my bag, "what's that?"

"Is there any real purpose of you being here?" I asked suddenly.

Her eyes narrowed at me, "just gathering information."

"About a lumber yard fire? Why?"

Hit girl scoffed at me, "a lumber yard that belongs to the mob, Harpy."

Blinking in surprise, I stared at her. "What?"

"Yeah, the D'Amicos, the biggest crime family in New York?"

"Oh, right, _those_ D'Amicos." _Like, Chris' dad, D'Amicos_, my mind added negatively.

"Yeah, _those_ D'Amicos," She mocked. But her attention slipped back to the bag, and before I could protest, she snatched it from my grasp. Her young features shifted to a reddish hue, and for a moment I wondered if she was blushing. Should've known it was rage. "What the hell is this?"

"My new costume."

"You'll look like a whore!"

"I know."

"Then why wear it?" She yelled throwing the bag across the room.

Sighing, I picked it up. The fabric was thin, and in some parts sheer, while the rest of it was tight black pleather. "I wear what's given to me."

"Does this have something to do with that Faggot from 5th street!"

"Hey, watch your little mouth." I pointed a stern finger at her, "and yes, it kind of does." Holding the short…well, it was hardly a jumpsuit, more like a bath suit…if you cut out the back…and made little itty bitty shorts….out of black pleather…and this weird criss-crossy material that was see through…"I'll kill Ian."

"Good, you should after he made that for you."

Chuckling I nodded, "eh, what's the harm? I'll wear it for a night, then go back to my old, only semi-skanky ways, agreed?"

Hit Girl still looked a little leery, but nodded. "Whatever." She approached the window with a moody scowl on her face. She turned to me as she was half way out. _Why_ _do they always do that?_ I wondered, but snapped back into focus as she spoke. "Keep an ear out for it, will ya, Harp?"

"Did you just call me _Harp_?"

She shrugged, "so?" The girl hopped out the window, and I ran over to it.

Shrieking as I leaned out it, "does that make us friends?"

"No!"

"I think it does!" I sang teasingly into the darkness.

"Go back inside!"

Doing as the twelve(eleven?) year old told me, I grinned and closed my window. I drummed on the glass a moment before getting changed. The suit fit like a very, very tight glove. It hugged curves I was unaware I even had and made me feel…well. I imagine this is how hookers feel when they pick up their first john. It didn't serve much use protection wise…but maybe…if I added a few personal touches…like say…a utility belt…

Fuck I've been hanging out with too many geeks lately. I slipped out of the garment and shoved it in my bottom drawer, under my tool kit, away from prying eyes. I stared at it, annoyed by how little fabric I had to hide. Shaking it off, I made my way back to the living room, where Thumbelina was being sexual harassed by toads.

But not the sexy X-Men kind…the creepy, inexplicably Hispanic kind.

"Hey," Ian smirked, "everything alright?"

Ignoring him I slid down next to Tanis on the floor. She didn't tear her eyes from the singing amphibians as she asked, "What took you so long?"

"Got distracted."

"Ah."

**-/The Next Day/-**

I hadn't noticed the shadow hovering over me until it spoke.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Damn it, Toddie-" He plucked the screw driver from my hand and spun it between his fingers. Watching curiously as I clamped a spring down on my-well, Flo's- belt, he asked again what I was doing. Sighing, I answered "fucking around, what're you doing here?"

He shot me a condescending look. "It's a comic book store, Carrie, what do you think I'm doing here?"

"Loitering."

"Funny." He said, sucking his lips in. He leaned over the counter, eying my hands with interest. "What're you making?"

"Nothing, go home."

The boy groaned and did as he was told as day faded into night.

**-/Hours later/-**

I hated Ian. I hated him more then anyone could never hate a person. Like ever.

The utility belt hadn't gone over well. He had said it was bulky and ruined the look(I wore it anyway to spite him). When I asked him what the look he was going for was?

"A slutted up Zatanna."

Hate him. Seriously, seriously, hate him. Tugging awkwardly at the fishnet stockings, I crouched low on the rafter. After trying to steer my rage into a more productive manner I decided to do my new favorite hobby; stalk Dave. Right now he was in the middle of a fight between two muggers, getting his ass kicked.

Huh. How fitting. Smirking I hopped down, landing on a closed lid of a garbage bin.

"Hey," I waved half heartedly, watching as the stunned men gawked at me. Probably the ample amount of skin. Perverts. "Shouldn't your boyfriend be saving you?"

Kick Ass blinked at me. "What?"

I whipped my tranq gun out. "Move along fellas." Motioning with the barrel, I smirked as they raised their hands and departed from the alley. With a heavy sigh, I looked back at Kick Ass. Sprawled out on the ground and bleeding. "Wow. You really suck at this."

"I do not! And at least I do it! And what're you wearing?" His eyes went up and down my outfit.

I shrugged, "Yeah, my schedule's been kinda…busy, lately." I helped him off the ground as a Mustang swerved around the corner. I jerked back, but Dave's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Calm down, it's just Red Mist."

My eyes widened, "that's his car?" And more importantly, his parents let him drive it unescorted?

"Yeah, pretty sweet huh?"

"Dude."

Chris hopped out of the car and ran over to us, "I got your text, where's-"

"Gone," I interrupted moving over to the car. A finger ran over its hood delicately. Warm to the touch, but not too hot. So I leaned against it. Fiddling with the tip of the barrel, I offer him a suggestive look as I crossed my legs. "Can we go for a ride, there, Red?"

"Uh-" Red Mist seemed to stumble before Kick Ass elbowed him roughly in the side, "Yeah, of course, why not?"

I grinned at them, "Awesome." This was gonna be fun. With my pistol secure in my belt, I opened the driver's seat open and slid in. "Come on!"

"You're not driving," Red told me, a disapproving frown on his lips. His eyes slipped to my bare legs, and for a second I wondered if I should be annoyed at the thought of Chris checking out other women…nah, I could push his boundaries later. Dave slid in the passenger's side, and with a frown of my own I slid into the middle. My attention slipped to Kick Ass as Chris started the engine.

"So, where we goin'?"

He smiled stiffly at me through the mask, and I knew my close proximity was making him uncomfortable, "well, I'm not really sure-Red Mist?"

"Yeah?"

"Where _are_ we going?" He asked, watching as he drove through various back alleys and speedways.

He shrugged, moving to switch gears. His hand landed between my legs and he froze. Unfortunately, Chris' mind was on other things, and he hit the gas pretty hard.

Fun fact: _Speeding down a narrow ally is not fun!_

Thankfully he got a hold of himself quickly, and wretched his hand away. Smiling lewdly at him I reached over and put my hand back where he had it. "Don't cha like my new costume, Red?"

"Um," He hummed quietly and went to take his hand away again, "it's-it's n-nice."

"Thank you." I chirped. After I dropped his hand and crossed my legs, my focus was once again on Dave. The shudder behind me was more then pleasing. "So, Kick Ass."

He groaned rubbing his eyes through the thick material, "yeah?"

"Say you know this guy…and he's super sweet, and you really like him, but he's totally gay." I sighed, "What'd you do?"

The eyes behind the mask shifted and squinted at me. "Katie?"

"Who?"

Dave shook his head, "never mind. I dunno. Hope he's not as gay as he thinks he is?"

"That's terrible advice." I said. "He's so sweet- trouble magnet though. He gets beat up all the time…he's one of those rent boys, you know?"

His hands went to my shoulders and he shook me. "Erica, so help me god!"

"Hey! Let-" I jerked away from him, slamming into Chris, whose already unsteady hands jerked the wheel.

"Alright, that's it!" He screamed, first time for everything I suppose, his foot hit the brake and Kick Ass and I lurched forward. "You're both going home! Out!" He pushed me, and I pushed Kick Ass, who popped the door open and fell out.

"You're really leaving me out here?" I asked, closing the door.

"Yeah, I am, get out."

I smirked at him, "not very heroic, leaving a teenage girl to wander the dark, lonely streets in a known red light district there, Misty."

"Kick Ass can protect you," he argued, but I could see the gears turning in his head.

Scoffing I went on, "Kick Ass? Are you kidding? Have you seen him fight? Have you seen my outfit?"

His resolve was weakening and he glanced out the window to where Kick Ass was walking away, "well…"

"Come on, give a girl a lift, will ya, baby?" My own whorishness surprised me, but I'll admit, this car, this outfit…well. Things pile up quickly in a teenage girl's mind. I bit my bottom lip, a warped pout on my mouth.

Chris huffed, "Fine." He put the beautiful car in gear and I grinned at him. "Where'd you live?"

"A couple blocks south of here." I told him, leaning back against the door, kicking my legs up on the dash. His eyes slipped to my legs again and I smirked. Never suspected Chris to be a leg man. "So, Red…sweet ride."

"Yeah."

"Your daddy buy it for you?"

His hands tightened on the wheel. "Where am I supposed to turn again?"

"Right up here." I pointed, and he turned into a vacant lot.

"This isn't-"

Moving quickly, I pulled the keys from the ignition and tossed them into the back. His eyes widened, and he gasped as I threw my leg over him, straddling him effectively.

"Hi." I reached down and grabbed the handle next to his seat.

"What-Ugh!" His thin body fell back with his seat. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, Mist Man." I dropped into his lap.

Chris blinked at me a long while, ignoring my hands as they slid up his suit. It was cool to the touch, soft. Pleasant. "Carrie?"

"Yes, Chrissy?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

I grinned wickedly at him, letting my hands clasp over his chest. "Flirting."

He didn't smile. In fact he looked angry. "Yeah, I get that, but what the hell are you doing? You could get killed!"

"And you couldn't?" I quipped, continuing to run my fingers up his to belt and down to his growing erection. "Besides, Red, let's not forget whose got more experience in crime fighting."

He shuddered, and his fingers went under my fishnets to stroke my pale skin. "You look like a whore." It was a feeble insult and I knew it. He wasn't as mad as he thought he was…as much as he thought he should be.

"That's look I was told to go for…" I purred, leaning down and kissing his neck, "don't you like it?"

"Yeah…" It came out weak, husky and sent shivers down my spine as his hands left the thin material and moved up to the pleather shorts. "Feels good."

I let out a giggle, pushing my hips against his. "Glad you approve."

"Why…" He let his eyes flutter close as my right hand went back to patting his crotch and my left ran up his chest. My lips didn't leave his neck, his skin slightly moist and warm beneath them. A shaky breathe came from Chris, as he went on, "why didn't you say anything? The…the other…"

"Night?" I offered, earning a nod from him as he gripped my ass, his hips lifting to meet my own. "Wasn't sure how to tell you…figured I'd get some fun out of it." Pulling away from him I cocked a brow, "why didn't you tell me you had a car?"

"Huh? Oh, it's a loaner."

"Ah."

He smirked at me, "are you getting off on the car?"

"No."

"You totally are." He sat up slightly, and I could feel the growth under the leather pant leg of his costume. A blush lined my cheeks, and Red Mist smirked at me. "Anything else get you going?"

"The costume's pretty hot." I admitted, putting my hands on his shoulders, "and yours is nice too." A dull ringing on my belt stopped our kiss before it started and he leaned back with a huff.

I raised the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"I know what you're doing, and don't."

"Memaw?" Chris looked up at me surprised, "it's almost midnight what-"

"Don't, Carebear, or so help me I will get on a plane, come to your house and give you the sex talk myself."

"Mimi you have warrants," I reminded her, biting my lip as Chris ran his hands over my clothed breasts. I put the phone against my shoulder. Glaring at him, I said, "You stop that, you're _not_ helping." His hands dropped to the shorts of my costume and slid inside of them. He smirked as his fingers rubbed my panties, making my hips twitch towards him.

"_Carrie!_ Focus!"

I winced at my grandmother's tone, "I am!"

"Focus on me, Carrie! Can you at least keep it in your pants until you're seventeen?"

"What? Why?"

"I was seventeen, seventeen is a good age!" She said.

Growling in frustration I shrieked "Fine!", and snapped the phone shut. Biting my lip I stared down at his dazed, playful face.

"You're gonna make me wait, aren't you?"

I nodded with a blush. "Yes. Are you made?"

"Not really." Chris shrugged, leaning further back and snaking his hands further up my shorts.

My gaze hardened. "I'm not blowing you either. Or giving you a-"

"Don't worry about it." His hands slipped out of the pleather and over my scantily clad legs. The sensation of his gloves were odd, but far from unpleasant(or unwelcomed) and he pulled me down on top of him. Red Mist looked down at me, smirking. "I can wait."

"You'll have to." I groaned, resting on his chest as his fingers ran up and down my leg which was cocked over his hip comfortably. "Because she's scary when she's mad."

"Sounds like it…" His unique voice dropped slightly, "Carrie?"

"Mhm?"

"This, this might not be the right time but-"

"Out with it, D'Amico." _Those D'Amicos_ echoed in the back of my mind and I buried my face in his leather covered neck.

"My mom wants to meet you." He said quickly, and I felt the heat rise under his collar. "She seemed kind'a mad when she found out my dad met you before her."

I smiled at him, "alright. She could come to my house for dinner, both your parents could."

Chris' arm went around my shoulders. Pulling me tightly to his chest he agreed, "That could work…"

"It could be the same night you meet my parents if you want, like officially, after the birthday thing."

"Which you barely even invited me to."

"Hey!" I poked his belt buckle, "that wasn't my fault I thought I'd be rushing things."

"Like making out in the Mist Mobile isn't rushing things."

I burst out laughing, "you call your car the Mist Mobile?"

"What? It's a sweet name!"

"That's so lame!"

Our laughter bounced off the walls, and we spent most of the night curled up inside the aptly named Mist Mobile.

**A/N:** I used the term get your freak on twice in this chapter, and i open with it in the next, i think.


	17. This Love

_I__'__ll fix these broken things__  
__Repair your broken wings__  
__And make sure everything__'__s alright__  
__My pressure on her hips__  
__Sinking my fingertips__  
__Into every inch of you__  
__Cause I know that__'__s what you want me to do_

-**Maroon 5**

I don't think there is anything more awkward then calling up your sixty seven year old grandmother and having her tell you to get your freak on at free will. How do I know this? This was the greeting I received when I called her up to chew her out about interrupting me and Chris with her freaky 'grandbaby' abilities.

It didn't help that on the dawn of my seventeenth birthday I was greeted by a very misty eyed mom who told me happily that her baby was all grown up. Tanis pouted and Ivy giggled and Gary congratulated me on not being fertile enough to spawn him a grandchild.

Fucking hate them. All of them. Too bad I had to come out of my emotional recluse to greet my guests. The dynamic duo of Todd and Marty were the next up. Showing up around four(in the pm) to eat my food and litter in my backyard.

"Hey, double fucks," I smiled, taking the small bag from Todd's hand, "Dave and Katie are in the back." I grabbed Marty's arm as the taller boy passed us, "Erica's back there, Mart, and the iron is hot."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she's hot to trot and you need to tap that."

He stared at me. "Are," Marty grinned, "are you helping me?"

"Yes, I figure if you're getting laid you'll leave me alone and if she's getting laid maybe she'll cheer the fuck up." I pursed my lips, "she's scaring my little sister, Martin."

He saluted, "I'm on it."

"Good boy." Patting his butt as he walked past I waved to Flo as she pulled up.

She waved back, holding up a covered dish when she reached the door. "Where-"

"Got it," I pulled it from her hand, peeking inside. "What-?"

"They're doodh pedas," She told me, smirking, "my mom helped me make them."

I had no idea what that meant, but they smelt great. I grinned at her, "I knew I liked that lady for a reason, come on in." Kicking the door open I nodded towards the back. "Todd's back there."

Her gorgeous deep brown eyes rolled, "I'm not marrying Todd."

"Why not?" I whined, bouncing on my knees as I made my way to the kitchen. Flo followed behind with a sigh. "It's my birthday, can't you just pretend…I mean, gosh, Florence, you'd only have like, the cutest babies ever."

"Where's Chris?" She asked, changing the subject and subjecting me to ridicule on my goddamn birthday, that cashier mother fucker. "You're blushing, did you and Chris…you know?"

"No, I don't know, almost. But somehow Memaw knew."

"Your Memaw knows everything."

I held up a finger as I popped open the fridge, "this is true. Soda?"

"No thank you."

"Water? Juice?"

"Juice is good." She took the small box that was offered to her and jabbed the straw in the top. "So, what do the folks think of him?"

"Gary hates him."

"Natch."

"Mom pities him."

She smirked again, "As do we all."

I elbowed her, smirking slightly as we made our way to the backyard, "I see you are using your wit for evil again, Miss Astune."

_**-/-/-**_

The party went off without a hitch, even with Chris' absence. Letting out a sigh, I dropped on to the couch. I grit my teeth as my mom shot me yet _another_ sympathetic glance. I didn't pretend to look sad. I was beyond sad.

I was rightfully pissed off.

My first boyfriend blew off my seventeenth birthday, that selfish son of a bitch. Not that I had met his mother, and at the rate this relationship was going I'd probably swear at her for not raising him to be courteous enough to call his little lady friend(aka me) on her birthday to tell her he was going to blow her off, _that selfish bastard!_

Snatching the remote off the coffee table I slumped back on the couch as I flipped the television on.

"With this product you too can-" Infomerical.

"Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor not a-" Seen it.

"_Tik Tok, Don't stop_-" Fucking Mtv.

Closing my eyes, I pushed a pillow over my face and changed the channel again.

"And in other news, it seems the vigilante known as Red Mist had his run of trouble last night, when an unknown assailant-" I sprung up quickly, "stabbed him in what appears to be the abdomen." The anchor man pursed his lips, "now we must warn you, the following images are graphic, so please remove any children in the room before viewing."

My breath came out unevenly as a blurred video came on to my TV. A man was shoving a girl against the wall when Chrissy, clad in his Red Mist costume, came running up to play the hero. There was a scuffle, and the man jerked out of his grasp just long enough to pull a knife. I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut a moment too late as his wrist flicked upward, sticking Chris in the side.

"Care? Honey, everything okay?"

I shook my head at my mom's voice and stood quickly. "I gotta go."

"Carrie?" She caught my arm as I ran to get my jacket, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, look I got to-"

"This doesn't happen to have to do with you being the Harpy does it?"

I froze. Her warm hands cupped my face, smirking at me as she brushed a tear from my cheek. "You think I don't know my baby when I see her on the news?"

My eyes narrowed at her, "come on, really?"

"Okay, so I may have found that slinky little number you call a costume," she confessed, her lips quirked, "I'm not going to pretend to like this Carrie, but I understand it."

"You do?" I wondered if she could explain it to me, because it was starting to get kind of hazy in my mind. That could've just been concern, though.

"Of course, you want to help people…I wish you'd do it in a more conventional way, like volunteer at a soup kitchen or something, but if this is how you improve society, I understand."

"Uh…okay."

"That being said, I want you to protect yourself."

"I do."

"Good, now, where's the birthday girl running off to?"

I heaved a breathe, "_'tknowifhe'sinthehospitalorathomeandIdon'twanttoaskhisdadbecausehe' 'tbehome'tillate _okay, love you, bye!"

Ripping myself from her grasp I raced out the door, my jacket long forgotten.

_**-/One hour later/-**_

The waiting was the worst part. Waiting for the bus. Waiting for my stop. Waiting for the next bus. Waiting for my next stop. Waiting for Ian to open his goddamn door (it took fifteen straight minutes of ringing his buzzer. He claimed to be in the shower). Waiting for him to work his magic and find Chris' apartment. Waiting for the bus to get to Chris' apartment…you can see why my bus pass is easily my most cherished possession.

And finally, waiting for the door man to stop gawking at me and let me in.

"Girlfriend?" He repeated for the third time, "What do you mean, _girlfriend_?"

"Well, it's not like, uber official or anything, but, yeah, I think it's a fitting title." I shrugged, stuffing my hands into the large pocket of Ian's sweatshirt. My torso was temporarily transformed into the Flash's middle, and on any other occasion I'd be stoked. But not when my Chrissy could be bleeding to death.

"I don't know…I didn't hear anything about Chris havin' a girlfriend."

I stared at him. "Then why don't you just buzz up and ask?"

"'Cause I don't wanna be interruptin' the boss man with some bullshit about Christopher havin' a girlfriend." He said tauntingly.

"I will mace you in the face, bitch." I pulled the metal canister out and pointed it at him.

"Excuse me!" The man chuckled, completely off guard. Probably 'cause I'm blonde. Blondes can be bad ass goddamn it, just look at the Bride!

"You heard me, you limy motherfucker, now you put your finger on that button or so help me you'll be seeing nothing but pink blurs for the next week!" My voice cracked and my hand shook slightly but he did press the button.

"What is it, Henry, I'm busy."

"Got a girl down here, says she's Chris' girlfriend."

"What's she look like?" Frank D'Amico asked.

I rolled my eyes as the door man described me. "Kinda short, blonde, pissed off look on 'er face."

"What's her name?"

"Carrie." I answered before the man could ask.

"Oh right, send 'er up," Mr. D'Amico said, and buzzed out. With a sneer the door man let me in, and I saluted him sarcastically.

"Asshole."

"I heard that!" He called after me, but I was already at the receptionist.

"Uh…"I blinked, unsure what to say to her.

She smiled brightly at me, "you must be looking for the D'Amicos loft, top floor."

"Thanks."

"It's my job."

"Oh, right, well," I shook my head, smiling back lightly, "good job."

The elevator ride was a quick one, and Mr. D'amico was there to greet me with another man. A bit on the chubby side, but seemed nice enough. He reached out to shake my hand, "Hey, I'm Joe, nice ta meet'cha."

"Likewise, I'm Carrie." I nodded, clearing my throat a moment before asking, "Is Chris here?"

"Uh…yeah he's in his room…isn't it your birthday today?" Frank asked(its my head and I'm sick of addressing him as Mr. D'Amico. Politeness be damned).

I shrugged, "Technically my birthday was yesterday, but my party was today. I'm actually here to yell at him about blowing me off." I quirked a brow. "Is he sick or something?"

"You could say that." His father told me, "come on, I'll show you the way."

I followed him, nodding my goodbye to Joe. "Thanks."

He pushed the door open without knocking(kind of rude, but not uncommon with parents), "Chris, ya girl's here."

"Huh?" He looked up but didn't move from his prone position as Frank flicked the light on. "Carrie?"

I marched over to him, glaring. "You are in _sooo_ much trouble, young man." I said, kicking his bed before plopping down on it. Frank blinked at us before shutting the door.

He let out a grunt of pain, still not sitting. "Car-"

"You should've called."

"Carrie, it's not…"

"Shut up, Chris." I pulled my sweater off and dropped it on the floor. Falling back next to him I laced my fingers with his. I looked at him, biting my lip as he peered back at me curiously. My eyes went from the burn on his neck to his side. "Are…are you okay?"

His brows rose slightly, "I'm alright."

"Is it serious?"

"It's a stab wound, Carrie." His voice was almost condescending.

I nodded, "Good point."

"But it's not so bad."

I grinned at him, shifting a little closer and tightening my grip on his hand. "When I saw you on the news I thought…" My throat closed and I scoffed, ignoring the tears that were starting to once again well in my eyes. Stupid hormones.

"You thought…" Chris coaxed, watching my face carefully. He let go of my hand and slipped in under my neck. I tucked myself into his chest, careful to mind his side and neck.

"I thought you might have been hurt or something," I murmured, clearing my throat and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. His hand went from my neck to my hair, and he ran his fingers through the light strands carefully. "It looked pretty bad…"

"Hm." His touch trailed from my hair to my neck, to my collar bone. Chris stroked it deftly. My eyes fluttered as a few tears spilled from them. "Sorry I missed your party."

I shook my head silently, trying to control the shaking in my shoulders as I suppressed a sob. I didn't like this. I didn't like how close he'd cut it "Doesn't matter." Brushing my fingers over the waist band of his track pants, I took a deep breathe.

"Carrie?"

"Mhm?"

His touch went back to my hair, and he spun it between his fingers soothingly. "Are you crying?"

"What? No, fuck off." Would've gone over better if my voice hadn't cracked, but whatever. He didn't believe me anyway.

"I'm fine, Carrie." He repeated.

"Yep." I nodded sarcastically, sitting up to look down at him. My hand slipped to his side. He grabbed my wrist, his face contorting into a flinch of pain. "Just fine." I mocked.

Eying the slight bump under his orange t-shirt, I lifted the material up a bit. His hold tightened on my wrist, but I shook him off.

"What-"

"Shut up, Chrissy this doesn't involve you." A chuckle rose in my throat at the look on his face, but I ignored it, pushing the shirt up a little higher. He was pale. Like-remember my cancer patient theory? That shade of pale. My face flushed slightly…Katie was right, Red Mist did have the better body…but I didn't dwell on it too long, running my index finger over the outline of the bandage. It slid over his freakishly pale(okay, that's a little harsh, but seriously, tanning beds were designed for this kind of rare paleness) skin to his navel, back down to his track pants. Unsurprisingly, they were red and black. I smirked, dropping my head back down to his chest. "You're gonna be careful, from now on right?"

"What? This involves me now?"

I giggled, slipping my finger just inside his pants to the elastic waist of his boxers. "Yes. Now you play the role of reassuring boyfriend –which you need to tell your doorman about, FYI- and say, 'sure, I'll be careful,' even though we both know you're focusing on where my hand is rather than what I'm saying."

"Sure, I'll be careful." He droned, shifting his hips as my hand slipped down past his waist band, over the thin material. "You're seventeen now…" Chris reminded me, his eyes closing as I trailed my fingers over …him. It. Whatever, you know I mean his dick. Let's not play innocent here.

"And your parents are right outside…" I taunted, applying a little more pressure, listening to my nails scrap lightly across the fabric as the boy let out a shaky sigh. "Not a good first impression, Chrissy."

"Fuck." He hummed quietly, his hand curling over my hip.

"Later." I told him, teasing as I gave his stiffening cock a soft squeeze. "But I should probably be going."

"What?" He sat up quickly, but winced and laid back down just as fast. "You're leaving? In my time of need?"

"Uh, are you referring to the stab wound or the hard on, there, Mist Man?" He blushed, "yeah, thought so. Beside, it's like ten thirty."

His dark brown eyes blinked up at me. I removed my hand from his pants, smirking as he opened his mouth to repeat, "ten thirty?"

"That's right, and I have like, six buses to catch." I grinned, "You're a very hard man to find, Mr. D'Amico."

"You could've called." He said, an amused smile pulling at his lips as I brushed my own against them. He nuzzled his nose with mine.

I blinked down at him. "Oh, shit you're right. That would've been a hell'va a lot easier then having Ian virtually stalk you." I placed another sweet kiss on his lips before standing. The sweatshirt was picked up off the floor and soon the Flash's torso once again replaced my own. Chris smirked at the design but said nothing on the matter. "I can't believe you're leaving an injured man high and dry."

"Your hand is fine, use it." I said, gesturing to him. "And maybe pull your shirt down before I open the door."

Smiling, the young man –my man- did as he was told, "see ya, Carrie."

"Bye, Chris." I made my way back to the elevators only to be stopped by a female voice.

"You must be Carrie."

I spun on my heel to face what must have been Mrs D'Amico…She was hot. Like, MILF hot. I made a mental note to tease young Christopher about this later. "Hi, you must be-"

"Chris' mom, call me Angie." She was grinning. Widely, and it seemed genuine. "Chris' told me all about you; you work at the movie theatre a few blocks over right?"

Her Brooklyn accent was almost intelligible, but I got most of it, "yeah, four nights a week." She stuck out her hand and I froze.

You can't shake a mother's hand after half jacking their son. Or anyone's son.

So I stuck out my right hand awkwardly. She didn't seem to notice, bless her heart, and ushered me to the elevators.

"That's nice, it's good to keep busy."

"Yeah…the free movies are nice too, of course." I kidded, smiling nervously.

Angie chuckled, her hand resting on my shoulder as she pushed the button for me. "Gotta get the perks where you can find 'em. I hear you turned seventeen recently?"

She hears a lot of things…Chris must be a mama's boy. I smiled at that. "Yes, m'am."

"Angie," the woman corrected, "I'm sorry Chris missed your party, the doctor said he'll be out for another day or two."

"It's cool," I shrugged, and her hand fell from my shoulder. "It's like the flu or something, right?"

A smirk rose on her lips, "yeah, kinda."

We looked up at the elevator dinged and I stepped into it. "It was nice meeting you, Angie."

"You too, Carrie." I shook her hand again, still with the right, and still awkward, before the doors closed. Heaving a groan I fell back against the walls. My phone beeped and I pulled it out. Pressing it to my ear I let out a sigh, "hello?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"You wanna go out tomorrow?" Katie asked me, I could practically see her twirling her hair over the line.

I rubbed my eyes, "For what?"

"I don't know, I mean, this is a cheer up phone call."

"A what?"

"A cheer up phone call, you know, a phone call to cheer you up."

Grinning I shook my head, "I'm fine, Katie."

"But…can we go out anyway?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great! See you at one? At Atomic?"

"Sure."

"Okay, see ya!"

The phone clicked as the phone called ended and I snapped it shut. She sure was…bouncy…I guess. I shook my head as I went to catch my many, many buses. My mind slipped back to Chris as I plopped into one of the sticky seats. Ew. Whatever.

I wondered if I was moving too fast with him. It didn't feel like it, but that could be hormones talking. I liked everything we did together, I didn't seem to have any worrying regrets, but still. All I could remember from sex ed was how I'd burn in hell if I ever stepped over the line. The panty line that is. See what I did there? Ah, word play. Either way, I was enjoying it. And he was obviously enjoying it…but my lack of experience made me nervous. Hell, the closest thing I'd ever come to intimacy before Chris came along was I let Todd hold me hand during a scary movie once.

And that one time Dave(Kick Ass) tried to cop a feel.

But that didn't count.

I don't think…

**A/N: I, personally, am mildly ****Chiraptophobic****, so while I'm not terribly experienced with physical intimacy, I would appreciate some feedback on how I did with the little tuggie scene I slipped in there. Also, sorry for so much fourth wall breaking, but it was for humor… for whatever reason, the doorman from Kick Ass was a brit in my memory, is that right? And Sandy knows because she does Carrie's laundry…it was bound to happen.**


	18. Run This Town

_I'm addicted to thrill,  
Its a dangerous love affair,  
Can't be scared when it goes down,  
got a problem tell me now,  
Only thing that's on my mind is who gonna run this town tonight_

-**Rihanna**

Katie had wanted to get together to talk about Dave.

Shocker.

"I mean, I really like him, and he's cool to hang out with, but I've never met anyone so…"

"Stupid? Troubled? Terrible at acting… Gay? Pick one and go with it, Katie." I blinked at her, bored, and a little sick of this conversation. It was never ending like a circle, of just how strange Dave was, or how he was always getting beat up, or how cute he was but only in a gay way. I was starting to feel kind of bad for the guy, and that's a hard thing to do because let's face it, he brought this upon himself. Rubbing my eyes I listened as she went on.

"Accident prone."

"Ah. Good choice." I said, twirling the straw of my smoothie between my fingers. The wind was blowing my shirt hair over my shoulders, no doubt making it a tangled mess. Or more of a tangled mess than it usually was. Not that I particularly gave a damn, I just didn't understand why we couldn't sit in the nice, cool, air conditioned comic shop rather than on a park bench, across from it. Probably because Katie has some vendetta with me about ratting Erica out on her hots for Marty at my birthday yesterday. But fuck her it's my birthday, and I'll out whoever I like about whatever I like…wonder if my mom deciphered the Chris is Red Mist babble I threw at her last night…

Katie stared at me as I chewed my lip, lost in thought, "so, Chris give you a reason for blowing you off yet?"

"Oh, yeah, flu or something, I wasn't really paying attention to him."

"Did he at least swing by and give you your present?"

My head lifted, "he got me a present?"

"He's your boyfriend, duh. I'm sure he got you a present…and speaking of presents, what's up with that dog collar Todd gave you?" She asked, chuckling as she gestured to my wrist.

"Hm." I looked down at the shiny blue and white material, "I think he's trying to subtly call me a bitch, but who knows, this is Toddie we're talking about."

"You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Add –ie to everyone's name." She said, mock sternness(at least I think it was mock) on her face. "Chris is going to think you're flirting."

"Hey, I did it before Chris, and I'll do it after, besides, you wouldn't be _Katie_ unless I threw that –ie on your name." I reasoned, sipping my smoothie. You don't need to know the flavor, its not like you can enjoy it. "Why would it bother him? I do it with him too."

"Hm. It's still weird."

"You're weird."

Her brown eyes narrowed at me but I was off the hook as my phone rang. I stuck my tongue out at her as I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, darlin'."

"Hi dad." I sighed, watching Katie's glare soften at me. This would've been sweet if she hadn't taken my drink and began sucking it down (like a champ I might add, ah, Katie, my favorite little hoochie mama) "What's up?'

"Just callin' to say happy birthday."

"My birthday was two days ago."

There was a pause, "oh. Well, then how about I take you out tonight, just the two of us. We'll hit up the Tasty Twirl, like when you were a kid."

"They closed down the Tasty Twirl three years ago, dad."

"What? Why?"

"Asbestos." I said, glaring at the girl across from me as she moved from my smoothie to my donut, that gluttonous little whore.

"Jesus, well, than how about a movie? They have that comic one out, the one with Samuel L. Jackson, what is it the Hear It?"

I pursed my lips as Katie finished off my snack. "You mean the Spirit? And I've seen it, it was terrible. Bu-"

"Damn it, Carmen, you're not making this easy!" He snapped, his cool demeanor cracking over the phone, "I finally get a night off and want to spend it with my daughter and all you do is shoot down my ideas!"

"I wasn't-"

He cut me off again, "you know what? Why don't you think of something then, huh?"

"Fine!" Grinding my teeth I watched Katie cocked her head to the side, "what about that new Vin Diesel movie, The Fast and The Furious six?"

"It's eight, Carm, and it'll be fine. I'll pick you up at six. Where ya gonna be?"

"Probably Atomic."

"The comic place?" He groaned, "Fine, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

I kept my phone up to my ear long enough to catch "God, it's like pulling teeth with that-" before he shut his. I closed my own, blinking a moment.

Katie looked at me sympathetically-why was everyone doing that lately?- as she reminded me, "you hate Vin Diesel."

"So?"

"So, why not do something you wanna do, I mean he offered."

"You heard all that?" I asked, wincing internally as she gave me a pointed look, "there's no point in actually picking something I want to do because he'll just piss and moan about how I've been spending too much time with artists or geeks and then go on about how different I should be."

"Harsh."

"Thus is what happens when you have an egocentric for a father."

"Tell him about Chris yet?"

"You really are a masochist." My tone was dull, annoyed as I rubbed my fingers over my face. Tired. Tired should have been added to that list. Tired, dull and annoyed. "He probably already knows…him and Uncle Jerkass are pretty close."

But I had yet to receive the '_I'm very disappointed in your choice of peers'_ phone call yet. Well, except that first one…stupid Tanis and her stupid little mouth. "What time is it?"

Katie checked her phone, "about five thirty."

"Hm." I stood, grabbing my empty smoothie cup and tossing it in the garbage, "I should head over there."

"Alright, well, I should get over to the needle exchange, anyway. Catch ya later, Care."

"Later," I nodded jaywalking over to Atomic. Ian was off today, his replacement a new employee, her name unknown to me as I slid into the booth that Todd was currently occupying.

I glanced around the shop, "flying solo today, Todd?"

"Yeah, i-" He blinked in surprise. "Did you just call me Todd?"

"It's your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you knew that."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Fine, Toddie, where's the crew?"

He shrugged, "Marty's off with Erica and Dave got mugged again last night."

"Again?" My brows rose in false surprise, "geez, you'd think he's got a target on his back these days."

"I know. So, where's your shadow?"

"Which one? Ian or Chris?"

"I said shadow, not love pig."

"I'll kill you for that, Toddette." I snapped, crossing my arms over the table and laying on them. "Ian's got the day off."

"And yet here you are. We really are getting to you."

"I hate you so bad, Toddie."

The boy chuckled, mimicking my pose to lay his head next to mine. "You say my name too much."

"Meh. How's your dad?"

A child of divorce, Todd had been living with his dad for about ten years. His mom never got custody, I'm not sure why. In fact, I'm pretty sure they're considered 'estranged'. He didn't like to talk about it, so I didn't ask. But his dad was a stand up man. I liked him a lot. He worked with Gary.

"Good, a little miffed when he found out I was getting a D in the classes I blew off," He shot me a crooked half smile, "but good."

I nodded, "good. How're things going with that new girlfriend of his?"

"Samantha? I think they broke up."

"Oh. That sucks."

"It's cool, she was kind of a bitch anyways."

I smirked, pursing my lips playfully at him, "you say that about all his girlfriends. I think someone's jealous."

Todd scoffed. "Yeah right."

"It's no big deal. He's your dad, you're allowed to be over protective and judgmental of any gutter skank he brings home."

"That's a little-"

"Harsh?" I offered, remembering Katie's words, "yes. I've been made aware of this."

He blinked at me. With big, bored brown eyes. "I bet you have. What're you doing here anyway?"

"I'm supposed to meet my dad."

"When?"

"Six o'clock."

He shifted his arm to look at his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles wrist watch. I never claimed my friends were mature, just awesome. "It's six oh three."

Sighing I dropped my head lower into my arms, "I figured."

His hand ruffled my hair. Definitely a tangled mess now, thanks to Todd. "I'll loiter here with you 'til he comes."

"You need a ride home, don't you?" Propping myself up on an elbow I gave him a wry look.

"Can't it be both a nice gesture and a selfish cause?"

"I guess…bastard," I murmured under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, so….how're things with Flo?"

Todd stared at me, blank. "Things aren't going with Flo."

"Why not?'

"I'm not having this discussion again, Carrie."

I pouted. "Fine."

"Fine."

**/Chris D'Amico's POV/**

Leaning against the door of my dad's office, I struggled to make out what he was saying. Or rather, ordering.

"And I don't wanna have to hear about anoth'a shut down deal because of this fuckin' Wilken!"

"Sir, we've tried everything-"

"No." My dad said, a dangerous chuckle in his voice. I pressed closer. "What've we got on his kid?"

"Uh, just a sec."

There was some paper shuffling, and soon one of his lower lackeys spoke again. "Carmen Wilken."

"That's it? Just a name?"

I sighed in relief, leaning back a moment too soon as the man went on. "Oh course not. We got a picture."

Freezing, my head reeled as I thought of Carrie. A picture? How the fuck'd they get a picture?

"Hm. Cute kid." I blinked at my father's pleasant tone. Like he was unsurprised. "Rough 'er up a bit, put the fear'a god in 'er. Don't go over the line." Dad said, "scare 'er a bit. It's just a warnin', don't go overboard."

"What're you doin'?"

I jumped at the sound of my mother's voice and pulled away from the door quickly. "Nothing."

"Right…" She drawled, obviously not believing me. "Shouldn't you be out with your little girlfriend?"

"Uh, Carrie's hanging out with a friend of hers tonight," I shuffled backwards, away from the door and down the hall, "some girls night thing."

She tilted her head, smiling at me awkwardly. "Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah, so I should probably," I jerked my thumb over my shoulder, "like call and check in on her or something."

**/Carrie Wilken's POV/**

Todd was asleep. His chest rose and fell in an easy, comforting manner as I checked my phone. 9:36 pm. Officially, blown off. I rolled my eyes and tucked it back in my pocket.

With a huff I shook Todd's shoulder.

"But officer, it's not even my car!"

"You don't even have a license, Todd."

He squinted at me. "Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

"How long've I been out?"

"About forty five minutes." I told him, watching him sit up and stretch his arms over his head. He offered me a look of sheepishness (much appreciated) and then one of pity (not so appreciated).

"Sorry about your dad."

I shrugged, "fuck 'im."

"Care-"

"No, seriously, drop it, let's go." I stood quickly, nodding over my shoulder, "that new chick looks pissed at our loitering."

"What? I bought a smoothie." The young man held up an empty cup, demonstrating his point ineffectively.

"Three hours ago."

He smiled with maybe just a hint of arrogance. But he got off his lazy ass anyway. "Bus?"

I nodded and we strolled out of the store while I made a mental note to destroy the haughty new employee of Atomics. Or at the very least learn her schedule so I could avoid her.

My phone beeped up I ignored it.

"Ain't you gonna get that?" Todd asked, popping his hood as we wandered down to the bud stop.

I shook my head. "Not in the mood."

"Oh." There was a pause before he nudged me. "Cheer up, Care. You're bringing me down."

"From what?" I choked out, hating myself for being upset two days in a row. God you'd think I was some hormonal teenage girl or something, "your post-nap bliss?"

"Well, yeah, duh!" He elbowed me again, grinning. "Come on. Let's grab a pizza, then I'll take you home." I nodded and he slipped his arm around me. "Atta girl."

**A/N:** Okay, so a banner is being made for this story(cheers all around!) and I'd like to know if there is any particular quote from the story you'd like to see in it. Review or message it to me, and I'll make sure to suggest it.


	19. Use Somebody

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you_

-**Kings of Leon**

I let out a moan, pushing the garbage lid off me. I glared at Todd who smiled back in an attempt to bring himself back into my good graces.

"What the hell, Todd?"

"I thought they were gonna, you know…" He trailed off, nodding his head suggestively. It was followed by a sharp snap at me. "I just saved your honor, Carrie!"

"By throwing me in a garbage can?"

"No one wants to rape the trash girl, Care!" He shrieked. The boy turned to our savior, who was snickering near by. "Right? Tell her I'm right!"

"He's right," Kick Ass told me, chuckling. I'll kill Dave for this.

I glared at him. "Why are neither of you bitches helping me up?"

"Oh, right, sorry." The boy clad in green spandex ran over and hoisted me up with ease. "Are you alright miss?"

"A bit smelly, but okay." My eyes fluttered back to Todd. "Next time, just let 'em rape me. Or better yet, offer yourself to them so I can escape. Take a page from Dave's book."

Kick Ass let out a hum and his grip on my arm tightened. Not painfully, but noticeably. "Well, you should both be getting home. I'm sure your parents are worried."

"Hey, one question before you disappear into the night," Todd spoke up, grinning lewdly, "Are you really, you know…"

"What?" Dave blinked behind the mask.

"Fucking the Harpy?"

"What?" We chorused together and I ripped my arm from his grasp. "Pervert!"

"No, I'm –I'm not." He stuttered, blushing clear through the thick material covering his face. "Either of those things."

"Oh." Todd sighed, apparently disappointed that his childhood friends weren't epic whores. "That's sucks, she's pretty hot."

"Yeah."

I tried to fight the disgust that came over me, but I still gagged. Kick Ass glanced down at me, concerned, "are you all right?"

"I reek of garbage." My answer was just as sullen as I felt. I brushed some stray grime from my shoulder with pursed lips. "Is it home time yet?"

Todd nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he snuck a glance at Kick Ass. "So. Thanks for, um, saving us."

"It's my job." He replied with more humbleness than I honestly expected.

"No, it's the police's job, they just happen to suck at it." I gave him a punch on the arm. "Go home kid. In fact, let's all go home."

"Together?"

I stared at Todd, "no, idiot, to our own separate homes. Why would we all go together?"

"I've just experience a traumatic event, Carmen! Cut me some slack!"

"Civilians."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I snapped at Dave, "yes you saved us, you rock, but come on, civilians?"

I felt a tug on my arm and rolled my eyes as Todd pulled me under his arm. Some hero. "Uh- what she means to say, is thanks." His other hand slipped over my shoulder, and he turned me to face the entrance of the alley, "And we really should be going, now, thank you."

All he could talk about on the bus ride home was Kick Ass, and how marvelous and strong and amazing and bad ass, and wonderful and marvelous (he said it twice, I can put it on the list two times) he was. I, on the other hand, was focused on my rage.

Right now it was directed at three people, my father, of course, Todd, for acting like a little bitch and tossing me into a garbage can, and of course, Dave, for referring to me as a citizen. Yes, he didn't know my secret identity and no, I felt no need to reveal it to him, but god damn it. Why couldn't he have showed up, like, two minutes earlier? _Before_ Todd did the 'heroic' thing and shoved me behind the dumpster! Those dirty sons of bitches. Thankfully the ride was short, and soon enough I was home.

Unfortunately, that meant facing my mom. She smiled at me when I walked through the door, but it dropped quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"How was the movie?" I'd called her some hours ago, telling her I'd be home late and not to worry because I'd be with my other parental unit. Saying nothing, I went around her to the bathroom. She called my name a moment before finally giving up and just barging into the bathroom.

Nice. Not like I was half naked getting ready to shower or anything that might be horrifyingly embarrassing to a teenage girl with self esteem issues right? I sighed, dropping my t-shirt to the floor and being thankful I had worn a tank top underneath. I heard the door click behind me and my mom's arms slip around me, pulling my back tight to her chest.

"What happened, baby?"

I shrugged, but her embrace only tightened. As did my throat. "He blew me off."

"I'll kill him." She growled. Her head rested on my shoulder and I felt her sigh. "Don't let him get to you, Carmen, he's not worth it."

"He's my dad."

"He's also an asshole, lately, anyway." I felt her kiss the top of my head, "Carmen?"

I nodded, unable to speak now.

"You could really use a shower." She gave my shoulder a soft pat before leaving me to wallow alone in the bathroom. She was gone about a minute before I got in the shower, and started bawling.

-_Later that night-_

After my little fit, I was lounging unhappily on my bed, staring at my birthday present. The one my mom had given me, anyway. It was hung next to my window, and I viewed it in an askew manner as my head was hanging off the corner of the bed. This served two purposes. The first, to work the kink out of my neck and replace it with a new one, and the second, to keep me from crying…again. The painting reflected the dim light beautifully, and I was glad Ivy had, had the good sense to advise me to hang it there.

The Nighthawks. It was just a copy of course, but my mom had painted it herself, and it was easily my favorite procession. Possibly ever. She'd taken me to an Edward Hopper exhibit just before Christmas, and I'd fallen in love with the original piece…so she made me this.

Have I mentioned how awesome she is in the last couple paragraphs? Seriously, lovely, lovely lady. My thoughts would've continued down this line if my window hadn't opened. If I wasn't so accustom to people coming and going through the damn thing I'm sure I would've thrown a proper fit.

But I felt no need to when a familiar wig of red and black poked its head into the room. Red Mist tilted his head at me when I didn't bound over to him like the lovesick puppy that I, admittedly, was.

Instead I let my ankles cross. My long legs stretched high above me, resting on the wall behind my bed. "Hi."

"Hey," he fumbled slightly, moving towards me slowly.

"How's the stab wound?"

"Good…are you okay?" Chris peered down at me curiously, "are you crying?"

"No!" I snapped, blinking furiously to prove him wrong.

He smirked playfully at me, "Are you stoned?"

"Chrissy-" I groaned when he dropped down on the bed next to me. He let out a sharp hiss, that gave me a sick twinge of satisfaction before I was overwhelmed by guilt…okay, not overwhelmed exactly, but I did feel a little bad. So I rolled over onto my side to avoid looking at him. _Annnd_ the kink was back. Letting out a grunt I sat up with some help from Christopher. "What're you doing here?" I asked, leaning against his shoulder as I peered at my wall and he peered out the window.

He leaned his head against mine, speaking quietly. "I- I want you to stop going out."

"Like, of the house? Because I don't think we've been going out long enough for you to be this controlling, Red."

"No, I mean, without me or Ian. It's dangerous."

I let out a huff, "_why_ is it dangerous?"

The boy sat still a moment. When no response came I leaned closer to him and sighed. "Can we not do this again, Chris? I'm really not in the mood to fight." I felt his head fall against mine, and the ruffle of my light hair signaled his nod. That's my boy.

"The painting's new." He commented, causing me to turn to face it as well.

"Yep." I nuzzled into his neck. My hand rested on his leg and I fiddled with the leather material as my eyes began to droop. "My mom painted it."

"She's good."

"She's lovely." I told him, draping myself against his side. I could feel his eyes on me, and soon a gloved hand was making its way through my shoulder length hair. I briefly entertained the thought of being self conscious about my home, now that I had seen his extravagant one, but in the end I shrugged it off.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Chris' voice cracked subtly, but I ignored it.

Shrugging, I told him, "My dad blew me off."

"Oh. Why?"

"Dunno. Guess I don't fit into his _save the world_ schedule." Burying my face a little deeper in his neck, I felt myself blush as I admitted, "I don't think he likes me very much. Like, as a person I mean."

He pressed his lips firmly to my forehead and pulled me in close to his chest. Holding me tightly, he murmured to me about how it was his loss. My throat, once again tightened up, and my vision became clouded as I looped my arms around his waist and let him hold me.

God. I was becoming such a sentimental little bitch. Personally, I blame Katie. Why? Because she's considerably less emotionally balanced than Flo, which made my outbursts all her damn fault. The skeevy little harlot. Never trust a girl who picks up boys at the needle exchange!

-_The Next Morning-_

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I know Chris was still there. In fact I'm pretty sure I'd fallen asleep snuggled into his chest like an overly affectionate toddler. A smile tugged at my lips. I remembered his sweet, innocent murmurs of bullshit about my dad and me, and his gloved hand rubbing my back as I clutched a pillow to my chest, just as he clutched me to his.

My fogged eyes cleared and I blinked at the small box that rested on my dresser. It hadn't been there the previous night…I pulled the piece of paper that rested on top of it off.

_Carrie, sorry I missed your birthday. Love, Chris(ie)._

He had misspelled his own nickname, but the idea of him admitting to down play his manliness made me smile. I picked the gift box up with slightly fumbling fingers. The lid fell off of its own accord, and I plucked the ring from the box with wide eyes.

It wasn't an engagement ring, thankfully. We were far too young for that. But rather it was an imitation of the Green Lantern's ring…with the exception of the green being replaced by red. The metal gleamed in the sun light, and with a grin I slipped it onto the index finger of my right hand. Last night suddenly didn't seem so bad…and it had little to do with the belated birthday gift.

***A/N**: It is perfectly logical for Carrie to get her ass whipped in a mugging. All her fighting experience puts her on offense, not defense. Plus, who the fuck expects a mugging? New York or not, it'd be kind of out of the blue…especially with Todd there to chuck her into a trash can at any given time. ALSO, I think Chris would understand exactly how Carrie feels, I mean, the comics and the movie(which I'm getting in the morrow)great job portraying his and his father's strained realationship.


	20. Break

It's not right  
I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go  
We're gonna light it up  
Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

-_Three Days Grace_

Ivy smiled at me as I dropped down across from her. Tanis was perched happily in her lap, waiting to be carted off to camp.

Like me, the girls seemed to have rather short attention spans, and a passion for shiny objects, so naturally their eyes locked on my newest (and really, let's face it, _only_) piece of jewelry.

The elder smirked. "Chris?"

"Yep." I heard Gary click his tongue as he sauntered into the room, a pleasant smile on his lips.

Ruffling my hair unflatteringly, he added, "You're up early."

This was addressed at me. And I was up early, because the cinema Nazi I was working for switched me to day shift for the week. The bastard. "Yeah…wanna gimmie a ride to work?" I asked, pouting as Tanis grabbed my hand to pull the ring off. Rather aggressively, I might add.

His eyes narrowed on the glittering object. "What's that?"

"Chris' birthday gift," Ivy indulged him, smirking slyly at me as I cast a displeased look in her direction. Little rat.

"Is it a ring? It looks like a ring, Carrie!" Gary's voice rose an octave, electing a snicker from us. Just as my mom wandered into the room, digging through her purse for her keys. Her light hair was slightly mused, whether it was on purpose or not, it looked nice. Her green eyes slipped to her husband as he continued to gape at my newest present. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Chris proposed!" Gary shrieked, his hands tangling in his own dark locks as he started to hyperventilate.

She blinked, "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "He did not. It's part plastic for christ's sake."

"Oh." Mom nodded, smiling at me. "Good to see your mood's improved, Care."

"Thank you." Ignoring the blush, and the curious look Ivy was giving me, I took the ring back from Tanis and put it back on its proper place.

"Shouldn't you be wearing that on-"

"No." I interrupted the young blonde(Ivy). "It's not an engagement ring. Besides, it fits better here." I held up my index finger to her.

Gary murmured something about all the estrogen getting to him, and grabbed a piece of toast off the table. He beckoned me with a flick of his wrist, and I followed him out to the truck with a quick 'bye' to the girls. Once we were outside his hands locked onto my shoulders and he peered down at my face seriously.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"Oh my god, Gare-" I rolled my eyes as his eyes widened to almost comedic effect.

"Are you?"

"Gary, it's not an engagement ring."

His hands were shaking slightly now, and his panicked features worsened as his grip tightened. "I'm not here a _no_, there, princess!"

"No. I'm not pregnant." The words were out of my mouth no longer than a nanosecond before I was pulled to his chest in a fierce hug.

"Thank the Lord." My stepfather rocked me a moment, "I knew you were a good girl."

"Yeah, the constant doubting of my virginity really shows your faith, Dovelyn." I scolded, looking up at him with a glare. "Did you call me princess?"

"It was a moment of darkness on my part, and I apologize." If I didn't know better I swear he was smirking. "Come on, kid, we're gonna be late."

**-/Hours Later/-**

If there's one thing I truly hate(besides communism) it's the day shift. Why?

Simple. _Children_. Whiny, snot nosed little bastards who shriek and spill and drool and generally disgust me. And of course because Florence isn't there to amuse me, I can get pretty nasty with the little suckers. I'm pretty sure I referred to one of them as a viable reason for a man's vasectomy…

Needless to say I was glad when it was over. I kicked my door open, calling out to anyone who was home. Ivy hollered at me from the living room. Slamming the door behind me, I followed the voice. I managed to nod to her before collapsing onto the couch face first.

"Bad day?" She asked from the arm chair, spinning a spoon through a bowl of lime Jello.

"Long day." I corrected with a huff. Although, to be fair, it was slightly muffled by the cushion my face was pressed into. "How'd practice go?"

"I hate wearing the shoes, but it's been fun so far."

"Six inch heels." I shuddered at the thought as I rolled onto my back. "When is this mystery play of yours again, Ive?"

"Two weeks. The director wants everything to be perfect…Much to our disappointment."

Snickering, I sat up. "I'm sure it'll be great, babe."

"Thanks." She blushed slightly and a smile stretched over her lips. "The cast is really cool, I mean-"

"There's a boy!" I shrieked, hopping off the couch and over to the armchair she was sitting in. If she was squished, she didn't complain about it, just let out a grunt and let me sit in her lap. Such a good girl. "What's his name?"

"Alan."

"Ooooh, Alan. 'S he cute?"

Her cheeks darkened to a reddish color I rarely saw on her. "Yeah, he's cute."

"Is he dreamy, Ivy? Should I start planning the wedding and putting those ugly little cherub dolls up around your room?"

She elbowed me in the side, "No!"

"Aw," I brushed some of the light blonde hair from her blue eyes as she clenched her jaw, "don't worry, kitten. I won't tell Gary…"

"You won't?" Ivy grinned up at me, not that I was taller, just that I was on an angle…and in her lap.

"Of course not…for a price."

She groaned and shoved me off her lap. "I knew it."

"Ivy!" I gave her leg a swat from my new place on the floor. "I just wanted you to get me a soda, god! But now I want the Doritos too, you little-"

"Little what, Carmen?" She prodded me in the side with her foot.

Sighing I stood. "I'm too tired for this. I'm going to bed…to plot your demise, of course."

"Naturally," My sister smirked, waving me off. "Night."

"Night." I sauntered to my bedroom on unsteady feet. Yawning I opened my door. "What the fuck?"

"Carrie?" Ivy's voice echoed down the hall, "Everything okay?"

"Fine! Thank you for your concern!" I shrieked, slamming the door and rushing over to the large piece of weaponry that was dirtying up my bed. What the fuck! Who-

Hit Girl. That little bastard. Bitch. Whatever, she's little and she's a cuss word to me right now. I pushed it over on its side. Thankfully it wasn't greasy, otherwise there would be a serious can of whoop ass opened…probably on me, but still. With an annoyed sigh I grabbed my tool kit and settled in for the long and tedious task of taking the plating off a grappling gun.

-/-/-

I'll be the first to admit…grappling guns are a bit far out of my expertise. Watches, transmissions, refrigerator motors…these things I could work with.

But a fucking _grappling gun_? Was I out of my goddamn mind when I agreed? Obviously, what a stupid internal question. Worst part of the whole thing I had no idea if I fixed it. There was no way to test a g-d grappling gun for flaws with out calling attention to yourself.

Or damaging something.

Or killing someone.

Shoving the freakishly large gun into my closet, I groaned pushing the closet door closed with my back. I could hear shuffling outside my doorway, and promptly dove onto my bed. My aching muscles gave a shrill scream of protest but I ignored them, squeezing my eyes shut as the door opened.

"Hey, Care?" Gary's voice echoed through the small crack in the door, "you decent?"

"Yeah." I muttered.

I heard the door open further and could practically see him hanging off the door frame. "Just popped in to tell ya you're off the hook for the night."

My eyes peeked open, "I was on the hook?"

He rolled his eyes, "uh, yeah, Carmen. You said you'd watch Tanis tonight while I have sex with your mom up in Albany, remember?"

Wrinkling my nose in distaste I nodded, "yeah, right."

"Anyways, Izzy's spending the night with one of the girls she met at her camp and I think Ivy's going to a friend's too." My stepdad grinned at me, "looks like you got the whole house to yourself, kiddo!" His smile dropped briefly as he informed me, "no boys."

"No boys." I repeated, nodding, "got it."

He raised his index and middle fingers to his eyes, mimicking the action in my direction with a serious look on his face, "I've got eyes everywhere, Carrie."

"No you don't."

"Okay, I don't, but my daddy-sense will tingle if the force is disturbed."

Tiredly I shook my head, "so, is it a sense or the force?"

"It's…it's- shut up and obey me, Carrie!" He slammed the door shut for emphasis and with a chuckle I slumped back down on the bed. It was less than a minute before my mom opened me door and told me it was okay to have Chris over…

Then promptly tossed a box of condoms at me(which, by the way, smacked me in the temple as I sat up to greet her). "Be safe, sweetie."

"What?" I blinked, looking at the door for a moment after she closed it. "Has the world gone mad?" I hollered, flopping back on the bed a moment too soon as Tanis' tiny little voice responded, _"Yes!"_ to me, just outside my door.

I listened as the voices flooded out of my house and Tanis' happy shrieks filed out into the drive way. Knowing I was never going to get any damn sleep, I grabbed my cell phone off the dresser. Hitting speed dial number three, I smirked as a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mist Man," I smirked, eying the darkening sky outside my window, "wanna go fight some crime?"

**A/N:** Been a while…sorry 'bout that.


	21. The Lucky Ones

Never pay the reaper with love only

What could I say to you

Except I love you

And I know we are

Are we?

Are the lucky ones, dear

It's time to say

Thank god for you

And each and every single way

And I know

I know

I know

It's time to let you know

Time to let you know

_-__**Bif Naked.**_

_-Some Time Later-_

I was at Atomics, or rather on its roof. The city below was now well lit and looking suspiciously like Toronto, but I paid that no mind as a familiar red mustang pulled into the alley way between Atomic and the sex shop located next door. Watching him, clad in that cute little costume of his, climb out of the car I tilted my head. He seemed rather confused and I decided to let him suffer a while. Crouching down, I watched Red Mist start to twitch anxiously in the alleyway. A wave of fatigue washed over me and I felt my eyes start to close before I hopped up.

No time for sleep now. I shimmed down the drain pipe, winding up right in front of a rather amused looking Christopher. "Hey."

He smirked at me, "Hey. Back to the old costume I see?"

My hands ran down the front of my pleather bound chest, "Yep."

"Good choice. The other one was kinda…"

"For your eyes only?" I offered, sauntering over to him with what I hope was a seductive slither.

His eyes dropped to my hips and he smirked. "I was gonna say slutty, but I like your idea better." Slipping his arms around my waist he didn't waste any time kissing me…

Or shoving me up against the cold, hard concrete wall. Not that I minded, of course…a little warning would'a been nice though.

"I take it you're feeling better then?" I asked, rocking my hips suggestively into his as he pulled away to nip at my neck. A quiet gasp escaped my lips as he bit my earlobe eagerly.

"Last time I saw you, I was fine," Chris said, his hands sliding up my pleather covered silhouette.

I giggled, "_Right_." Rubbing his shoulders, I didn't hear the people approaching us from the other end of the alley as I pulled him down for another rough kiss. My back had just hit the wall (again) and his tongue had just entered my mouth when a man's voice froze us in place.

"Well. What'd do we have here, boys?"

The boy I was entangled with let out a groan as he pulled away from me, "Come on, guys, beat it." He said over his shoulder, moving back to plant one on me when he was jerked away from me.

I blinked as Chris was thrown up against the wall. Stepping into action mode, I went to jump on the man…

When he promptly pulled a glock out and shot me in the chest.

As I let out a shriek, I heard Red Mist scream my name as I was tossed backwards like a rag doll. The pain came after I finally realized what had happened to me. It was intense and blinding as I reached up and touch the torn material of my suit. It didn't help that one of the assailant's many(okay, maybe four) bitchboys decide it would be a good idea to drop his heavy ass foot on my neck to keep me from moving.

Somewhere within the realm of my mind I could hear the man addressing a panicking Christopher, but all I could really make out was 'dicking around' 'floozy' 'your father' and the ever popular 'kid'.

I'll be the first to admit, I'm a bit of a candy ass. And a total wimp when it comes to pain. So what one may view as a searing pain, is what I consider earthshattering. Tears pricked my eyes as a man bent down to my level and took my chin in his hands. A shock of pain along surged up my neck as I was pulled out from under the foot and hulled to my feet. But none were as bad as the one just above my right breast. Jesus Christ that one hurt. The wounded skin pulsed violently under my strained pleather costume and I let out a cry as I was jostled.

I was thrown into Chris, who caught me with some difficulty.

"Mind what we said, kid, or next time we'll tell daddy what you really do one these little outing of yours." The man's voice was deep, and frustratingly familiar as Chris pulled me tightly against his scrawny form. I let out a growl as my chest was forced to his and tried to pull away from him, only for him to hold me closer.

"Let go." I mewed, pushing his arms away from my back as he kept a firm hand on me.

"Not yet." He told me, watching them with a careful eye as they retreated. I continued to writhe in pain, wondering how the fuck I wasn't dead…or bleeding. When their van skidded away(criminals always have vans), the teenage boy finally did the appropriate thing: panic.

"Oh my god, Care, are you okay?"

"I got shot." I blinked as it dawned on me. Unsure whether to be annoyed or angry, I repeated a stunned, "I got _shot_."

"Where? Are you okay? We gotta get you outta here!" He started to pull me toward the Mist Mobile.

I grabbed his shoulders. A sharp, throbbing pain stabbed at my chest but I ignored it. "I think I'm okay."…Probably would've been more convincing if I wasn't hyperventilating.

"You could've died, how are you not freaking out!" Chris snapped at me, grabbing my arm and trying to force me forward.

"I could've died." I repeated. My eyes widened and the pain subsided as I felt my face blanche.

"Yeah, I know, come on!"

Stumbling, I followed him as the thought sunk in. Died. Me. At seventeen. Because I had to make out with my boyfriend in a place that was all too public.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" His voice was panicked and high pitched as he helped me into the car. I didn't answer him. I wasn't capable of speech just yet. "Why aren't you bleeding? Shouldn't you be bleeding or crying or something! Carrie!"

I wasn't crying? Huh. "What?" I looked over at him as he sped frantically down the back alleys of New York. "I think I'm okay. Slow down." I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. My chest throbbed weakly as I closed my eyes. Sighing, I muttered, "I'm okay."

"Goddamn it, I should've known something like this would've happened! Why the hell did I think he would trust me to do this on my own?" Chris grit his teeth and I was surprised to find tears creeping down his masked cheeks when I looked up at him through dazed eyes.

"It's okay." I put my hand on his knee, ignoring the pain in my chest. "Take me home. Please?"

He nodded feverishly, "Yeah of course, Carrie, whatever you want." His fingers laced with mine, holding them tightly as he swallowed.

"Okay." I murmured, still desperately trying to sort out what the hell had just happened to me. Oh yeah; I got shot. "Did you know those guys?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh. Okay." My mind was still wrapped around my 'would be' obituary; _Carmen Wilken, dead at seventeen. Died a virgin in an alleyway_. To hell with that. I was still fuming when he pulled up in front of my house. I glanced out the window. "Aren't you staying?"

"Do-do you want me to?"

I nodded, not moving from my place in the crook of his neck. "I don't wanna be alone."

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." He said quietly as he pulled away from the curb. "Just in case."

"I'll be fine."

We parked about two blocks away from my house. Chris seemed a little dodgy about leaving his Mustang (not that I blame him; I don't live in the best of neighborhoods) but said nothing as he helped me out of the car. His arms secure around my waist he lifted me up, a tad unnecessary, but a nice gesture none the less, and set me on the road. I could feel his hands shaking and asked if he was alright. He nodded, saying nothing as he stared at me. I think he was getting ready to cry again but managed to choke them back long enough to wrap me up in a hug. Painful, but appreciated. After a moment, we pulled away from each other and he started steering me back toward my house. The walk was silent. Sullen. Uncomfortable. And it pissed me off.

I didn't ask to get shot. And Chris clearly knew something I didn't. Which only fueled my anger further. But that was just the foil to something else.

Fear. I didn't like it. I didn't like how easily I went down. Didn't like how upset Chris was. Sure as hell didn't like that if Ian hadn't made a durable fucking suit I'd probably be dead. Or at least dying in an alleyway. A virgin.

Christ, why did that bother me so much? A small part of me told me it was some weird passage into womanhood I would be missing but mostly it was because of the boy who hadn't taken his hands off my hips since I got out of his car. I glanced over at Chris. His lips were tightly pursed and he must've felt my eyes on him.

Dark brown eyes locked on to my face. "What? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

I shook my head soundlessly, motioning for him to follow me into the backyard. The fence hop was freakin' painful, I'll admit that. But having my boyfriend lift me up, then hop the fence, then help me down…that was pretty sweet. He must've felt guilty or something. He even opened the window for me.

I smacked his hand off my ass as he helped me through it. "Pervert."

"I was just-" He stopped when he noticed my smile. "Oh." Chris smiled back feebly, looking anxiously around the room. You'd think it was his first time here or something.

Not looking at him, my fingers wove themselves in the black hair of my wig and tugged it off. It fell to the floor unceremoniously and my mask soon followed. I shook my blonde hair out of its net(snagged it from work, don't ask) and rubbed my eyes.

"What-what're you doing?" The boy's voice shook as I turned my back on him.

My chest throbbed painfully as I leaned down and undid my boots. They too slipped off easily. Sighing I unzipped the front of my suit, listening as Chris moved uncomfortably behind me. A smirk drifted over my lips as I pushed the pleather off my left shoulder. I moved it off my right with a little more tenderness. Thankfully, my costume didn't allow for a bra of any kind, or else I imagine it would've hurt twice as bad. Tight bra strap over a bullet wound? No thank you.

"Carrie?"

"Yeah?" I still didn't turn to face him, but his hand slipped over my elbow and gingerly helped me out of the sleeve. "Thank you." I looked down at the purple welt on my bare chest and prodded it with stupid fingers. God I'm stupid. Why did I think it would hurt less if I could see it?

He swallowed, resting a gloved hand on my bare shoulder. "Is it bad?"

I shrugged. My thumbs hooked under the thick pleather material and pushed it over my hips with ease. Thankfully I had a pair of semi-sexy boy shorts on. "Not too bad, I guess."

"Oh. Should I go?"

"No."

I turned to him, ignoring when his eyes dropped to my bare tits. Honestly, who could blame him? They're probably the first pair he'd ever seen…real live ones, anyway. A gloved hand reached up, and when I expected him to cop a feel, he didn't. He caressed my bruise, his gaze going back up to my face. "Carrie."

"Yes?" I moved a little closer to him, carefully moving to take off his mask. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed again. The mask came off easily, and I smiled at him. "You look like a raccoon."

His grin was contagious and soon enough we were giggling like children. It was nervous, hysterical giggling, but giggling none the less. The next was his wig. I hate that thing. I tossed it to the floor, barely resisting the urge to stomp on it. He watched it go with paling features.

"What-"

"So help me god, Christopher if you ask me what I'm doing-"

He interrupted me with a kiss. His hands slipped down my naked back to my ass and he gave it a firm squeeze as he pressed me against his chest. I let out a hum of approval as a certain part of my anatomy told me to shove him on the bed.

He pulled away after a moment, smirking at me. "Did you just purr?"

"No." Why was my face hot? I unclasped the button at the hollow of his throat, and unzipped his costume slowly. He still had freakishly pale skin. I smiled and ran a hand over his stomach, eying the small nick still apparent from his stab wound. I sighed.  
"Poor baby."

Chris blushed, and gave my ass another rough squeeze. Okay. I might have purred that time. A shot of heat went right to my core and I swear the world got hazy a moment as he pressed me up against his leather(yeah, it's real leather) clad crotch. And it's hard too.

My hands slid back up his chest and I shoved the material off his shoulders as his lips crashed into mine. His hands moved off my ass just long enough to help me work the suit off. It fell over his hips in a frustrating alluring way that I didn't have time to savor as he yanked me back to that pale chest of his.

And if I hadn't tried to passionately thrown my arms around his neck, perhaps we would've continued at that pace. I let out a yelp as my arm went too far up out of its comfort zone.

Chris pulled back. He didn't say anything, but his hands slowed as he peered down at me. His lips were swollen and red from our impromptu make out session and soon enough I was pulling his body closer to mine as I backed up to my bed. When he stopped, I looked up at him with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"You could've died tonight." He said quietly, watching my hands as I fiddled with the waist band of his boxers.

I shrugged, the ache in my shoulder flaring as I did so. But it didn't feel so bad when I was distracted. "So?"

"You got lucky this time, Carrie. What if next time-"

"What about next time?" I interrupted him. Tilting my head at him, I reached up to wipe away some of his smeared eyeliner. "Yeah, it sucks but can we please drop this for now?"

Chris' dark eyes flashed at me from behind the make up as his expression sobered. "Carrie, there's something I should've-"

I kissed him again. Our teeth clacked together, but it didn't hurt. I just wanted him to shut up. "Please, Chris." I murmured against his lips, "not now."

He nodded, carefully taking my hips in his hands again. The kiss that followed was sweet. Slow. Almost innocent. My knees hit the back of the bed, and I almost toppled on to it. But he held me steady.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at me seriously. "You sure about this?"

I nodded.

"Because we don't have to…you know." He blushed faintly, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I know you don't," Chris began to stutter, trip over his words. "I know you do-don't-"

I blinked at him, "Don't what, Chrissy?"

"Love me." He finished meekly, not meeting my gaze.

My heart just about broke from the look he was giving me. Sheepish rejection with a sad smile. I felt my bottom lip quiver and I bit it as I thought over what I wanted to say. "I…I, Jesus, Chris."

He blushed, chuckling nervously. "It's okay, I know you don't have to, but don't most girls-"

"I know you love me, Chris. And I think it's important that my…" Great. Now I was blushing, fuck, "_first_, love me." I smiled at him, "I want it to be you, I trust you, Chrissy, and everyone knows I'm stupid in love with you, so don't play all coy and sweet with me."

The boy beamed at me and I almost felt like I was lying to him. Yeah, I did really, really like Chris. And yes, I certainly wanted him to be my first. But I wasn't sure if I was in love with him. My smile faltered at the thought, but he seemed to be already past it.

Minding my injury, he laid my back on the bed.

And well…I think you can figure what went on from there.

**A/N:** I was going to go into detail, but I figure a girl's first time should be private. Whether or not to go into awkward, awkward detail was one of the reasons this took so long to get out. I have the next two chapters written, and I'm half way done a third. I would like to dedicate this chapter to those who kept bugging me with reviews. Guilt is a powerful thing, and you fuckers used it well…Epically Epic in particular. Ouch. Why not just drive a knife through my heart?


	22. Someone To Save You

All right  
Sit down and spill your heart  
Lets start from the very start  
Cause i can see by your eyes  
You're wasted  
Your energy comes and goes

_**-OneRepublic **_

Chris was still in bed with me when I woke up the next morning. His arm draped securely over my waist, holding me to him.

It took me a moment to realize what had happened, and I was glad that no surge of regret followed. In fact, I didn't feel that different at all. I didn't feel anymore grown up or exciting. Nor did I feel dirty or ashamed, which was nice. I was expecting some kind of angsty moment of clear shock, but it didn't come. Instead, I only felt Chris' comforting breathe on my shoulder, a slightly uncomfortable slickness between my legs and a faint ache in my chest.

I glanced down at it. It was still a dark purple, but at least it wasn't bleeding. Sighing I cuddled up next to the boy –man rather, in my bed.

"Morning." He muttered, kissing the back of my neck. I grinned at him, rolling over to look him in the face. His make up had smudged, leaving dark lines down his cheeks and over my bright teal pillow case. I giggled quietly, giving him a light kiss on the lips as he wrapped his arm tightly around me.

"Sleep well?" I asked casually, brushing some of his black hair from his face. "Bed head suits you quite well, D'Amico."

Chris smirked, "Likewise." He gave a strand of my short blonde hair a tug. A smile played on his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quietly. He seemed to notice how bright my room was because he sat up slightly, "No wonder you're always late." A nervous chuckle slipped from his lips as his dark eyes darted around the room, "You have no alarm clock."

I shook my head and sat up, reaching over him to my cell phone. "It's a little after nine."

"Oh." Chris seemed to struggle for words a moment before looking at me. "This was nice."

"Yes it was," I agreed. "But your dad is going to skin you and you have to go?" I offered.

He nodded seriously, "Exactly."

After giving me a sound kiss on the lips, he began rushing around the room looking for his clothes. None to soon either, because I heard my parents pull in right around the time I was giving him a kiss goodbye before he ducked out the window. The gentleman he was, he told me he'd call me later that day before snapping the waist band of my underwear.

"Idiot," I grinned, shoving him out the window as he beamed lewdly at me. Slamming it shut in his face, I turned around to throw a shirt on.

Just in time to, because I heard the telltale sound of my parents chatting idly as I pulled a pair of drawstring track pants up. I glanced at the calendar over my desk. Hm. School registration was in three days…damn it.

If there was one thing I hated it was registration day. As a senior member of the girls softball team, and volleyball team, and swim team… I was expected to show up early, in my uniform, and tell all the little ninth graders about the many opportunities the school had in the athletics department. I wouldn't have minded so much, but the girls I had to do it with…well. They were bitches. Natasha Redding and Christine Sadent. Utter bitches. Remember the catty bitches from chapter one? With their skirt rolled up to their bajingos? Yeah. That's them. There was a reason I didn't talk to the girls at my school(with the exception of maybe three of them) and Natasha and Christine were it.

Rolling my eyes, I tightened my pants and checked to make sure my bruise was covered before going into the kitchen. My mom smirked at me the minute I stepped into the room and I paused midstep.

She _knew_.

Mother _fucker_!

How did she know? Did I look different? Does sex make you taller or green or- I looked down at my modest chest, sure as hell didn't help my cup size.

Tapping the edge of her cup, she smiled at Gary as he kissed her cheek. He was humming to himself, the bliss of ignorance hanging of his head, completely unaware that I had broken his no sex until I'm dead promise.

Now I felt a little guilty. Not terribly, but-

"I had sex last night."

There was a stillness in the kitchen. Gary's face paled, but he didn't go off the handle like I expected. In fact, he accepted it pretty quick. With a shrug, he told me, "I know."

I blinked, "Excuse me?"

"We saw Chris creeping out the window when we pulled in, sweetie." Mom said, smiling at me gently. "Gary almost had a heart attack."

I looked over at my da- Gary. "Are-are you mad?"

His dark eyes locked on mine and he stared at me a moment. Longest moment of my life. Finally he shook his head, "No. Not really." I expected him to pull the disappointment card, but he didn't. "I mean, you held out longer than I did, and I know you and the boy…lo-lo-" He gagged, earning a chuckle from my mom, "_care_. I know you two _care_ for each other."

I smiled at him. "We do."

He approached me swiftly. His arms were tight around me and I suppressed a yelp as he hugged me to his chest. God that _hurt_! "You'll always be my little girl, Carmen. You know that," Gary told me. "But if you get pregnant, I will ship you off to live with your real father."

"Gary!"

"What? Come on, Sandy, we gotta draw the line somewhere." He kissed my forehead before pulling away. I sighed in relief as he checked his watch. Frowning at it, he glanced over at her. "When're the girls' supposed to be home?"

"We're supposed to pick Tanis up at noon, and Ivy said she'd be home around two." She took a sip of her coffee. "Then she's got rehearsal at six."

"Busy girl, that one," Gary said, rolling his shoulders. "What about you kiddo?"

I shrugged, "I was gonna call Todd or Ian. Maybe loiter around Atomic a bit."

He nodded, "'Kay. I'm gonna run in to town. Be back in a bit." He gave my mom another kiss-ugh- and scampered off.

She smiled at me. "Have a seat, girlie."

I did as I was told. In all honesty, I was way more nervous about telling Gary than her. Silly, but I don't think I'd been able to be in the room with him if he didn't know. She on the other hand, was looking for gossip. I could tell by the sinister smile.

"So." Her light mauve nails ticked the side of her cup. "What'd you think?"

I shrugged, blushing. "It was nice."

"Nice?" She repeated. "I was expecting the _I got caught up in a moment of teenage lust, mom_, excuse."

"No." I shook my head, shrugging. "It was pretty straight forward. We got mugged then I-"

"Wait, you got mugged? Are you okay?" Her bright green eyes widened as she looked me over.

"Fine. So then I decided to have sex with him."

She scoffed at me. "Leave it to my daughter to decide to have sex, not just have it."

"I think I made the right decision. He was very gentle and we used protection." Why did this feel like a business meeting? I leaned back in my chair, "Are-you're not gonna tell dad are you?"

Then she laughed at me. Like, really, really, hard. She even pointed. The bruise on my chest was nothing compared to the one on my ego. This went on for about forty seconds. Still giggling, she told me she wouldn't.

Clearing her throat, she shook her head. "I'm glad you were safe, Carrie."

"Yeah."

"Was it any good?"

I stared at her. "Okay, I think I've been generous enough with the details-"

"Okay, okay. But was he?"

"Very."

She smirked at me. "Atta girl. Now, go clean up. I'll take you shopping for a brand, spankin' new birth control pill. And maybe some new school shoes." I rolled my eyes and did as I was told.

**-Hours Later-**

Ian wasn't working again. That bitchy girl was at the counter and I wanted to claw her dark brown eyes out as I sat in the booth next to Dave, across from Marty.

"Dude, quit staring at her, will ya? It's creepy." Marty told me, not looking up from his comic as me and mysterious counter girl glared at each other.

"No."

"Come on, Care," Dave gave my side a light nudge and I glanced at him. "Talk to us."

I groaned, "Do I have to?"

"You could always sit somewhere else," Marty offered, a mocking expression coming over his face, "oh wait, you can't because you have no friends."

"That hurt, Martin."

"Get over it."

I smirked, shaking my head as I looked at Dave. His green blue eyes peered back at me with an open friendliness I found endearing. Aw. Li'l Davie. "So, how's everything on the Katie front?"

He sighed, "She keeps telling me about this new guy she likes. I don't know-"

"Davie? Word of advice?"

The boy across from us chuckled, muttering, "_Davie_," under his breath as he took a sip of his latte. The young man in question threw his friend a glare, but it was gone from his eyes when he nodded. "Okay, sure."

"Alright, babe, I know you like Katie. I don't blame you, she's hot, and nice, and has a great rack-"

"What? Are you in love with her, too, now or something?"

"Shut up, Marty." We snapped in unison before I went on, "Where was I? Oh, right. You need to stop with the gay ploy. You're in too deep. If you're lucky, maybe she won't kill you." I offered him a sheepish smile, "But the longer you wait the worse it'll be."

Marty nodded, "Told ya so, dude."

Dave sighed, and I sensed a _but_, but it never came. "Yeah, I know. Why the hell did I think playing gay would get me laid?"

I stared at him. "Todd told you it would."

"Oh yeah." He snapped out of his funk, "That bastard lied to me."

Giving him an affectionate punch on the arm I smiled at him. "You're gonna be just fine, kitten."

He smirked weakly at me. "I'm gonna go get another coffee."

I shuffled out of the way so he could get out. Sliding back into the booth I looked over at Marty. I reached over and snagged the latte from his hands. He glared at me but didn't protest. "So," I took a sip before passing it back to him, "get anywhere with Erica?"

"Not yet," He smirked, "but I'm workin' on it."

"That's my boy."

"What about you and D'Amico?" He asked, glancing over at the counter, "and seriously, why is that girl _still_ glaring at you?"

I looked over, and got side tracked as I was locked into another staring contest with this random brunette. What? Did I have a freaking bullseye on my back with this broad? Seriously! She crossed her arms at me and I leaned back in my seat cockily. Marty shook his head and muttered something that sounded like 'female pissing contest' but I ignored it as I flipped my too short to be threatening(or be used against me in a fight!) blonde hair over my shoulder.

**-Dave Lizewski's Point of View-**

You know, I never really got why Todd liked Carrie so much. I mean, sure she was cute in an average, girl next door kind of way, but…I don't know. She was weird. Not a bad weird, but still…weird.

Not that I was gonna make a play or anything, she wasn't my type. Especially between her boyfriend and my best friend, I wouldn't have a fucking chance. Maybe that was a good thing. Katie'd kick both our asses if she knew that Carrie was in on my gay ploy. Wait- when did I start referring to it as a ploy?

Glancing at my watch, I sighed. It was only six. I was supposed to go over there at seven for an Ugly Betty marathon. A phone beeped behind me as the guy handed me my coffee. Thanking him, I shuffled back to the booth.

Carrie had her phone pressed tightly to her ear and her face was paling by the second.

Marty shared a look with me. She hung up quietly, staring at the empty side of the booth in front of her.

"Carrie? Everything okay?"

Her blue eyes met mine, and I winced as I noted the tears there. Her mouth opened and closed before she shook her head, "my sister's in the hospital."

"What?" Marty asked, blinking in surprise.

"She's been attacked." She muttered, moving to slide out of the booth. "I gotta go."

"We'll come with, right?" I looked at Marty for reassurance and he nodded dumbly.

"Of course," he said, grabbing his jacket, "Come on; the next bus'll be here in a few minutes."

Carrie wiped some tears from her face as she nodded. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." I said, guiding her out the door. "Did they say what happened?"

"No, not really." Her answer was stiff, cold. "Just that she was in the hospital. Beat up pretty bad I guess."

Marty rubbed her back, "which sister was it?"

"Ivy. It was Ivy." She whispered, eyes locked on the ground in front of us. "I guess she never came home this afternoon."

**-Meanwhile, With the D'Amicos-**

Frank smirked, lighting up his cigar as he looked over at his son. They may not have had the closest relationship, but he knew his son well enough to know there was something different about him.

He also knew what it meant when a teenage boy sauntered into his house at nine in the morning with messed up hair and a smirk. And his father was proud. About damn time the kid got some action, not to mention, the girl he was gettin' it from seemed nice enough. Seemed to care about him.

Frank D'Amico was no fool. He knew his kid was kinda…sensitive. It didn't bother him terribly, sure he would've preferred a cut throat, fast talking heir, but Chris wasn't so bad.

His phone beeped and he tore his eyes from the boy on the couch next to him to read the text.

_Its done._

Frank smiled. This day just kept getting better and better.

**A/N:** This story has my favorite line so far; it's the one about Carrie having no friends, I love it. I'm not sure why. I posted this so fast because I got 4 reviews. That's a lot for me. I was very proud of those who stepped up to the plate. Also, still on the fence about the sequel. Hm. Sway me.


	23. Bullet Proof

It would be great to be so strong  
Never needing anybody else to get along  
But we're so scared of the silence and the tricks that we use  
Oh We're careful and we're cunning, but we're easily bruised  
I don't want to lie about it  
I'm not bulletproof

_-Blue Rodeo_

**-Carrie Wilken's Point of View-**

I fucking hate hospitals.

I hate the smell. I hate the busy body doctors who won't tell me anything. I hate that my dad won't tell me anything. I hate that Tanis is crying. I hate that my mom can't even look at us because she's trying not to. I hate that Gary's gone to get coffee six times and comes back with red eyes each time.

I sniffed, ignoring Dave's arm. It was wrapped around my shoulder, trying to be comforting as Marty showed Tanis a game on his cell phone. Don't get me wrong, I appreciated it, but I don't know. They weren't who I wanted there. I wanted…

Todd.

Blinking I shook my head. Todd? No. What would he do? Give me the doe eyes and hug me 'til I started crying. I didn't need Todd. I needed Chris, but I didn't want him coming around with my dad-Travis- so close by. Standing, I wiped my eyes. With a nod, I beckoned my dad over to the corner shooting Dave a thankful look as I did.

"What is it Carmen? I'm in the middle of a-"

"Don't even start," I snapped at him. I didn't need this shit. "Who did it?"

Travis rolled his eyes, "Carmen, you know I can't-"

"Shut up!" I screamed at him, "If you can't tell me anything than leave! My sister-"

"Half sister." He corrected.

I stared at him. Letting out a disbelieving scoff I shook my head, "you son of a bitch."

"Carmen." He said sternly, "I'm still your father, show some respect."

"My sister's in the fucking hospital and you want respect? You know what'll earn you some respect?" I asked, raising my voice to the point where I was earning stares from the staff, "go find out what the fuck happened to Ivy!"

"She got mugged. Happens all the time," He said calmly. Too calmly.

I slapped him. Hard.

"Carrie!" My mom shrieked from a few feet away.

Travis stared at me, dumbfounded, a red mark rising on his cheek.

"Not to my family it doesn't." I told him. "She's not my half sister, she's my sister. There isn't a goddamn difference." I shook my head, feeling my lip quiver like a five year old's. "This isn't just about her, _Travis_. This is about me, too. You don't wanna look because she's not yours, fine, than look for me. I need you to." My hands clenched into fists. It had felt really good to hit him, "And if you don't want to than I don't need you here." I straightened my shoulders, "and I'm not sure if you've noticed but I haven't needed you in a long time."

His blue eyes locked onto mine coldly. "Are you done?"

I grit my teeth and turned away from him. I heard a few calls of my name from Dave and my mom, but I didn't turn around. I felt sick. Not guilty sick, but sick. Licking my lips, I wandered over to the nurse's station. The woman behind the desk was pretty, in her mid thirties, a bit heavy set, brunette. Pretty.

She smiled warmly at me. "Something I can help you with, sweetie?"

"Can- can I see my sister?"

She frowned, pulling over a few notes. "Who's your sister?"

"Ivy Dovelyn." I answered, swallowing as she checked her watch.

She let out a quiet hum. "Well. I believe they just finished up her R.K, so she could probably use the friendly face." She nodded, her dark bangs falling in her eyes. "Come on, I'll take you to her."

I bit my lip, "R.K?"

She faltered, clearing her throat. "Technical jargon."

"Technical jargon for what?" I asked.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen," I lied.

She didn't seem to believe me, but told me anyway. "R.K stands for rape kit, sweetie."

"R-rape?" My blood ran cold as I repeated it.

"Your sister's a little banged up, but she should be just fine."

She led me to sterile back room and knocked on it lightly. A woman in pink scrubs answered it, eying me suspiciously. "What is it, Karen?"

"This is Ivy's sister."

"I was just about to tell her the results of the test," The new nurse said stiffly, "She'll have to wait."

"She can come in," A weak voice called. I ducted under the woman's arm, entering the room without permission. The sight made my heart stop. Tears flooded my eyes but I managed to shoot her a strained smile instead of letting them fall.

She looked like hell. My baby sister was banged up from head to toe, bruises on both cheeks, a few cuts and scraps. A more than a few bandages on her face, but the worst was a large darkening one that was pressed to her neck. Her shoulder was in a sling from where it'd been dislocated. But her features were hard, and thankfully she wasn't crying. Too tough for that.

I stared at her. Just as it had turned cold, my blood began to boil. I'd kill whoever did this to her. My little saint of a sister. Nobody fucks with my family. But I managed to keep the rage out of my voice, or perhaps I just didn't have the energy to instill fear in it as I approached her.

Smiling softly, I brushed some of her blonde bangs away from the bandage that lined her brow. "How're you feeling?"

Her features didn't soften. "We need to talk." She shot the nurses a glance. "Later."

I nodded and slipped on to the bed beside her, gathering her up in my arms. It felt good knowing she was safe. That she wasn't brain dead or in a coma. I glanced over at the nurse who watched us with pursed lips.

"I'm not supposed to share this with anyone but her guardian. And the police."

"Come on," Karen prodded, "She's just a kid."

"Exactly."

"Just read the results of the test lady, or I'll knock you down and take them from you!" I snapped, earning a dry chuckle from my sister. My arms tightened around her and I ignored the physical pang in my chest from the pressure. No doubt her aches were worse than mine.

The woman rolled her eyes. "She's fine. No sign of trauma or fluids. They probably just landed a blow close to your pelvis. That's why you have a bruise down there."

Ivy nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, now, why don't you follow Karen down to a standard room." The woman told us.

I felt like slapping her too, just because of her attitude, and I would've too, if Karen hadn't helped me ease Ivy out of the bed with a kind hand.

The walk to the new room was short and Ivy didn't let go of my hand the entire time. Not that I would've let her of course. Karen smiled softly at us as she went to leave the room. "Just press the call button if you need anything."

That woman was a saint. When I looked back at the blonde, her green eyes were locked on my face. Her gaze was calculating, maybe even a little scared. I slipped my fingers over her brow, careful to mind the bandage.

"How are you feeling?" She hadn't accepted any pain killers, not that, that surprised me, she always was pretty tough-

"They called me your name."

I raised a brow, "What?"

She cleared her throat, "The muggers. They said this was to give your dad a message. They had your picture, from when you were my age, too."

I stared at her, licking my lips. "Did you get a name?"

She shook her head, "No. Just that he should mind his own business." She winced, "I'm sorry."

I pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault, Ive. Don't worry, I'll get 'em."

"How?"

"I know some…less than admirable, people." Like Frank D'Amico. Maybe he'd help me, I mean him or Hit Girl. Ivy leaned into the hug as I stroked her hair, "Everything's gonna be just fine. I promise, okay, Ive?"

She nodded. Her guilty stare turned into one of brazen pride. "I know who you are."

"Who am I?" I teased.

"The Harpy."

God. Damn. It. How did they keep figuring it out? "No, I'm not." I said calmly, continuing to pet her head.

"Yes you are. I found your costume when I was looking for those blue track pants." She smirked, her split lip cracking painfully. I winced for her. "It's okay." She licked the blood from her lip as her expression sobered, "I want in."

"No. Hell no, actually."

"Not now, of course," She shifted away from me, uncomfortable from her bruised ribs. "When I'm older. I could take some self defense classes and stuff."

"No." I repeated, shaking my head soundly, "Hell no."

"Stop saying that!"

"Babe, I can't let you do that. It's too dangerous, besides," I shrugged, "I was thinkin' of hangin' up the pleather leggings as it was."

She cocked a brow doubtfully, "Why?"

"Well. I got shot last night."

Her green eyes widened at me before returning to their cool, blank state. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did." I pulled away from her to show her my welt. She cringed, which made her cringe even more because it hurt to cringe. Ouch. Poor baby.

"Well, I still wanna help, Care."

I nodded, wanting to shut her up, "When you're older."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Lies. Blatant, blatant lies. Right to my little baby sister's beaten face, too. I gave her a kiss on the forehead as mom entered the room. Her hands went to her mouth and she choked back a sob as her eyes locked on her middle daughter.

"I'll give you a minute." As I passed by mom, I told her I'd take Tanis home. She nodded mutely and took my place hugging Ivy. The girl's green eyes didn't leave my back until I was clear out of the room.

Sighing I leaned against the wall. God. My name? Who the hell did I piss off? Who did my-Travis, piss off? I knew I wasn't going to get any answers from him. He'd just give me the standard you're too young to deal with this line and wave me off. No. I had to go right to the top of my crazy list for this.

Time to call in the big guns.

Hit Girl and Big Daddy.

"Carrie?"

I glanced behind me. Smirking slightly, I answered, "yes, Dave?"

He moved over to me slowly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "How's your sister?"

"She'll be fine."

He sighed, seeming relieved. "Oh, good." His light eyes flickered over my face, and his smile dropped. "What?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor? I don't have a computer, and I'm supposed to take Tanis home." Still unsure if this was a good idea, I pulled him over to a corner. The hallway was empty, the florescent light flashing ominously above our heads.

Dave nodded, "of course, anything."

"Can you message Kick Ass for me?" I asked, watching his eyes widen. "I'd really like to find out who did this to Ivy, and I get the feeling Travis," Spitting the name out I winced, "won't be much help. I think I need someone bigger…" I smirked at him, "or maybe smaller, to help me."

He stared at me like I was retarded. "What're you talking about?"

"I think its time you go on vacation, Kick Ass." I told him seriously.

"What? I- I'm not-" He continued to trip over his words, "what makes you-" He paused eying me with doubt, "how'd you know about the vacation thing?"

"What? You think your house is the only one BD and Hit Girl stopped into?" I asked.

Dave's lips pursed. Shaking his head he open and closed his mouth a few times, a look of annoyance passing over his delicate features. "Ho-you're-why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I shrugged, smiling weakly at him, "I was kind of hoping I wouldn't need to."

"You-You're, but why-you said it was a bad idea!" He snapped, "That I shouldn't be out there because it was dangerous and stupid and a phase-"

"Yeah, I know, because it is." I debated telling him about Chris, but decided against it. That was irrelevant right now. "Look, will you do this for me?"

He sighed, looking around the empty hall before his gaze landed back on my face. He nodded, "Okay, Care."

I beamed at him, pulling him in for a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Yeah…just wondering, how long did you know?"

"About three months."

"Wait, _what_?"

**A/N:** Shit is kicked into over drive. Also. New EYE should be out today or tomorrow, and my Glitch/OC is being continued.


	24. All I Know

**We both bruise **

**So easily**

**Too easily**

**To let it show**

**I love you and that's all I know.**

**And the ending comes at last.**

**Endings always come too fast.**

**-Five For Fighting.**

Dave admitted to suspecting me that day in the coffee shop.

But that may have just been to save face, hard to say. The boys, Marty and the now confirmed Kick Ass, went with us, me and Tanis, back to my house. Of course, when I got there, Todd was waiting on the steps with an over night bag next to him, as was Ian.

I love my boyfriends. I smiled at Ian –who I'm pretty sure was avoiding me- as he took a dozing Tanis from Marty's arms. What can I say? The little flake is good with kids, I'll give him that. I made a vow –inwardly, of course- to help him bed that bitch Erica. Maybe someone nicer if I could find someone. Dave gave me a gentle smile and pulled me into a hug, promising to put the word out to Hit Girl and…Big Daddy. I nodded, muttering my thanks as I pulled away. In my unbalanced state, I even hugged Marty, who surprisingly didn't try to cop a feel.

We were all very proud.

Ian went in to the house first, saying something about putting Tanis to bed as Todd said his goodbyes to the boys.

"Mind your woman, Todd." Marty said, slapping his friend's shoulder affectionately, "keep her out of reach of sharp objects and no television past eight."

"Yeah, thanks Marty," He rolled his big brown eyes sarcastically. He cleared his throat, apparently thinking I couldn't hear him from the steps. Which I totally could. "Is she okay?"

"Ivy'll be fine," Dave told him. "A little shook up, but fine."

"Oh, good. How's Sandy and Gary taking it?"

He shrugged, "okay, I guess."

Todd nodded, "okay, well, I'll see you guys later."

They bid each other farewell before wandering off in different directions. Todd into my house, Dave down the road(he lived a few blocks south of me), and Marty had to catch a bus. Yawning, I followed Todd into my modest home.

Well, I tried to. I got into the hallway and was stopped by the Bambi eyes. Damn it. My throat caught and I struggled to hold back tears(that were deeply buried moments ago) as Todd peered down at me with concerned, somewhat hurt, big brown eyes. "Why didn't you call me?"

I shrugged, the dull pain in my shoulder no longer affecting me. "I…I don't know."

He shook his head, "I would've liked to have been there, Carmen."

"Ouch," I winced mockingly, trying to brush off the look he was giving me. "Full name."

"Carmen." He said sternly. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, I offered him a false smile that didn't seem to cut it. His lanky arms were tight arm me in an instant and I sighed as I leaned into his embrace. Stupid mind reading Toddie.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." I sighed, wrapping my arms around him. "Who told you?"

"Gary called my dad. Asked me to call Ian." His lips brushed my ear and for a moment I blushed. Although, I don't know why. We'd been closer than this before. We hugged all the time. What- "Ian called Florence, said you'd be missing your shift tonight, so you don't have to worry about that."

I smiled to myself. I knew Ian was mad at me, or something, because he was dodging me like the plague, but it was nice to know he still cared enough to know my schedule. Even when I didn't.

Todd went on, not noticing my change. "I was gonna call Chris, but I didn't have his number," He pulled away from me. Holding me at arms length, he smiled sheepishly. "Maybe you should call him. I mean, he's you know, your boyfriend after all."

I stared at him. "Good point." Clearing my throat, I ignored the awkward rub of his neck as I moved down the hall. Once I was out of sight, I groaned. What the hell was wrong with me?

Stupid Bambi eyes!

Shaking my head, I nodded to Ian as he came down the hall. I didn't even have time to grab my phone before he, too, decided he wanted a crack at breaking me and swept me up in a hug.

I didn't hug him back. Instead, I pointed out, "You've been avoiding me."

"And you had sex, but right now we're going to put that aside."

Grinding my teeth, I shoved him away. "No, there will be no putting aside, Julian. Why've you been avoiding me?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. I needed some time to sort some stuff out after my dad died."

"And that time needed to be spent without me?" I wasn't really hurt, I hadn't exactly sought him out either, just annoyed.

"Well." Ian flustered, "I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

He cleared his throat. His teal eyes slipping away from mine, he said, "Packing."

"Packing for what?"

"California."

I blinked at him. "California?"

"I'm gonna take some design courses down there. Like in college."

"What? What about Atomics and the website and –"

"I quit. All of it. The website was a fun project but it was just too much work." He told me, crossing his arms.

Digging my nails into my palms, I pointed something out he may have overlooked. "What about my cut? I need that money, Ian!"

"Well, fuck, Carrie, I dunno! It's not like you were making much as it was!"

"But-"

"You really wanna talk about this now?" He asked, a fine blonde brow quirking. "Your sister's in the hospital, Todd's down the hall, you're fucking a D'Amico-"

"Shut up!" I shrieked at him. Grabbing him by the shirt I started pulling him toward the door, "I don't wanna hear about it."

I didn't wanna think about it either. Much less have it thrown back in my face in the middle of an argument with someone I thought was my friend.

Throwing it open, I pointed. "Out."

His teal eyes bore down at me sadly. "Bye, Carmen."

"Get out."

He did as he was told and I slammed it shut behind him. Wiping my eyes, I groaned at the idea of crying again. God. Just another thing to add to my list of shit; thanks Ian! What's the tally now? Oh, sister's in the hospital, slapped Travis, best friend's moving.

"Everything okay?" Todd asked, poking his head out of the living room entrance with a sheepish look.

I stared at him, "don't pretend like you didn't hear everything."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

He grinned boyishly, "you're right, I'm not. Wanna watch X2?"

"Sure, why not?" I sighed, following him back into the room. At least Alan Cumming could take my mind off this shit.

**-Meanwhile with the D'Amicos-**

_-Chris D'Amico's POV-_

My ear was pressed up against the door of my dad's office. About an hour ago he'd gone in there with a few of his lackies, and for a few minutes everything was fine. Then, from what I can tell, he got a phone call and went off the fucking handle.

"_How in the fuck, are you gonna tell me, you got the wrong girl?"_

There was a silence and pressed closer to the door.

Figures as soon as I get into Carrie's pants my dad gets a lead on her.

"Well? _Answer me, damnit_!"

"Well- from what we can tell, that picture we got was an old one. No big deal, sir, we'll just find a new one."

"No big deal?" Dad echoed, using that calm voice that means someone's about to get smacked. "No big deal! I got a twelve year old in the god damn hospital, Markus, and you wanna tell me it's _no big deal_?" I smirked as he went on. "Not only did you fuck up, but you gave Wilken a fuckin' lead! You think that kid ain't gonna tell 'im that you called 'er his kid's name?"

"We'll just pay 'er another visit, shut 'er up, no sweat."

Wow. This guy must be retarded or something.

"No, you're gonna do is get the girl –the right one this time. Carmen Wilken. Remember? I want her picture on my desk by the end of the week god damn it, or you'll be takin' 'er place in the hospital!"

There was some shuffling and I ran away from the door, hopping over the couch to lay casually on it. I could hear dad cussing under his breath as he mad his way to the kitchen. A smug grin made its way on to my lips. I was almost tempted to tell him about Carrie. How I found her before any of his stupid men did. Sure it was a fluke, but it still counted.

He dropped onto the couch next to me with a sigh. He glanced at me, mimicking my smirk, "what's up, Chris?"

My smile faltered. "Nothing." I couldn't sell Carrie out. Not yet anyway. I sat up, "everything okay? You seemed kinda…"

He let out a scoff. "God, Chris, people are fuckin' incompetent." Shaking his head, he cracked open a beer. He looked at it, than at me before offering it my way. "Here."

I could feel my eyes widen, and my smile as I took it from him. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem. You're a man now," He smirked, "you can have one." It fell slightly. "Just don't tell your mother."

"Yeah, sure." I grinned at him. He shook his head and stood to get another one. Smirking, I took a sip of it.

All and all, not a bad day.

**A/N: **Allan Cumming can take my mind off _anything_. Any time he wants. Ian's a bastard and Frank D'Amico's actually pretty sweet in this one, I think.


	25. So They Say

**This is perfect for me**

**So they say, I guess he's pretty okay**

**After years of stormy, sailing have I finally found the bay?**

**There's no happy ending, so they say**

**Not for me anyway**

**Should I stop pretending**

**-Doctor Horrible's Sing-a-long Blog**

I frowned as I sat up. I was gonna kill her. She kept tapping though.

Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap.

"Seriously. It's called overkill, kid." I told her, popping my window open with a sigh. Hit Girl was followed in by Big Daddy. He cast the dozing boy on the floor a glance.

"Is he going to be a problem?"

"Who?" I asked, "Toddie? Nah, I'm pretty sure I could jack hammer a hole in the floor next to him and he'd sleep through it."

He let out a noise, but let it go. "We hear you've been having some trouble."

"Someone put a hit out on me."

Hit Girl lifted a brow at me under her mask. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was happening because she was using her 'eyebrow lift' scowl on me. "Why would anyone want to kill _you_?"

For some reason, I was insulted. "Because I'm awesome, Hit Girl."

She scoffed at me, "Yeah, I bet. I mean, you're kind of boring to be getting threatened, aren't you?"

Way to gun for the ego, Girlie. Ouch. I crossed my arms, "I'm not _that_ boring."

"It probably has to do with your father," Big Daddy- god I hate that name- told me, inspecting my room carefully. "He has plenty of enemies."

Déjà vu hit me like a truck but I couldn't place it. "Yeah…"

"Plenty of enemies that could go after you as collateral."

Is it terrible that I appreciated him down talking me? "Like who?"

"The mob, drug cartel, it could be a number of people." He said. His frown deepened as his gaze once again settled on Todd. "Does your dad know you let little boys sleep with you?"

"He's on the floor, and no, he does not." I tucked my hands in my back pockets, "we're not on speaking terms anyway."

"Oh?" Hit Girl looked up at me. Gosh that little mask is adorable. "Why not?"

"Because he's an insensitive prick, but that's okay we've never been that close." Seeing the wheels turn in her tiny head I went on, "not like you and your Big Daddy."

Ugh, it's like it's her pimp's name. And not the good kind. I shouldn't feel dirty when I tell a child she's close to her dad. It's weird.

"Is that all?" BD asked, "What makes you think someone put a hit out on you?"

"Well, my sister's in the hospital. She said they were trying to send a message."

"Does anyone know your secret identity?" Hit Girl asked.

"Yes." I nodded, "but they're all in the business so I'm not worried."

BD tilted his head, still talking in that odd kind of Adam West drawl he has, "the business?"

"Superhero business." I expanded, adding, "And my mom…but I don't think she'd rat me out."

They nodded. Code of honor among supes and all that jazz. "Well." Big Daddy shook my hand firmly. "We'll keep an eye out for any suspicious characters."

"Thank you." I nodded to them before walking them to my window. "I appreciate it, guys."

"Yeah, just try to keep your ass out of trouble," Hit Girl chided, climbing out first. "And maybe you won't end up like your stupid sister."

I almost did it. I almost shoved her out the window. BD must've noticed because he hurried her along. "Come on, sweetpea, time to go."

I grinned at the pet name and watched as he lowered her to the ground carefully. Aw. Shaking my head, I slipped back into bed, Todd's faint snores lulling me back to sleep.

When I woke the next morning, Todd was going through my drawers. Unsettled, I glared at his back as he continued to toss things on my floor. Why was everyone so set on snooping? Hit Girl was wrong, clearly I was interesting, or people would stay the fuck out of my dresser.

"Toddie."

His back stiffened, "Yeah…yeah, Carm?"

"What're you doing?" I asked calmly. Sitting up I eyed a bowl of cereal on my night stand and snatched it. "I'm eating this."

Todd turned to me, rolling his eyes in the process as he spun a pair of my underwear around his finger. Kid's a multi-tasker, I will give him that. I frowned as he spoke, "I got it for you anyway." He plopped down on the edge of my bed. He's lucky I didn't spill any milk or not only would he be doing my laundry, but I'd have to cut a bitch.

Like that chick from Atomics.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Todd asked, an uneasy look in his eyes as the red cleared from my vision.

"Huh?"

He waved a hand in front of his face, "All angry and murderous. Not a good look for you, babe."

I flushed. "Oh, no I was thinking about something else, sorry."

"No problem," His shoulders bobbed as he shrugged. A moment passed as we stared at each other. "So…Tanis is up. She's watching Cats Don't Dance in the living room…"

"You wanna go watch it with her, don't you?" I smirked. It widened with he cleared his throat and nodded. "Alright, fine, let me put some pants on."

"Awesome." He patted my knee through my comforter and went to leave the room. Todd stopped in the doorway as I threw off my blanket, revealing a pair of black and red boxers that Chris had left here during our…rendezvous.

"Yes, Toddie?"

"Did…was Ian…" He fumbled over his words a moment.

"Yes, Toddie?" I repeated, mocking him as I picked a discarded pair of pants off the floor.

He cleared his throat again, "did you and Chris really hook up?"

"You heard that, huh?" I tightened the drawstring on the track pants. "Yeah. We did."

A guarded look past over his boyish features a moment. But he bounced back quickly and grinned at me. "You go girl!"

I quirked a brow at his choice of congratulations. "Okay…so…Cats Don't Dance?"

The trip to the living room was a short one, and I found myself smirking at the sight of Tanis, staring intently at the screen. Too intently, as she kept missing her mouth when she rose her spoon to her lips, attempting to shovel in cereal. She had a kind of glazed look over her eyes. Whether it was from lack of sleep, too much sleep or just good old fashion worry, I couldn't say.

Todd slipped on to the couch, and I followed suit.

As time went on, I noticed some unsettling things. First off, none of us were watching the movie. Not to mention Tanis was crying, and Todd was staring at me. Personally, I was ignoring everything, clutching my cellphone waiting for my mom to call and update me on Ivy even though I know she's fine.

So when the door bell rang I heaved a sigh of relief and hopped up to get it. I was expecting Ian- come to apologize with his tail betwixt his legs- but got a completely different person.

A female person, like with breasts and everything.

I was not pleased. "Uh…hi."

"Hey Carrie." She smiled at me, showing off cute braces.

Oh shit she knows me. Do I know her? Where do I know her from? This began as a mantra in my head as my face paled and her grin dampened.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" She asked with pursed lips. Her bright red hair shown in the early afternoon sun as I started chewing on my tongue.

"Gimmie a sec." I squinted at her. She was cute. My age. Red hair, green eyes, braces, bigger boobs than me. I nodded, pointing. "Frankie Contenna. You were in my art class, we spent most of it making fun of the teacher right before his break down."

She beamed at me. "That's me. For a second there, I thought…well…" Her shoulders bobbed sheepishly.

"I'd forgotten who you were?" I offered, opening the door a bit and inviting her in, "Don't take it personally, I can't remember my own name half the time."

"One of the terrible side affects of ADD no doubt," Frankie smirked at me as she sauntered in. "I was wondering if you wanna partner up for registration tomorrow? I mean, it's pretty much you or that bitch Natasha."

"Oh, well, thanks Frankie." I shook my head. Then realized I was still in my pjs and crossed my arms over my chest. No one needs to see headlights.

She shrugged, "No problem. So, how 'bout it?"

I tilted my head at her, "How'd you get roped into reg? I thought they only had jocks working for them this year."

"Chess team," She pointed to herself with mock enthusiasm. "That's me."

Something clicked in the back of my mind and I beamed at her. Apparently this caught her off guard because I saw her _visibly flinch away from me_. I toned it down a little. "Are you single?"

"And flattered, but Carrie, I really only like you as a friend-"

"Fuck you, Contenna!" I was sexy! If I wanted I could turn this little bitch in a heart beat! But no, I had more noble plans for her in mind. "I have this friend, Marty, and he's a bastard, and I think you'd like him."

Her green eyes stared at me skeptically for an uncomfortably long time. "Wow. That's really how you're gonna sell it to me huh?"

I shrugged, "I like the quick and honest route." I tapped my temple, "ADD."

"Right. Well, tell you what," Frankie smirked at me, the sunlight glinting off her braces as she spoke, "You partner up with me tomorrow and I'll go out with your little friend."

I shook the hand that was offered to me. "Thank you."

"He wouldn't happened to be the lanky guy watching us from the doorway, would he?"

"No, that's Toddie." I paused before adding, "He's mine. But Dave and Marty are totally up for grabs…well, Dave will be once he goes back in the closet and Marty is into Erica but she's a total bitch and last night I found out he actually has a soul so, yeah, I'm gonna give him to you."

Annnnnd she was staring again.

"Okay." Frankie nodded, clearly uneased by, well, me. "Well, I should be going…I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

I nodded, ushering her out the door. "Okay." I shot Todd a glare as we passed him. "I'll catch you in the auditorium, alright?"

"Cool." She nodded and left, "See ya."

I raised my hand, "Bye."

Todd had disappeared from the doorway when I turned back to face him. And by face I mean destroy that eavesdropping little bastard!

"I didn't mean to!" He shrieked from the living room.

I had just started to stomp towards him (and his impending doom) when my cell rang. Flipping it open without looking at it, I snapped, "Hello?"

"Uh, hi."

My tone lightened as I left the room, "Oh, hey Chrissy."

"Well, don't get all excited on my account." He chuckled over the line and I felt myself smiling despite myself. "What's up? I meant to call yesterday but my dad-"

"Don't worry about it." I sighed, "I wouldn't of answered anyway."

There was a brief moment of dead air before he asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"Huh? No, of course not, things have just been kind'a hectic over here."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. No." I shrugged, though he couldn't see me. I could feel Todd's eyes on my back though. If I was lucky he'd stay behind me so I could finish this call without bawling. "I don't know."

"What's up?" he repeated, and I could hear shuffling over the line.

"My sister's in the hospital. She's fine, but I don't know. It's been…weird. Ian's moving and Toddie's being all sketchy and Frankie came over and now I have to convince her to fuck Marty because I owe him for being such a nice boy and I've been rambling a lot today, haven't I?" I directed the last bit at Todd, who was now sitting across from me.

He nodded silently as he put his hand over mine. He thumbed my wrist a moment and I glared at him as tears pricked my eyes.

"Are- are you okay, Care?" I heard Chris ask over the line, and forgetting myself I nodded. "Carrie?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I muttered, looking away from the doe eyes as I felt my cheeks warm. Stupid Bambi eyes.

"You want me to come over?"

"No." And I didn't. I didn't need two sets of big brown eyes on me, not to mention Tanis. Christ. "But maybe we could go out later?"

I felt Todd's hand slip from mine and seconds later he was out of the room. I quirked a brow at his retreating form, but listened intently as Chris spoke. "That's cool. Whenever you want, kay, babe?"

"Okay." I cleared my throat. "How'd your dad take you coming in so late?"

I could hear his smile over the phone, and one of my own tugged at my lips, "He was actually pretty cool about it. How'd your mom take it?"

"Same. Look, Chrissy, I gotta go, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." There was a hinge in his voice but I ignored it as he went on. "Take care of yourself, 'kay?"

"Okay."

"Love you."

I stiffened, but managed to choke out, "Love you, too, Chrissy."

Snapping my phone shut, I felt tears prick my tears. If I meant why did it feel so much like a lie?

**A/N:** First off: Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block. Secondly, I'm doing a sequel since I got the first issue of KA Vol. 2 today. I wonder…if I'm sending the right vibes with this story. Anyway…It'll have a lot of OCs, and some graphic imagery, and be based off the new comics. This series only has maybe 5 or 6 chapters left so tell me what you think. Even if it's just how bad I suck for making you wait. Also, i just want to say; Mark Miller stole my idea! There i said it. It's about one of the characters in the Justice Forever league. But I'll get over it.


	26. Back To Good

This don't mean that, you own me  
This ain't no good, in fact it's phony as hell  
But things worked out just like you wanted too  
If you see me out you don't know me  
Try to turn your head, try to give me some room  
To figure out just what I'm going to do

**-Match Box 20**

I ended up sitting in the Mist Mobile sometime around ten thirty. Ivy came home around five and after a few hours of bonding I hit the streets. I'd even put on Ian's special slutty costume just for the occasion. Chris was more than happy to pick me up and now we were just kind of sitting here.

I bit my lip and turned away from Chris. "So. Ian's decided to move to California…and I don't think he was gonna tell me."

His brows rose. "Really? I thought you guys were close."

"So did I. But apparently pimping me out is too much work so he's going to run off and play seamstress somewhere else."

"Oh." He blinked at me. You know, I figured since we had such a good morning after, we wouldn't be awkward but here it was, all out in the open.

One of us just had to address it. And since Chris actually has some class I guess it's gonna be me. "The sex was good."

He snickered, breaking the tension slightly. "Yeah it was."

"We should do it again some time. Maybe after our second date."

"Oh well, if you're gonna be a prude about it…"

I slapped his chest and crawled into his lap. We sat there a moment, and it was perfectly comfortable. "Thanks, Chrissy."

"For what?"

I shrugged, curling into his side. "Not being an asshole."

He chuckled and I smiled into his neck. "No problem." Chris told me. If he was faking sincerity, he faked it well. Going on, he asked, "Did you think I was gonna be an asshole or something?"

"Well, no, but you can never be completely sure, I guess."

"Hm."

"Yeah. Well, that and you didn't call me the next day so…"

I had meant to be playful, but apparently he took it to heart. "Carrie, I didn't mean to blow you off, it's just my dad was being so cool and my mom wanted me to go school shopping with her-"

"Yours too?" I asked blinking in surprise. "What is there like a _my baby lost its virginity_ handbook that says they have to make us shop with them or something?"

"I'm not sure." He said, serious but smirking. "You wanna ask them?"

"No, but that reminds me," I sat up a bit, matching his smirk with a raised eye brow, "Why didn't you tell me you had a MILF?"

Chris' insanely pale cheeks flushed under his mask and his eyes narrowed at me. "I do not."

"Yes you do, she's _gorgeous_. And," I added with a smile. "She said I could call her Angie."

"When did you even meet her?"

"When you blew off my birthday, Christopher."

Dark brown eyes stared at me. "I had just been stabbed."

"Yeah, and you had a hot mom to nurse you back to health." I teased, "But seriously, wow."

"Do we have to talk about this?" He asked, clearly unsettled by the new development in our relationship. "How about school? You ready for school?"

"Meh. I have to swing by it and show the newbs around tomorrow." I shrugged, moving to settle on his chest. My own chest still stung a bit, but I was getting better at ignoring it. "Luckily Frankie's gonna swing by and we're gonna tackle the Niners together."

There was a pause as he took in what I said. After a few seconds, he asked, "Please tell me you don't mean my dad."

"What?" I chuckled, "No, Frankie Contenna. Short for Francine…Why the hell would your dad be at an all girls Catholic school?"

"I don't know," He said, tucking his arms around my waist, "I don't understand half the things he does."

His head rested on mine and I felt his arms tighten slightly. We sat there a while. I'm not sure how long, but it was comfortable. With his breathe hitting my neck and my legs resting on the dashboard.

I fell asleep in his lap. I can admit that. It had been a long day…long couple days.

_-The Next Morning-_

I was up at the crack of dawn. Well, seven thirty(in the am), but still, after weeks of sleeping in, it felt earlier. I was no longer in the Mist Mobile, much to my surprise, but rather on my couch.

In my costume.

Fantastic. Rolling off it and onto the floor, I let out a grunt. Silently, I made my way to the shower.

"Are you the tooth fairy?"

I froze at the voice and turned very slowly to see Tanis standing just outside her bedroom door. Nodding mutely, I watched her beam. "I haven't lost a tooth yet, but I have a loose one!"

I smiled stiffly at her and flashed her a thumbs up.

She tilted her head at me, her long blonde hair tilting with it. I smiled despite myself as she spoke, "Why are you here?"

"Uh…" I pitched my voice higher than it normally would've been. "I thought you'd lost it already. My mistake."

"Oh." She blinked, her green eyes still wide.

"You should go back to bed." I said, my own voice starting to grate on my ears.

Tanis nodded and ducted back into her room. "Bye."

I waved silently as I shook my head. Dear lord, what if I had been a burglar? Or a vicious little purple haired kid with a foul mouth? God, Izzybug was sheltered. And I'd have to talk to mom about explaining why the Tooth Fairy had a leather bathing suit for a costume. Not exactly emoting childlike innocence and wonder with this outfit.

I stripped quickly and stashed my outfit and wig under the sink. Sighing, I went about removing the dark eye make up from my eyes as I heard rustling outside the door.

"Uh…occupied."

"Open up, Carmen."

"Ouch," I popped it open, smirking at Ivy, "Full name."

She took a seat on the toilet as I continued to scrape the gunk off my face. "Uh. Ive, you're a girl-"

"Obviously."

"What get make up off good?"

The teenager sat there a while. I've really been having that effect on people lately. I wonder why. She finally managed a quiet, "What?"

"What'll take the make up off?" I asked more directly. I really should mind my grammar around her, I mean, she _is_ fucked up on pain killers.

"Oh, uh, lotion usually does it for me."

I opened the medicine cabinet open and began routing through it as she went on. "So…did mom tell you yet?"

"Tell me what yet, Ive?"

"That I'm gonna spend the year with Memaw."

My hand stilled as I turned to look at her. She wasn't looking at me though. My little sister's face was directed at the bathtub, and all I could really bring myself to look at was her hair. Same shade as mine and Tanis'. I couldn't look any lower because than I'd be looking at a long bandage that ran from her shoulder to along her neck.

Swallowing I shook my head. "No," I told her quietly, "She didn't mention that." I let out a fake laugh, "Guess this means you won't be coming to reg with me today huh?"

Ivy let out a shaky breath before she started crying. For a moment I was too stunned to do anything. Ivy was our rock. The strongest –and let's face it most normal- one in the family. I bit my lip and slipped onto my knees in front of her. Her bruised face was hidden by a curtain of blonde locks and I pushed them back as gently as I could. She cringed, and tried to turn further away from me as her shoulders shook.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," I cleared my throat when my voice caught. "But, I mean, maybe it's for the best. I mean, no one's more supportive than Memaw and…god, Evey, I don't know."

"Mom's thinking of transferring and dad's a wreck and Tanis is all upset and clingy! She slept in my room last night, Cici!"

Christ, she hadn't called me that since she was six. I did not miss it. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down onto the floor next to me.

"What am I gonna do in Canada? I don't know anyone there and you'll be so far away!" She let out a hiccup before going on, "And I know mom just wants me to be safe but it's not fair!"

"I know. Maybe, maybe I can talk to her or something?" I offered, holding her tighter to my chest. If she was upset about my lack of shirt she said nothing. I sense she had bigger problems.

She sniffled and pulled away from me. "How am I supposed to train if I'm in Canada?"

"Train?" I echoed. Oh right, the superhero thing. "Well. I guess the first step is to enroll yourself in a self defense class."

"Then?"

"Then maybe, work out a bit, go to the shooting range."

Her hazel eyes widened a bit. "S-have you shot people?"

I blushed. "Well, with tranquilizers and to be fair they were mostly Ian."

"You have." She said sternly. "Why didn't-"

"I tell you? Because I didn't want you following in my footsteps."

"I'm going to anyway," Ivy said stubbornly.

I sighed, "I know. But that doesn't mean I want you to." We sat there a few minutes, trying to collect our thoughts. I had hoped that she'd forgotten about the whole thing, but I guess that was hoping too much. I rested my head against hers. "Train in Canada. Come back in a year. I'll get you a costume."

"Really?" Her voice was small, but earnest. Pleased.

"Yeah. When are you going?"

She shrugged, "I think a week."

I rubbed my eyes. "A week, huh? That doesn't give us much time." I glanced at her hands. I knew her one shoulder was still bothering her from the way she was favoring it, but I asked anyway. "When I get back, wanna hit up the range?"

"Range?" She repeated.

"The shooting range. I'll give you some tips. I bet Memaw'd take you if you asked."

Ivy beamed at me and I returned it with force. "Get some sleep first though. Otherwise you'll get a harder kick back."

She nodded and we stood. Well, I stood, then bent down and helped her sorry, beaten ass up…That sounded meaner than I meant it to. But I did feel sorry for her, and she was beaten, so it fit. I helped her back to her room, where, as promised, Tanis lay dozing on her bed. Ivy let out a quiet whine when her eyes landed on her, but said nothing. Just slipped into bed like the good sister she was and wrapped her arms around the kid.

I shut the door. I stayed there a moment, just outside the room and wondered why my mom would want to send her away. But I was kidding myself. I knew why. Mom thought she'd be too freaked out by the city. Thought some time at Memaw's, who lived on a ranch in Calgary, would be just what she needed.

And frankly I agreed with her.

**A/N:** A necessary filler chapter. Don't judge me the good stuff comes in the next one, I promise. Also, for the sequel, should I keep using first person narrative?


	27. Little Red Riding Hood

**I don't think even big girls should go walking in these spooky old woods alone**

**I think you ought to walk with me and be safe**

**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on**

**Until I'm sure that you have been shown**

**That I can be trusted walking with you alone**

**-Bowling for Soup(Sam The Sham cover)**

By nine o'clock I was more than ready to be the house. So much so that I was actually sitting on the steps waiting for Frankie. She wasn't late or anything, I was just kind of anxious about having to give a tour.

Public speaking was not one of my strong points. Surprised? You shouldn't be. I've already mentioned my less than stellar past with these people(i.e the fighting and the ink blots). Crowds aren't my thing, much less having one follow me around all day…I dropped a hand on my knee to keep it from bouncing.

When I looked up, Frankie was there.

No. That's wrong.

Frankie and Frankie's clone were there. I stared at the pair a long time, but they were, in every sense of the word, identical. Same red hair, same full lips, both had bigger boobs than me.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh, heh," Frankie One chuckled. "This is my sister, Andrea."

The other raised a hand sheepishly, smiling softly at me. "Hi."

"What the _fuck_!" I repeated, only this time it was an indignant shriek. "Oh my god! Why was I not _warned_?"

Frankie chuckled, "What? I mean, didn't you notice that there were two of us in the halls?"

"_No!" _

"It's okay," Andrea said, her voice a tad lighter than her sister's. Also she didn't have braces, which was helpful. "I mean, I didn't know who you were either."

Thing 1 and Thing 2 smirked at me and I died a little on the inside. Scary. "I hate you."

"Me?" They echoed, pointing to themselves.

I grinned at them, "Okay, now I don't. Let's go." I grabbed my bag from the step and linked arms with Andrea(I think). "So. Why have I never noticed this?"

"Because you have the attention span of a five year old?" Frankie(I think) offered, smirking.

Groaning, I leaned onto Andrea's (I think) shoulder. "Yeah, probably." I quirked a brow at her, "So, why are you here?"

"I'm on the debate team."

Frankie and I shared a look. Andrea was clearly the meek one, but admittedly this only peaked my interest further. Instead of laughing openly at her, I nodded. "Cool. So, this is it, girls."

Now it was their turn to share weary glances. Like I wouldn't notice or something, the clone bitches.

"Our last year of high school," I expanded, shaking my head at them. "Honestly. Where did the time go?"

"You sound like my mom," Frankie drawled rolling her eyes. Her red hair was also about an inch shorter than her sister's I noticed. "Any plans post secondary plans, Wilken?"

I shrugged, "Define plans."

"You know," Andrea said, her light carefree demeanor rolling off her like waves in comparison with her sister's feisty nature. It was kind of fun to watch. "College, backpacking that kind of thing."

"I've never really thought about it," I told them honestly. "Can't I just leech off my parents for a bit?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

I giggled as we made it to the bus stop. The twins dropped onto the bench as I leaned against the street sign. Shaking my head, I told them that I didn't have any plans. Neither of them were terribly surprised. They admitted that they didn't really either, but they did have a goal:

"Move out."

I quirked a brow. "That's it?"

Frankie nodded. "We've been sharing a room all our lives. It's time to move on to bigger and better things…"

"Like a two bedroom apartment." Andrea finished.

"Wow. You sure aim high." I smirked at her.

She smiled(no braces, definitely Andrea), "I aim reasonable."

Frankie shook her head and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I was a bit surprised, but said nothing. She didn't offer me one(which was surprising because all my life I had been warned about how teens pressure each other to smoke…and yet I've never been offered one. Strange. The Saturday Morning people lied to me) and struck a match.

"So," A puff of smoke filtered through her lips as she spoke around the cigarette, "How's your sister doing?"

"How would you know about that?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. My blonde hair was pulled back in a short pony tail, effectively keeping it out of my face. "And yeah, she's okay, I guess."

"We have a younger sister," Andrea explained, "A year older than Ivy. They've hung out before." She looked at her twin, "They were going to be in that play together…"

"Little Shop of Horrors." The two of us said in union. Frankie blinked before going on, "Jules was pretty worried about her."

I shrugged, wanting to change the subject. "I'll pass on the message."

The girls shared a look and decided to sympathize with me.

"Excited for school?" Frankie and me squinted at her and she sighed, "Stupid question, sorry." Andrea smiled sheepishly.

I smirked as the bus pulled up. "Don't worry about it."

_-Hours Later-_

By noon, what had once been simple hostility between me and Natasha Redding turned into a cat fight. I'll accept some of the blame; but _that little cunt started it_.

As it turns out, we weren't allowed to pick our partners. Thus Andrea was paired up with another girl on the debate team while her sister was put with April Stuart. Nice enough girl I guess.

Me? I got stuck with the Queen of all things Social, Christine Sadent. Now, out of the two, I will always take Christine over Natasha. The simple reason is that Christine is afraid of me. Well, actually she thinks I'm a lesbian. Either way she keeps her distance and only makes snide comments when she thinks I can't hear her. Anyway. Things were going fine until her little friend Redding showed up. She played the haughty card well enough with the newbs, but I wasn't terribly concerned 'til she started in on one of 'em specifically.

This newb was _my_ newb. Kind of. She was actually a friend of Ivy's. I used to baby sit her little sister.

"Nice shoes," Natasha smirked, looking down at the niner like she was the scum on her shoe. "Where'd ya get 'em?"

Kelly looked at her feet curiously, "Uh, Walmart, I think."

"Really?" The older girl smiled at her and took a step forward. "What size are you?"

"Six and a half."

"Give 'em here, then."

Kelly's eyes widened, "What?"

I'll admit I hadn't been paying much attention to the brats, and was actually texting dirty things to Christopher when this all started. But when I saw Redding smirk at the kid and give her a shove, I stepped up.

"Back off Redding." I told her, slipping between Kelly and the blonde.

"What?" Natasha snickered, "You think I'm scared of you?"

I blinked at her. "Back off, Redding." I repeated, my expression remaining emotionless as she started laughing.

"Oh. Look who's finally grown a pair," She tossed Christine a look over her shoulder. The other girl returned it mawkishly, but wouldn't hold my stare when I shot her a look of my own. "You think just 'cause you're fuckin' a D'Amico we have to listen to you?"

Why was everyone so obsessed with me fucking a D'Amico?

"We weren't scared of you when you were just a pig's brat and we're not scared of you, now, bitch." She gave my chest a push, but I didn't move.

"I don't want any trouble."

This was a lie. I'd been looking to beat this girl down for years and she was about to give it to me.

"Trouble like your sister got? A dyke like you'd probably hate that."

I quirked a brow, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Her lips shifted into a fake smile, "You know, how the little slut took more dick than she could handle in an alley way and ended up in a hospital. Is it true she's been turning tricks since she was twelve?"

Annnnd I was on her. Right in front of our Catholic school, too. I bet Jesus was so proud.

I knocked her to the ground, straddled her, and just started wailing on her. Over and over I hit her. At the time I didn't even notice I couldn't feel my hand after the sickening –by sickening I mean fucking wonderful- crunch of her nose. I couldn't see anything, not really, just kind of a haze of red in front of my eyes and a mess of blonde hair as a few of the girls tried to pull me off her. I was told later (by Kelly) that more than a few were cheering me on. Even Christine was smiling, or so I would later be told.

"_Carrie!_" One of the twins voice cut threw the crowd and I could kind of make out a mop of red hair as it continued to shriek at me. "_Carrie! Get off her! Carrie!_"

"You _stupid cunt! I'll rip your fucking eyes out, you worthless little whore!_"

I was faintly aware of the arms on my shoulders trying to yank me off her, but I was too far gone. Too far gone to notice I was crying, too far gone to notice the car pulling up next to me, too far gone even to hear Mr. D'Amico yell out, "What the fuck?" before successfully dragging me off her.

"_Let me go! I'm gonna tear her nasty hair out of her empty fucking skull!_" I kicked at him, biting and snapping as he carried me off. Literally. My feet didn't touch the ground once as I continued to spew the most vile things I could think of(it was mostly the C-word). Rob even had to open the door for me –kind of- and Mr. D'Amico more or less threw me in the back of their freakishly expensive pimped out car. This did little to soothe my rage though(I am part Irish), and at one point I'm pretty sure I tried to climb over my boyfriend's father and lackey whilst still screaming. Not even words. Just angry noises and screaming.

"Take 'er round the block a bit, will ya?" He called into the front, "And lock the doors."

I kicked at him with a pout before settling into my seat. Crossing my arms I looked away from the men as they shared a look. I knew that look. Gary gave it to me all the time. It was the famed _Teenage_ _Hormones_ eye roll. Tears continued down my cheeks, and my hair(which had been shaking out of its ponytail during the fight) barely did anything to cover my reddening face. I sniffed and wiped my eyes with a rough hand as Mr. D'Amico spoke.

"Wanna tell me what all that was about?"

I shook my head.

"She say somethin' to ya 'bout Chris?"

Well, yeah. Technically she had, but I shook my head no anyway. "She-" My voice cracked and I cleared my throat. "She said something about my sister."

"I didn't know ya had a sister." Mr. D'Amico reached over and opened a small fridge. He handed me a bottle of water as I finally calmed down. "What'd she say?"

"Doesn't matter." I muttered, taking a sip of the water. I blushed faintly, "You…you won't tell Ang- Mrs. D'Amico, about this will you?"

"Angie?" He repeated, smirking a tad as his eyebrow went up, "Why?"

I shrugged, "I- well. I wanted to…" Stopping I shook my head, "Never mind."

"No, go on," He motioned for me to continue as he took out his own water. He offered one to Rob, too, but he declined.

"I want to make a good first impression." I confessed, "I mean, I met her once, kind of, but it was kind of awkward."

D'Amico smirked. "Hm."

Sighing, I went to rub my eyes before I realize my hand was covered in blood. "Ugh," I wiped it on my blue skort before going on, "But I suppose that should be the least of my problems right now."

"Yeah I bet. Chris know you get in fights like this?" He asked.

I wondered if he knew about Chris being Red Mist? My parents caught on quickly enough…hm. Shaking my head, "No. I don't get in fights like this." _Anymore_, a small voice in the back of my mind reminded me, "She started it."

"Well, you sure as hell finished it, didn't'cha sweetheart?" Mr. D'Amico gave me an affectionate punch on the arm before he went on, "No wonder my boy likes you so much." He smirked, "I met his mother in a bar fight ya know."

I blinked, "really?"

"Uh-huh." He smiled at me as his phone beeped. "'Scuse me a minute."

"Yeah no problem." I nodded, looking over to Rob. He gave me a knowing smile and a head nod and I beamed at him.

I watched Mr. D'Amico still, and his features tighten as he read whatever text he had gotten. "Hey, Carrie?"

"Yeah?" I took another sip of my water.

"What'd you say yer last name was?" His voice was a bit harder than it had been.

"Uh, Wilken, why?" I blinked at him curiously. His dark brown eyes met mine as he frowned. Tilting my head, I asked, "Mr. D'Amico?"

**Author's/Note:** Cliffhanger. Mail me things you'd like to see in the sequel, and remember that Chris will be out of the country for part of it. Also whether or not Frank was in character during this scene.


	28. Bird Song

**I opened my mouth to scream and shout **

**To wave my arms and thrash about **

**But I couldn't scream **

**And I couldn't shout**

**Wave my arms and thrash about**

**Saw blood was coming from my…mouth.**

-**Florence and The Machine**

"Stop the car." He ordered, and the driver did as he was told. His eyes set back on mine and that predatory gaze came back. The same unnerving one from that day at the comic shop.

"Mr. D'Amico?" I repeated, becoming nervous as he tucked his phone away. His frown deepened as I spoke, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything is just fine, _Carmen_." Mr. D'Amico kept his jaw taut as he spoke. "Get out."

I glanced at Rob, who was suddenly as tense as I was before opening my door. The alley way I stepped into was dirty and secluded. The only thing around was a back door entrance and a dumpster. The door was too far to get anywhere near, though.

Frank followed my lead and straightened his jacket as he met my nervous stare. He smirked, "So. You're little Carmen Wilken. Trevor's pride and joy, huh?"

"I doubt my dad would call me that," I confessed, taking a step back as he moved around to my side of the car. "Why?"

"I've been looking for you a long time, Carmen. And all this time you were right under my nose," He smirked at me again, but his eyes darkened, "I'm impressed. I didn't know your father was crafty 'nuff to use his daughter like a whore."

My jaw dropped slightly, "Excuse me?"

"_You heard me, brat!"_ D'Amico screamed at me as he started forward. I didn't have time to even think of running before his foot collided with the side of my head in an impressive, if not vicious, roundhouse kick. I let out a yelp before the pain could register out of pure shock. I threw my arms out to steady myself. The only thing this managed to do was bend half the fingers on my left hand back as they caught the curb. Not that I really noticed; the moment my body hit the ground, my world shattered around me. Everything became a blur, and I found myself meekly gazing at the curb a few inches away through hazy eyes.

"What the fuck?" I muttered, trying to blink and barely succeeding as his foot came down on my side. I could faintly make out his yelling over the sound of blood rushing through my ears and the horrible snap of my ribs. It came down a second time, than a third, each time electing a shriek of pain from my torso as he booted me mercilessly into the cold cemented ground.

"_Think I'd get away with usin' my son?"_ Frank dropped his foot down on me again, harder this time, catching my collar bone. The snap scared the shit out of me as my world was rocked into a brief shock was white.

"What'd I do?" I coughed as he flipped me over, now on my back I could look at him properly. His expression made one thing perfectly clear: I was going to die in this alley way. I put one hand out, trying to shield myself from any future blow. "Please- what-"

"Shut yer mouth, Wilken." His voice was calmer than it had been. Colder somehow. He pushed me back on the ground with the toe of an expensive shoe. "It's too late for that."

But between the heady pain coming from my collar and the weight of his foot on my chest, I wasn't paying much attention to what he had to say. He let out a noise of disappointment, and for a moment I swear remorse flickered through his dark eyes. "You're fuckin' pathetic, you know that?"

I blinked, causing the tears that had been welling to overflow as I shifted. It was then I realized I was laying on broken glass; the shards dug painfully into my back and I whimpered quietly. My white school shirt was now stained with blood from a combination of places. My nose, my back- I licked my lip dully before I tried to speak, only to find it too was dripping blood down my chin. Gushing, really.

"What-" I winced when he put more pressure on my chest. He was trying to smother me, I think. More of the thick ruby liquid filled my mouth and I spat it out, almost choking as I asked, "What'd I do?"

"Don't play innocent victim with me, Wilken." He brought his foot back and kicked me in the face.

I saw stars. For a moment, I think I may even have passed out, but he was still looking down on me when I came too. I could see him out of one eye, the other was bleeding and my cheek throbbed with excruciating pain. But I didn't break his stare. And I sure as hell wasn't ready to talk again. More blood rushed into my mouth and I gagged slightly before swallowing it.

Frank shook his head at me. "I can't believe it. Did Chris know about this?"

I stared at him. I was too shocked to speak really. Did Chris know about _what_? Blackness ate away at the corners of my vision but I shook it off. Every movement made my body cry out for me to stop, my cheek becoming the least of my worries as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"Answer me."

Unable to, I started thrashing as best I could under his foot. Screaming hysterically, I began clawing and kicking in hopes of attracting some attention. The glass started to cut me up pretty bad, but I was past feeling it, just another twinge in my back. It wasn't alone, and sure as hell wasn't the most prominent, so I ignored it. If I could ignore my ribs, collarbone and face, I could take some cuts I told myself.

"Stop that." He said calmly.

I was in too deep to hear him. Survival instinct had kicked in and foolish or not, I wasn't going down with out a goddamn fight. My hands –shaking, bloodied and with more than a couple broken fingers- grabbed him by the knee and began trying to fruitlessly push it off as my hips bucked, trying to stand. He swiftly brought his leg from my chest and booted me between the legs. _Motherfucker!_ I writhed in a pain that only escalated when he returned his foot to my chest.

A gun cocked. "I said stop that, Carmen."

"_Fuck you!"_ I hollered, I was bawling now, the pain trying to drag me back into the dark. _"You and your stupid son!" _

The pain was immense as the bullet tore through my chest. The last thing I saw was Frank's hate filled eyes before my world went broke into a sound blackness.

_/Frank D'Amico's POV/_

"Conniving little bitch." I growled. Fuck with me, my _son_- I rose the gun again but Rob stopped me, rushing me back into the car as sirens started in the distance. I took one last glance at her wrecked body before getting into the backseat. I stared out the window as we drove, and after a few minutes Rob finally mustered up the courage to bring up what I had been dreading even thinking about.

"What're you gonna tell Chris?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"They were pretty-"

"They weren't _anything_!" I snapped at him, "She was a cunt and he's a stupid kid! He'll get over it!"

"Get over you shooting his girlfriend in an alley?"

I dropped my gaze. "He's a smart kid. He'll understand."

But he didn't.

Chris blinked at me. Surprise was evident on his face as I told him he wasn't allowed to see that girl of his anymore.

"What?" He shook his head, "I thought you liked Carrie."

"Chris, there are just some things that can't happen." I poured myself a couple fingers of scotch and swigged it back, "Like you and that girl."

"But why, I mean-"

"Chris." I pursed my lips. He quieted for the moment, but clearly still expected an answer. Figuring honesty was the best way to go, I shrugged, "She was usin' ya Chris."

He let out a shocked laugh, "What?"

"Her dad's a cop- she was a rat, Chris I'm sorry."

I watched the color drain out of his face as he shook his head. "What'd you do?"

"Nothin', Chris, she's fine." Or she will be. Probably. I rubbed my eyes.

"Don't lie to me, damn it, _what did you do!"_ My eyes widened. He'd never screamed at me before. But my respect was short lived when he went on, "Goddamn it, why couldn't you just let me have this one thing?"

I felt my hand clench around the glass. "You knew."

"Yeah, you're fucking right I knew! How could I _not_ know my girlfriend's last name, dad?" His pale features brightened into an angry red, "She was the only girl in town who didn't know who I was, damn it!"

"Hey, don't you take that fuckin' tone with me," I glared at him, hating the look of disgust he was giving me. "You knew I was lookin' for that girl and you didn't tell me? Her dad's a fuckin' pig, Chris, and you let her come in here?"

"She didn't know!" He insisted, "She just some sheltered chick!"

I took a step closer to him. A pang went through me when I realized there were tears in his eyes, but I ignored them. "Chris. No one's that sheltered." I told him calmly.

My son scoffed and shook his head at me. His dark eyes- he had his mother's eyes- narrowed at me. "Yeah. Because no way a girl like her'd like me unless she had some ulterior motive, right?"

"I didn't say-"

"Whatever." He turned away from me, ignoring my calls after him as he left my office. I winced when the door slammed shut and dropped into the chair behind me. Reaching over I poured myself another glass.

He'd forgive me for this. He'd get over her and see what I had to do.

I shooting it back roughly, I grunted. It wasn't enough. Reaching in to my desk I pulled out my powder box.

He'd see it my way eventually.

I hope.

_**A/N**_: Okay, tell me what you thought. I hope it turned out alright. It was a little short, but I think it was okay.


	29. Father's Son

_He said they never listen_  
_She said they'd never understand_  
_That I don't this for pleasure_  
_I just do it cause I can_  
_I swear I didn't want to_  
_And I swear I didn't know_  
_That things like this could happen_  
_To a 17-year old_

_-Three Doors Down_

-**Carrie's Point of View-**

Know what's scary?

Slipping in and out of consciousness. For the next three days I slipped in and out of consciousness, and these are some of the things I remember.

"_- positive for trauma-" _

"_Where's-" _

"_When's her-"_

"_How dare you-"_

"_-didn't mean to-"_

"_-stitches, lacerations to the back-"_

My father's voice. "Whatever you think is best."

That one, for some reason, came in clear as a bell to me. When I woke up I expected him to be by my bed side. But he wasn't. No one was. Not really. The hospital didn't allow over night visitors for anyone over fourteen and I woke up alone. I blinked, the room's lights were dimmed down for me(probably trying to lull me to sleep) but instead of having the desired effect, they put me on edge. So did the dull, throbbing ache in my chest and the tubes coming out of my nose. I closed my eyes and tried to swallow, but the morphine had left my mouth dry...then again, that could've just been all the goddamn gauze they had shoved in there.

But at least nothing hurt. The bandage on my face was itchy as hell(so was the needle sticking out of the back of my hand), but nothing really _hurt_. The oxygen tubes stung my nose a little bit though. Glancing around, I made a move to sit up. Big mistake. The pains were sharp and controlled, causing me to fall back panting. My shoulders remained taut because of a sling-like harness, which bound them back, eloping around them and pushing back into 'attention' position. Daddy dearest would be so proud.

I sighed as I realized I wasn't going anywhere on my own. Although when my eyes landed on a food tray with a bottle of Snapple on it, I did try to grab it.

And failed miserably.

"Let me get that." A small voice offered, and I could see a flash of purple at my side.

"What the hell…" I murmured, still feeling a bit groggy from the pain killers. The bottle was placed in my hand and I nodded. "Thanks." But it came out muffled.

"No problem." Hit Girl hopped onto my bed. She watched undisturbed as I pulled the bloody gauze from my mouth and dropped them on to the tray. My actions were clumsy from the splint on my three broken fingers, but if she noticed she didn't mention it. "So. You were fucking a D'Amico?"

"One time!" I snapped, but there was no force behind it. My voice came out like a weak mew of a kitten. "One time and every…" My eyes fluttered closed, but after a moment, I woke up again. The sight of the child on my bed through me for a loop, but I think I recovered well enough.

She handed me the bottle I had dropped. "Why didn't you tell us?"

She was being surprisingly calm about the whole thing. I glanced around the room, but there was no Big Daddy in sight. "Us?"

"He went to see if you had gotten released yet."

"How long've I been out?" I went to raise my hand (to rub my eyes) when I realized I couldn't. My left hand was pinned down to my chest tightly in a sling.

"I wouldn't try to move to much. You've got a broken collarbone," Hit Girl explained. "You really didn't know Frank D'Amico was gunning for you?"

I sighed, trying to open the Snapple with one hand. "No. I didn't."

"Hm. What're you stupid or somethin'? Your dad's a cop, and you fuck the son of a mob boss." She scoffed at me. "Retard."

I blinked. "I didn't know he was the son of a mob boss."

"Would it have mattered?" Hit Girl seemed honestly interested. Maybe even a little concerned. If I was a bit more awake I would've been touched.

I thought it over. "I don't know." I liked Chris. A lot. But that was one hell've a beat down. And if Frank hadn't been gunning for me (as she put it) Ivy would've never been beat up. "Probably not."

Her lips pursed. "You can really take a beating."

"How long've I been out?" I asked, a small smirk on my lips to show I had received the compliment.

"About three days. They put you in a coma, at least that's what Kick Ass said."

"Kick… oh, right."

"You know him, don't you?" She squinted at me. "Like, without the mask."

I nodded, trying to stay awake. "Yeah, I do."

"He came by you know." She fiddled with the edge of my blanket. "Chris D'Amico."

I sighed, fantastic. "So?"

"He looked worried." She shrugged, avoiding my gaze. "Your stepdad really tore into him. Said this was all his fault."

"Great." Poor Chrissy. "Just what I need."

"Are you gonna take him back?"

"God, Girlie, I don't know, Jesus." I swallowed again. "I don't think we've even broken up yet."

"So you are breaking up with him?" She seemed pleased about this, and I quirked a brow at her. "You were too good for him anyway. Maybe you and Kick Ass could hook up. I mean, if you're that desperate for a fuck."

I will never get over this child's dirty mouth. I thought of fucking Dave crossed my mind, and without meaning to, I started laughing. Really, really hard. Hit Girl's eyes widened as I tears rolled down my face. Yeah, it was partly from the searing pain that shot through my entire body, but I needed the tension to break.

And it did. A little too much. The slow tears turned into outright sobbing as my laughter ceased. "How could he not tell me?"

Hit Girl looked away from me. "I don't know."

We sat there a while. The crying wreck that I was, barely noticed when she took my hand, but I held it tightly once I did. For the second time in under two months I fell asleep bawling like a stupid child.

When I woke up, my mom was speaking quietly to a nurse, just outside my door. The woman seemed to notice my consciousness and winked at me. She was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place her name. She smiled warmly at me and said something to my mother that directed her attention toward me. Her tearstained face almost split in two with a grin when I waved meekly at her.

"Hey, baby," Her voice was low as she entered my room. It was like she thought she was going to startle me. But, you know what they say about approaching wounding animals.

I smirked at her and looked toward the nurse. Now I recognized her. Karen. Nodding to her I asked if I could sit up. She smiled and handed me a remote control. "Just push the button," She told me before looking at my mom, "Just buzz me if you need anything, Sandy."

After that she offered us one last look of pity before leaving. My mom stayed quiet for a few moments while I played with my bed. Up and down.

"Carmen." She frowned and took the remote from me. "It's not a toy."

I pouted at her, and apparently with my busted lip, eye and face in general, I looked pathetic enough to get it back. Sweet. When she noticed my smirk she took it away again. Damn it. I glared at her through swollen eyes, but didn't say anything.

"So." She cleared her throat and looked down at the remote in her hands. "How're you feeling?"

I went to shrug and found it impossible. "Okay, I guess."

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Not really."

"Carrie." Her voice took on a stern edge, but I stayed silent. So she went on for me, "Did…did Chris do this to you, Carmen?"

Annnnnd I was laughing again. Chris. Beating me up. Like the scrawny cancer patient ever could. My mom didn't see what was funny. She continued to frown at me as I tried to control myself. I think at one point at actually pointed mockingly at her.

"Carmen."

So I stopped. Eventually. I swallowed again and leaned back. "No. No he did not."

"Oh." Her face flushed vaguely. "Well. Who did?"

I stared at her. "Why did you think Chris did it?"

"You didn't tell me he was a D'Amico." She frowned at me.

"It wasn't Chris." I promised, crossing my heart with splinted fingers. "Honest." I considered telling her it was his dad, but I got the feeling Big Daddy would take care of him for me. Besides the last thing I wanted was my mom trying to take on the mafia by herself.

When she wouldn't meet my eyes, I knew something was up. She pulled my hand from my chest and took it in her own, fingering the needle sticking out the back of it tenderly. "We have to talk."

Then she dropped the bomb on me.

**A/N**: A short update, but an update none the less!


	30. A Piece of Heaven

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
baby don't cry

-**Avenge Sevenfold**

I was still wallowing in self pity when Katie and Dave came to visit me. Partly because of my mom and partly because laughing at her had made my ribs flare up.

"Oh my god, Carrie!" Katie shrieked, like I wasn't in enough pain as it was. Now she was screaming at me. "What happened! I mean- I thought you went to Catholic school!"

I heard Dave chuckle some where in the doorway as she moved to hug me. Again. Ow. What the fuck Katie? I know you can see my bruises. I patted her back as best I could, what with the harass, and offered her a strained smile. She pulled back, pouting childishly. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Thrilled," I told her. I probably came off as a bitch but in all honesty- I could really give less of a fuck that she was here. In fact, I would've preferred her absence…when I the fuck did I begin to favor the sex offender over the innocent victim? I glanced at Dave in the door way and motioned him over with two broken fingers.

Sheepishly, he entered. He looked between us a minute before taking pity on me and pulling up a chair for Katie. He then got himself one, earning a small smile of approval from me and a quick "Thanks" from his potential love interest. He returned my quirk of the lips and asked how I was feeling.

"Fine." I paused a moment. "I'm going to be Canadian."

Katie's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yeah…" I shifted on the bed, trying to get more comfortable. I looked over at Davie. "Hand me that remote will ya?"

He did as he asked, his blue eyes wide and a little stunned. I nodded my thanks and started moving the bed up and down again. They continued to stare at me, much to my annoyance. "What?"

"What do you mean Canadian!" She snapped at me. Her brown eyes radiated hurt as she frowned.

"I mean Canadian. My mom's sending me to live with my Memaw. Ivy and Tanis too." I winced as the bed sat me up too high. "Something about being accident prone and having too many crazies around here."

Dave put his hand on my shoulder. "God, Care, I'm sorry."

"Meh. Not your fault." Well. Maybe indirectly. No. That's not true. Even if I wasn't the Harpy, D'Amico would've after me, so, yeah. Not his fault. I glanced down at the bag he had brought and looked up at him with a sly smile. "What'd you bring me? Comics? Snack cakes?"

He grinned and reached down. "Even better."

"Wow, Care, I can't believe you're moving." Katie brushed some of my hair back. "I mean, we've known each other since we were like, twelve."

"I know. Time just flew by, didn't it?" I licked my lips, feeling the split that lined the center of my bottom one. "It could be worse I guess." I smirked, winking at her, "Maybe this time I'll get to go to a school with boys in it."

"What about Chris D'Amico?" Dave asked, purposely avoiding my gaze. He set a laptop on my food tray.

I let out a sigh. Honestly, I was a little sick of this question. The voice from the doorway kind of threw me though.

"Yeah. What about Chris D'Amico?"

Oh, my little cancer patient had come to see me. How nice. I swallowed again, hating the twinge of fear I felt by his presence. Chris had been nothing but good to me…Dave put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, unknowingly pinching some of the many cuts on my back. So I did the logical thing. I elbowed him in the kidney.

"It was a reflex, I swear!" I told him, my tone hinting at more of a weak kitten then a genuinely sorry teenage girl. Not that there's not much of a difference. Chris looked back and forth between us a moment, his gaze darkening as he stepped in the room.

Katie cleared her throat before awkwardly going over to help Dave out the door. "We really should be going…I'm sure we'll see you before you go all Canadian on us." She smiled weakly and I moved to salute. I couldn't raise my hand that high, so I flashed her a peace sign instead.

They slipped out and Chris slipped in, eying me with cold eyes. "So. How're you feeling?"

"Fuckin' wonderful." I sassed, leaning back on my stiff pillow. Tilting my head at him, I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how ruffled his plaid shirt was. He looked almost as bad as I did. "How 'bout you?"

He shrugged. Sucking in a breathe, he squinted at me. "So. What happened?"

"You know what happened." I rolled my eyes to the best of my ability and sneered at him. "You could've told me your dad was a fucking psycho."

Chris' gaze darkened at me and for a moment he looked down right menacing. I swallowed and looked away from him as he approached my bed. I flushed as his fingers moved my jaw to look at him. "You looked like shit."

"Thanks, Chrissy. You really know how to make a girl feel good."

He brushed his thumb over the split in my lip. If he noticed my wince, he ignored it. His touch was soft but frustrating. I didn't want to lean into it, like I knew I was going to, and I didn't want to look up at him like I knew I was going to, because I was so fucking confused. On one hand, he's a fucking D'Amico. Evil to the tenth degree(and apparently will be able to deliver a fucking magnificent round house kick in the next forty years or so if Bad Assery is genetic). On the other hand… it's Chrissy. My wussy little love pig. The boy I lost my virginity to. The boy whose dad put a hit out on me. Who beat not only me up, but my baby sister. And of course, banished us to the icy tundra that is Calgary.

And I just can't stand for that. I twisted out of his grasp and gave him a shove with my bandaged wrist. "What're you doing here?"

"Checking in on my girl."

"Does your daddy know you're here?"

Chris shook his head, dropping my angry stare. "No. I didn't tell him."

"How'd you ever escape?" I asked snidely. With a sigh I dropped the attitude. "Chris, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." He rubbed his palm on the front of his jacket nervously. "I thought…you wouldn't like me if you knew."

My gaze sharpened. "He could've killed me, Chris. He shot me in the fucking chest."

"I know. I just…"

"I don't care. I don't want to hear it, I shouldn't have even asked." I closed my eyes and leaned back on the pillow. His lips brushed my brow and the scent of his aftershave –I didn't even know he could shave- overwhelmed me. In a moment of weakness I leaned into his touch and took his hand in my broken one.

"I'm sorry, Carmen." He murmured, and I shook my head as tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Don't, don't even start," I told him. With a sniff I pulled away. "It doesn't make me feel any better."

"I never wanted you to get hurt."

I shook my head again and wiped my eyes. It burned like a bitch, the swipe of my hand over my bruised face, but I ignored it. "I know."

"So," Chris lightened his tone. "What are you going to do about Chris D'Amico?"

I glanced up at him and cringed at the vunerable look of hope in his eyes. "Chrissy, you know, I care about you…" He winced, and I went on, "And I'd never want to hurt you. But my mom, she's a little sick of visiting her little girls in the hospital."

"So…what does that mean?" He asked, blinking at me with a guarded look.

"I'm going to live with Memaw. Ivy and Tanis, too." I cleared my throat and dropped his gaze. "I get discharged in a few days, and that's when we're going."

Chris dropped my hand and stepped away from me. "You're leaving."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I am."

"Maybe… maybe we could go."

My eyes snapped over to his. "What?"

"Maybe we could go somewhere."

"What, like, run away?"

He nodded. "I know it sounds-"

"Stupid?" I offered.

Chris scoffed, "Why does it sound stupid, Carrie? I love you, you love me, we can make it work."

"We're seventeen!"

"So?"

I chuckled and leaned back. "No, Chris."

He seemed to deflate as he crammed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I figured it was a long shot."

"I love you, Chrissy." A quirk of a smile lifted his lips. "But I can't leave my family for you. I _won't_ leave my family for you."

The boy looked away from me toward the doorway. "I'd leave mine for you."

I didn't say anything as he walked out. What was there to say? If I did, I'd just regret it and at least if I kept quiet I couldn't possibly fuck things up anymore. Of course, this turned out to be my biggest mistake. Big surprise. I was back to wallowing in self pity-I'm good at that- when Ian sauntered into my hospital room. We stared at each other about a minute before he held up a bouquet of flowers. I knew Chris had forgotten something! It wasn't Dave's laptop or anything but still. A nice gesture.

"Hi. Nice face." He chirped, dropping the flowers on to my lap.

I smirked, "Likewise," Glancing down at the bouquet I made an impressed noise. "Oooh. Pretty."

He grinned at me, "Expensive too."

"You sure you can afford them on your road scholar salary?" I asked, quirking a brow. Ian rubbed the back of his neck and I shrugged. "Because if you can't, I'm not giving them back."

"Carrie- I gotta take this shot."

I smiled weakly at him. "I know. It was a bad day for all of us. I overreacted" I motioned him closer and gave him an affectionate punch in the arm when I could reach. The IV was itchy as hell and pulled a little but I ignored it. It was giving me morphine. I could put up with it. "You're still my bottom bitch, Ian."

"Is that a gay joke?" He asked playfully as he sat on my bed next to the flowers.

"No, I would never demean you like that." I smirked and licked my lip. "It was a whore joke."

Ian snorted at me. "Nice…was that Chris D'Amico I saw in the hallway?"

"Probably, he just left."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You have no idea." He thankfully dropped the subject and asked when I got out. "Three days, if I'm lucky."

"Just in time to help me move!"

I stared at him. "You can't be serious."

"But I am."

"Yeah, well, you have to help me because I'm moving first."

"Fuck off with that, you have to help me because I_ told you _first."

"I'm injured!"

"I'm old!"

"You're twenty one, Ian!"

He shrugged, "So?" His blue eyes lightened in the bright hospital lights. "Sandy told me about Canada. That sucks."

"It's not so bad. I wish I had more warning but, you know, could be worse." At least this way Ivy wouldn't be alone. So. Silver lining. I didn't tell him that, but as the conversation dwindled, I kind of wish I had said more. But I didn't. I just let him flip on the t.v and in a matter of minutes I had drifted off to sleep while he watched an old Friends rerun.

**A/N:** Inception fans; got a couple Eames oneshots up if you're interested. Maybe 2 or 3 of Vindicated left before the sequeal, which is being a pain in the ass to write. Please, someone send a beta reader my way!


	31. It Doesn't Matter

_It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
You've been on a road  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads_

**-Alison Krauss and the Union Station**

I was sound asleep when Ian began shaking me. Roughly. Did I not mention the broken collarbone to him? Seriously? I peeked my eye open and went to snap at him when I noticed his expression. His normally tan features were a stark white and his hands were shaking slightly.

"Come on, Care, you gotta get up!"

"What? What it is?" I muttered, wincing as he pushed the button to raise my bed. Without my freakin' consent I might add.

He pointed to Dave's laptop, which was now open and playing a rather horrifying scene. "The mob's got Kick Ass."

"What?" My gaze shifted from his shaking finger to the screen where a group of men were handing a serious beat down to two. Oh god. Dave and Big Daddy. I cringed and turned away as the apparent leader of the cowards pulled out a pitcher of kerosene. "Oh god."

"Carrie, what the hell?" He asked, his voice reasonably panicked as he continued to watch. "What did you guys _do_?"

I swallowed. I had no idea. What had we done? I couldn't think of any reason the mob would be after them… unless maybe Frank D'Amico thought they had started the lumber yard fire, but- why the hell would they do that? They didn't do that- Chris was there! He would know they weren't responsible!

"Carrie- what-"

"Close it." I murmured. I didn't want to see this. Dave was seventeen. Big Daddy had Hit- oh shit where the fuck was Hit Girl? As if reading my mind, the little girl showed up on the laptop tearing shit up. I would've rooted her on, but I had a feeling that something was going on behind the camera that we couldn't see.

"_Show's over, motherfuckers_."

The laptop went dark. Ian's lips were pursed and his eyes shining as he looked at me. "Carrie. Why would the mob want Kick Ass?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, Carmen."

"I said I don't know, okay? I wasn't there! He shouldn't be there!" A new wave of tears welled up in my eyes and I let out a spiteful growl, "He's just some stupid kid in a costume!"

Technically so were Hit Girl and me. We shouldn't of been involved in this. The mob? Seriously? The mob was after us now? I mean, I could get why_ I_ was in the hospital, but Dave? That kid was a puppy dog for Christ's sake and Hit Girl was like ten. A freakin' scary ten year old, but still a ten year old. Then again, Frank D'Amico was a fuckin' psycho, so I really shouldn't have been so surprised.

"-boyfriend?"

I tuned back in to my conversation with Ian a moment to late and I turned back to face him with an arched eye brow. Oh yes, it did hurt ( I did have to have it stitched up because of that lovely round house kick to the face- thanks Frankie!), but it was effective because he repeated himself.

"Shouldn't you call and check on your boyfriend?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

I assumed he was talking about Chris and asked for his phone. It rang once, twice, then went to voice mail.

"Chris, what the fuck? Call me back right now so help me god- oh, it's Carrie."

I sighed and clicked my phone shut. My blue eyes rose to Ian's teal ones.

"You suck, Carmen."

"Shut up, man." Knowing there was nothing I could do, I grabbed the morphine button next to my bed. If I couldn't help, I didn't want to see what was happening around me.

I pushed the button 'til I passed out. Not one of my proudest moments, I'll admit. But by the time I woke up, Ian was gone and a small child stood in my doorway.

With blurry eyes I stared at it. "What?"

"Carrie?" Her voice was small, and I sat up some to hear her. "Carmen?"

"Uh, yeah?"

She stepped in to the light. She was small, with blonde hair and blue, tear filled eyes. Her approach to my bed was slow, hesitant, and frankly I was impressed with my ability to narrate considering how much dope I had plugged into my viens.

"He's dead."

I blinked. My eyes widened, and I said, asked really, "Hit Girl?"

"Mindy." She corrected, crawling in to my hospital bed. Resting her head on my broken collar bone –I couldn't feel it, so I wasn't bothered-, she asked, "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to go home alone."

"Of course." I wrapped my arms awkwardly around her torso. "I'm sorry about your dad, sweetie. He was a good guy." …if not a tad homicidal. But of course I didn't say that to her.

"It's not your fault. It was Frank D'Amico's. And he's dead now."

I felt a pang of grief for Chris and Angie, but overall relief flooded through me. "Good. Now there's a man who deserved to die."

"He was your boyfriend's dad."

"Ex-boyfriend. And you're right he was, and a good one as far as I could tell." I brushed a strand of her blonde hair back. She was a freakin' adorable kid. Like, freakishly cute. "But he hurt a lot of people, Mindy. And my sister. No one hurts my little sister."

"She's lucky." Her gaze stayed locked on the TV above my bed. "To have a big sister like you I mean. Even if you are a total idiot."

"I am a total idiot." I admitted. "And she is lucky… so what's gonna happen to you now?"

"I know a guy. He's gonna take me in."

"He on the level?"

Mindy smirked up at me, "He's a cop, if that's what you mean."

My rose raised, "What's his name?"

"Markus."

"Hm." Holy shit I knew him… kinda. He was my Travis' partner for a couple months. I liked him better than Travis… As fucked up as that sounded. "Good guy."

"Yeah. He is."

"So was your dad."

"Yeah."

I swallowed, "Ya know, I'm moving to Canada, but my mom and dad are staying for a few weeks, so… if you need like, a place to sleep or eat or cry on my mom's shoulder because I won't be there… you totally know where I live."

Mindy stared at me a long moment. As it grew more and more uncomfortable, I began to blush and she began to grin. "Wow," She finally said. "You are so weird."

"Why is it so weird that I would open my home to some strange, murderous little girl who- please don't kill my family."

"I won't." She promised. After a moment of quiet, she asked, "What happens now?"

"You go live with Markus, I go live with Memaw and Kick Ass continues to chase after a girl who is not good enough for him."

"Oh."

"At least until I come back and set him up with some proper tail."

Mindy snickered. "Awesome."

"Indeed."

The next morning, she was gone and Todd was sitting at the end of my bed. Which apparently is like the cool thing to do now, seriously, what the fuck? I'm in the hospital. Sit in the goddamn chair.

When I told him this, he continued to stare down at me with a blank expression.

"You're moving." He stated coldly.

"I am."

His brown eyes fell to my itchy blue blanket. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, because I was in the hospital?" Too many are coming in and out of my hospital room. It's making me snippy. With I sighed and waved my hand. "Didn't get the chance. Sorry."

He shrugged and looked at his hands. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow, I think."

"Oh." A long silence stretched out between us before he finally spoke. "I'll miss you."

Taking his hand, I smiled weakly at him. "I'll miss you too, Toddie."

"We'll… we'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course!"

His grip on my hand tightened ever so slightly. "It's not like you're just gonna move and forget about me."

"Todd." He looked up at me. "I'm not your mom. I always return your calls."

The young man shot me a watery smile before pulling me forward for a hug. Did it hurt? You bet'cha. Did I mention it? Hell no. Toddie was having a mommy moment, I kept my mouth shut. Too many people were doing this to me. For real. I was starting to feel bad. With a sigh I pulled away from him.

"Hey Toddie, wanna know a secret?"

He shrugged, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Sure."

"I still love you the best." I told him with a wink.

A smile rose to his lips and he chuckled. "I love you too, Carrie."

"Of course you do! Everybody does."

Todd squeezed my hand again before standing. "I know. Look, I gotta go. First day of school and all."

Oh shit I totally forgot about that. "That blows, babe."

"It does." He kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, before you go, all right?"

"Totally."

**A/n:** One chapter left before sequel. Just one. It is my Everest. It will be long. It will be sad. Kinda.


	32. Vindicated

**I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well**

**-Dashboard Confessional**

After leaving the hospital, I convinced my mom to drive me over to Chris' apartment building. She wasn't thrilled with the idea of her already wounded baby going into a known criminal's house. Much less one that had what was being called a gang war outbreak go on the night before. But she obliged, because she's awesome.

"You got ten minutes, Carmen."

I nodded, kissed her cheek and struggled out of my seatbelt. It had been a bitch to get on with broken fingers, and it was equally bitchy to get off. But I did it, and slowly made my way through what was left of the apartment doors. Cops were buzzing around everywhere, and a familiar one put his hand on my –broken!- shoulder.

With a wince I looked up at my father. "Yeah?"

His face remained stern. "He's not down here." He slipped his hand down to mine and gave it a gentle pull. "Come on, I'll take you to him."

If the surprise- okay, let's face it, shock, registered on my face, he ignored it as he guided my over to the elevators. His hand never left mine and I felt very small next to Travis' six foot something frame. He had always been an imposing figure, but since our fight… I don't know it was different.

The doors dinged closed and he spoke quietly. "I think Canada will be good for you."

"Why? Because you won't have to bother any more?" I asked with a hint of bitterness in my voice.

"You'll be safe there." He swallowed and kept his head forward. "Just because Frank D'Amico's dead doesn't mean people won't be gunning for you."

I scoffed at that. "Yeah. I bet. Because so many people wanna take out-"

"The Harpy."

My eyes widened and I looked up at him as he smirked down at him. "What? You think I don't recognize my own kid on the news?" He frowned. "You need to add more… fabric, to your costume."

"You knew!"

"Of course I knew. How could I not know?"

I continued to gape at him as the doors opened. He gave my hand a light pull and I followed him out of the evaluator and down the hall to where Angie sat, crying at the kitchen table.

"Oh god," She wiped her eyes as she spotted me. "Carrie. Sweetie." She let out a fake, tired chuckle and my heart sunk. She looked so sad… well, fuck why wouldn't she be? She was a widow now. "What're you doing here sweetie, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I…I just…" I let out of my dad's hand. Licking the split in my lip I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her in an awkward hug. She returned it stiffly, and I could hear her sniffing in my ear, trying to control herself. "I'm sorry, Mrs. D'Amico."

That broke her. She was sobbing and clinging tightly to me, and I was in an astounding amount of pain. Her arms were literally bracing my brace. My collarbone was on fire, but figuring I probably deserved some of the pain I was receiving, I kept my whiny little mouth shut.

Rubbing her back gently, I tried cooing stupid meaningless things to her like; "Just let it out," and "it'll be okay." Lies. All lies. It would no be okay! Her house looked like a fucking hurricane struck it and her husband was worm food! What part of that would be okay?

Finally Angie pulled away from me. She wiped her eyes, squared her shoulders and nodded. "Thanks, Carrie." She sniffed, "Chris is on the balcony. I'm sorry ta hear about yer sister, sweetie."

"Thanks. Sorry about your husband."

"Thanks." She gave me a strained smile and looked over to my dad. "Is there any news? On those fucking vigilantes?"

Annnd that was my cue to leave. I all but ran out to the balcony to find Chris laying on one of his chairs, staring up at the sky with pale features.

"Hey."

His brown eyes shifted to me and he blinked. He didn't bother to sit up as he greeted me. "Hi."

I shuffled over to him and took a seat next to him on the chair. "Chris… I'm sorry things went down like this."

"No you're not." His eyes narrowed at me. "You hated my dad."

"No. I hated Frank D'Amico. Your dad seemed like a nice guy." I pulled off the red ring on my finger. "And I'm sorry he had to die." I rose my eyes to his. "But I am not sorry Frank D'Amico is dead."

"None of this would've happened if you had run away with me." Chris muttered, looking back up at the sky.

"We both know that's a lie, Chrissy."

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I know. Are you still leaving?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean we're breaking up?"

"I think we should." I told him. "I love you Chris. But not the way I should. Not right now anyway."

In all honesty, I can't say with any positivity that I ever loved Chrissy. Not romantically. Was I in love with him? Sure. But no, it didn't seem strong enough. It felt like puppy love. It felt like we should hold hands and skip, not fight crime and have serious discussions.

His dark eyes went to mine and flickered over my broken features. "I still love you."

"I know. That's why I want you to know I will always be here for you, baby." I took his hands and laced our fingers together. It was barely possible with my busted fingers, but it was an awkward fit. I smiled reassuringly at him, but his expression remained cold. "You have my number. If you ever need anything… call me. I might not be able to come, but I'll be able to listen."

Chris let out a sigh as I placed the ring in his hand. "Carrie."

"Christopher." I mocked.

"I'm going to kill him you know."

I quirked a brow. "Who?"

"Kick Ass."

"No your not." I stood up from the chair. I glared at him. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"He killed my father!"

"Frank D'Amico got what he deserved." I spat at him, annoyed with his stubborn rage. "He was a mob boss, Chris, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Leave Kick Ass alone."

Chris rose to his feet quickly and grabbed my arm. I flinched, but he only tightened his grip. His dark eyes bore down at me with hate. "You know him, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're- Chris, you're hurting me!"

"Tell me his name." He growled at me, teeth bared and threatening. I swallowed and shook my head. "Carrie. Tell me who he is."

"No."

"Carmen." We both looked toward the door where Travis stood, frowning at the pair of us. "It's time to go."

I pried myself from Chris' grasp and glared up him. "Don't do anything stupid, Chris."

"Get out."

I did as I was told and my father wrapped his arm around me. Carefully. I was thankful for that as he led me back to the elevator. This time the ride was in silence. He walked me out to my mom, stopping only once.

"Carmen."

"Travis."

He frowned. "I know we haven't been close… but, you'll call, right?"

"I guess. Maybe. Why? Do you want me to?"

A nod.

"Then I guess I can." I wasn't sure where to go from here. Did I say I loved him? Did we hug? Maybe an affectionate fist bump was in order. Thankfully he took care of this problem for me.

Planting a soft kiss on my bruised eyebrow, he murmured, "Take care, Carmen."

"You too, dad."

And with a soft clap on my busted shoulder, I left my first love and my father in blown up apartment in New York.

Well. That was dramatic. Thankfully, I was greeted to a much happier sight as we pulled up to my childhood home.

There were teenagers on my lawn. Lots of them. Ian, Florence, Todd, Dave, Katie(with a scowling Erica in tow), Marty… even Frankie and Andrea had shown up. Katie was already running towards the car as we pulled into the driveway. I smiled and slipped out of the car. "Hey, y'all."

"Oh Carrie!" Katie screamed –right into my goddamn ear, again- as she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm gonna miss you so much! You'll, like, be careful, in Canada, right?"

"Naturally. Wouldn't want the bears to eat me." I let out of her and moved on to Erica. "Fuck you, bitch."

"Likewise," She snapped at me with a glare. She grabbed Marty's hand and my jaw dropped.

The betrayal! Only I was to be rude to Marty! "Marty! No!"

"I know right?" He grinned at me and shot me a smug wink. "Enjoy the snow."

"Bastard." I muttered, moving to Ian and Florence. Flo had tears in her eyes, but she shook it off quickly. I spoke first this time. "Girls. It's been fun. Ian," I looked up at him, "Do us proud. Flo," My eyes dropped slightly to hers, "Take care of the cinema for me."

"We will." They chorused, hugging me loosely at the same time. I hugged them longer than I did Katie, but I don't think she noticed.

Next were the twins, because I was saving the hardest two for last. Frankie smiled at me, flashing her braces as she spoke. "Well, thanks for sticking around long enough to finally stick it to Redding."

"You're welcome." I smirked. I looked to Andrea. "Andy. Keep your sister in line."

She looked skeptical. "I'll try my best."

I grinned at her. "That's my girl. Now hugs!" They hugged me briefly, we did barely know each other after all, and left to catch their bus after promising to write.

Next was Kick Ass. I stared at him a long time as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh Davie." I pulled him into a hug, burying my face in his chest, "You could do so much better then Katie, okay?"

"Uh- thank you, Carrie." Shock was evident in his voice, and for some reason that hurt me a bit. Did he not know that I loved him like a sidekick? Like Batman loved Robin, but without the butt sex?

I hugged him a little tighter as i pouted. "Will you take care of…Mindy, for me?"

His eyes widened behind his large glasses. "Of course! Take care of your sister and be carefu,l okay?"

"Deal." I gave him a peck on the lips, and smiled at his amazed features. "Love ya, babe."

Dave blushed. "Thanks. I...I'm gonna miss you Carrie." He rubbed my back and let go as his idiot friend started making kissing noises behind us. Batman and Robin, people! Not Catwoman and Batman! Batman and Robin! Without the anal! Geez. We shared a knowing, secret smirk before he went over to Marty and snapped at him for being such a twat.

Todd was the only one left. Everyone made some stupid excuse(I swear I heard Marty say something about reenacting the birds and the bees speech for my little sister with sock puppets) but I couldn't of cared less. I swallow and licked my busted lip as I looked up at him.

He was giving me the Bambi eyes. I stared up at him and felt a lump rise in my throat. This shouldn't have been so hard. I mean, it was just Todd. Toddie. The boy who had vowed to marry me in the second grade and been to every one of my birthday parties and Christmases and every one of Tanis' and Ivy's… I felt my bottom lip start to quiver as he pushed some of my short hair back.

"Love you, Carrie." He whispered.

My lips quirked upwards, and I felt a pang in my heart as I told him, "Love you too, Toddie."

He placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth and followed after his friends, who were walking down the street. Leaving me to stare at the space where he had been standing, and wondering just what the fuck had just happened to me.

"Carmen!" My dad yelled from his truck, "It's time to go, sweetheart!"

I cast one last look back at Todd's retreating form, nodded and got my sorry ass into the truck. I couldn't say I felt good about leaving, but I did somehow feel vindicated by it. Frank D'Amico was dead. My family was safe, and I had a new life to look forward to in Canada.

Little did I know I'd end up with a Superteam and more responsibility than I ever wanted.

**A/N:** I wasn't a huge fan of this ending. I should tell you now the Sequel is not Carrie/Chris. Obviously. But it's not exactly what you think either. You'll see. I also have another parade of OCs on my profile for you to check out. The sequel should be up in a day or two. It's called **Mad World.**


End file.
